La Llegada a un nuevo mundo(DBZ X HDN)
by Son Goku -Xeno
Summary: La llegada de este saiyajin dara un giro a la historia en Gameindustri y cambiara para mejor la vida de las CPU y sus candidatos.(aviso en el proximo capitulo se subirá los anteriores cap editados)
1. Prologo

Esto puede ser un problema – persona hablando

 _No me daré por vencido_ **-** persona pensando

 _'Solo no te equivoques'_ _ **–**_ recuerdos

 _ **Tienes razón**_ – comunicación telepática

 **¡Kaio-ken!** – técnicas/transformaciones

'seriamente?' – susurro o susurros

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

este es un viaje largo pero le prometí a mis amigos y familia que volvería aunque mi padre me dijo que si encuentro oponentes fuertes que los desafié para superarme a mi mismo jeje – me rio por eso y miro a mi alrededor – _veo que estoy llegando y el tener un control sobre los portales espacio tiempo para viajar atraves de dimensiones, me tomo bastante pero valió la pena –_ pensé mientras veo que salgo del portal y me siento extraño, veo mi reflejo y veo que he rejuvenecido – mm me olvide de poner una barreta a mi alrededor por si algo asi llegara a pasar jeje – mm rio nerviosamente con una gota de sudor ante mi estupides y veo que tengo la estatura que mi hermano a los 13 años.

 _ **ven joven guerrero**_ – oí una voz que me llamaba en mi cabeza así que empecé a buscar el origen de esa voz

mm? pareceria que alguien me llama – cierro mis ojos unos minutos y los abro empezando a caminar hacia donde ciento que me estan llamando esa extraña voz.

 _ **toca la pared a tu derecha se abrira un pasadizo te estoy esperando**_ – al escucharla termine haciendo lo que me dijo de pronto se abrió un pasadizo no recibí ya ninguna instrucion de su parte.

seguro quiere que entre, que mas da – me encojo de hombro para acto seguido entrar dentro y el pasadizo detras de mi se cierra – no hay vuelta atrás – diciendo eso me pongo en marcha bajando las escaleras hasta lo mas profundo veo una espada incrustada en un pedestal de piedra, la espada era Blanca con el mango blanco con un toque oscuro bordeando al plateado y en el los bordes negros.

mm asi que tu me estabas llamando? – diciendo eso refiriéndome a la espada como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

 _ **si tu eres el elegido para poder portar mi poder como dios CPU del equilibrio, pero veo que no te sorprende**_ – me acerco frente a la espada

he visto cosas peores que ya nada me sorprende realmente jeje – rio mientras me rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza y escucha una leve risa de la espada

 _ **eres alguien interesante y espero trabajemos juntos mi nuevo compañero**_ – me empecé a acercar, pongo mi rodilla derecha en el piso y la miro

pienso lo mismo ya que eres mi primer amigo o debería decir amiga jeje – recibo una risilla de la espada

 _ **te diste cuenta y eso que trato que nadie se de cuenta alterando mi voz**_ – en ese momento noto como poderes desconocidos se van disminuyendo y mi mirada cambia a una seria

algo anda mal – frunzo enseñó ya que sentía como estos Ki iban disminuyendo.

 _ **las otras diosas están en problemas**_ – la miro y le doy una leve sonrisa

así que hay diosas espero tener un encuentro amistoso con ellas, aunque veo que ahora están en problemas – me paro tomando la espada con mi mano derecha

aunque me saques no seras de ayuda ya que... –

 **-NARRADOR-**

sus palabras se detuvieron cuando la armadura aparecio a mi alrededor y mi estatura volvio denuevo pero como a la edad de 16 años su aparincia es distinta y con una altura de1,78cm. algo normal en un adolecente, con una atraje color blanco con algunos detalles y bordes de color negro con unas alas tipo futurista en su espalda que flotan simbolo de que es un dios en este mundo y sus ojos son blanco brillante en el centro con borde plateado un poco oscuro, su cabello la se vuelve un poco liso pero conservando algunos tonos con punta una mitad es blanco y la otra conserva su color negro natural.

un poco exagerado aparte de eso mi apariencia cambio totalmente pero servirá – espero respuesta de la espada

... – no tuvo ninguna respuesta

etto estas bien parece que imprecione o algo por el estilo por el que no dices nada – mientras decía eso le cae una gota de sudor nerviosa

 _ **co-como lograste transformarte entiendo que hayas aceptado ser CPU del Equilibrio pero el trans-transformarte lleva tiempo y se necesita entrenamiento, pe-pero tu-tu lo lograste como si fuera lo mas natural de todo**_ – decía con pequeños tartamudeos por el shock de que logre la transformacion naturalmente como si hubiera nacido con estas habilidades

bueno no elegirias a cualquiera sino estaria preparado, me adapto rapidamente a cualquier cosa como si fuera lo mas natural y si debo usarlo sin entrenamiento puedo aprender mientras uso mis propios instintos ya que entrene para adaptarme a cualquier situacion, aparte de usar este poder para proteger a mis seres queridos a costa de mi vida los protegere eso te incluye a ti – miro la espada y le dio una sonrisa no se pero algo dentro de él le decía que ella se ruboriso

 _ **ba-baka n-no di-digas es-esas cosas tan a la ligera**_ – dijo tartamudeando y feliz por tener un compañero que tambien se preocupe por ella

a todo caso como te llamas? me imagino que tienes un nombre – de pronto el ambiente se siente frio con una sensación de dolor y soledad

 _ **no tengo un nombre**_ – decía mientras su voz se sentia con un profundo dolor de abandono y soledad – _**mi creadora se sacrifico para crearme y solo se que ella me dijo, que pase lo que pase y aunque no me a podido dar un nombre, seria la que podria ayudar a las otras diosas a no llevar la misma carga que yo tengo**_ \- se toma unos minutos - _**esa carga será la misma que cargaras, esas fueron sus palabras y aun no he entendido y sigo sin entender pero, algun dia de seguro lo encontrare**_ \- termino de explicar y entendio lo que se referia la persona que la creo o eso creia, pero eso lo hizo pensar un buen nombre para ella.

bueno Luna quisas podamos encontrar eso juntos mientras yo te ayudare a encontrar lo que te hace falta – le sonrió y siento una sensacion de inmensa alegria, entusiasmo y sorpresa

 _ **co-como me lla-llamaste?**_ – Tartamudeo la ahora autonombrada Luna esperando escuchar con alegria en su voz por su ahora nuevo nombre

te llame Luna porque veo lo brillante que eres como la luna con esos bordes oscuros que se asemejan a la noche que ayudan a reflejar tu belleza je – se rio felizmente – espero te guste tu nombre Luna-chan – diciendo eso ultimo y sentio como la alegria de Luna subia

 _ **Si si si si**_ – decía como un niña pequeña feliz como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo

por cierto me llamo Son Nameless, pero dime Nameless – le dio una sonrisa de felicidad y sientio que ella se emociona

Un gusto ser tu compañera nameless-kun – dijo con inmensa felicidad en su voz y él le seguia sonriendo

el gusto es mío tambien espero nos llevemos bien jeje – ambos se reían alegremente

 _ **bueno nameless-kun creo que es hora de ir a lo importante**_ – dijo ya con seriedad en su voz

si lo se he estado sintiendo sus precenciaa para ver como estan veo que han podido mantener a ralla lo que sea que esten reteniendo o tratando de vencer, no podran porque el poder de este no ha diaminuido pero tampoco ha aumentado, pero el de ellas a decaido bastantes y solo queda una en pie – explico la situación y luna esta contenta de tenerme de compañero y su primer amigo

 _ **entonces**_ \- ya ambos sabían que iba a decir él otro y lo que iban a hacer

andando/ _ **andando**_ – dijeron al mismo mientras Nameless emprendió el vuelo

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

vemos a la CPU de Planeptune purple heart combatiendo contra Rei Ryghts la CPU de la antigua nación de Tari y se le había complicado pero gracias a la intervencion de la CPU de Lowee White Heart junto a sus hermanas las Candidatas a CPU las white sister, pudieron preparar un contrataque con la ayuda de las otras CPU junto a las otra candidatas a CPU se lanzaron contra el rayo que Rei Ryghts que amenazaba con matar a sus amigos y familia haciendo un ultimo contrataque las CPU junto a las Candidatas ayudan a la CPU de Planeptune purple heart a impulsarse a mas velocidad para un ataque final, mientras las Candidatas a CPU Purple, Black y las gemelas White sister protegian a purple heart de no ser atacada.

 **-con Nameless y Luna-**

va rapidamente volando mientras la situacion y pudo ver desde la posicion a el enemigo que se enfrentaba sonreia, se detuvo en un edificio no muy cerca del combate.

 _ **porque te detienes nameless?**_ – pregunto luna con duda y seriedad

he visto que la persona con la que luchan esta sonriendo, eso significa que su contraataque no funcionara – suspiro mientras decía eso volvia a su forma real dejando las alas en su espalda haciendo que su estatura se conserve junto a su forma real y con eso pone ambas manos juntas en su cintura hacia atrás – no me queda de otra que usarlo **KAAA-MEEEE** – diciendo eso llamo la atencion de luna

 _ **nameless que...**_ – no pudo terminar porque sintio un enorme poder reuniendose en mis manos y quedo en shock – _**que es...**_ – mientras intenta articular palabras, seguia cargando energia en las palmas de las manos

 **HAAA-MEEE** – un enorme orbe azul se reunio en la palma de sus manos listo para ser lanzado en el momento apropiado

.

 **-Devuelta con la batalla-**

esto acaba ahora **Victory Slash** – Purple heart(Neptune) estira su espada hacia el frente llendo a gran velocidad pero..

jaja caiste – Rei Rights creo un campo de fuerza que empujo a purple heart con fuerza hacia atras las demas diosas la sostuvieron a tiempo pero en ese momento - mueran todos – Ella apuntando no solo a las diosas sino que en la misma trayectoria estaban todos en la mira, dispara el enorme rayo de energía de su arma dirigiéndose a su objetivo pero...

 **HAAAAA –** Hubo un grito y una gran energia azul se dirigio hacia el rayo que lanzo Rei Rights, chocando contra el rayo de energia y cabe decir que no se esperaron lo siguiente la energia azul atravezo con suma facilidad el rayo lanzado por Rei y destruyendo tambien su arma.

 **-Con Nameles y Luna unos minutos atras-**

Vio que tenia razón y el rayo de energia es disparado

 _AHORA –_ pensó y lanzo su ataque hacia el rayo– **CHOOO-KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA**

Lanzando el ataque desde lejos chocando contra el rayo del oponente atravesando el rayo y destruyendo el arma por completo.

 **-Tiempo actual-**

el resto depende de ustedes – diciendo eso con una sonrisa poniendo 2 dedos en la frente he imaginando un lugar que nadie lo vea mientras sus alas desaparecian y volvia a la imagen de un chico de 13 o 14 con una estatura de 1.55cm Con muñequeras y camisa de color negro junto con su gi de color azul, ahora solo usando su velocidad desaparece y aparece arriba de un arbol mirando todo desde ahi, mientras oculta por completo su ki/energia

 **-Devuelta con el combate-**

vemos a una Rei Rights furiosa alguien contrarresto su rayo y lo peor es que ese ataque fue mas poderosa que el de ella, rechinando los dientes con enojo descuido su defensa por completo

maldita sea el que haya arruinado mis planes – dijo Rei con ira y odio segada completamente en su emociones, las CPU junto a las Candidatas a CPU aliviadas fueron a contraatacar

acabemos con esto **Victory Slash** – purple heart(neptune) cargo su ataque y con eso todas las demás la siguieron y cargaron sus ataque especiales derrotándola.

se acabo por fin – comento white heart(blanc) con alivió en su voz.

Esta es la CPU de Lowee White Heart es una joven en buena forma física e incluso más fuerte. Su cabello es de color azul claro y un más desordenado con mechones muy largos en los lados de su cabeza, casi llegando a su cintura. Sus ojos son de color rojo carmesí, mientras que su atuendo se asemeja a un traje de baño blanco con mangas sin atar.

puedes volver a decirlo si quieres – dijo black heart(noire) con el mismo alivio mirando a Rei Rights que encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

La siguiente es la CPU de Lastation Black Heart en su forma HDD es de cabello de color blanco desgastado con unos pocos centímetros cortados y su flequillo es un poco alargado. Sus ojos son de un color verde azulado brillante. Su vestimenta de su forma HDD consiste en un leotardo de cuello alto negro con una ventana de escote en el pecho. Su color extra es blanco / plata.

bueno pero no dejen de lado de que tuvimos una ayuda misteriosa – dijo Green heart(vert) refiriéndose al rayo azul que contrarresto el ataque de Rei Rights con suma facilidad atravesándolo.

La tercera en hablar fue CPU de Leanbox Green Heart ella tiene el cabello largo y liso en una cola de caballo, coloreado en espuma de mar de color verde. Sus ojos son de un color púrpura claro, su cuerpo es mas voluptuoso que de lo que ya es en su forma humana. Su traje HDD es el más revelador que el de todas las otras Diosas, su atuendo está diseñado como un traje de baño de una sola pieza, acompañado por polainas y equipo alrededor de sus brazos. El traje deja aberturas en su parte delantera y trasera, exponiendo su escote y la parte inferior de sus pechos.

igual sea quien sea nuestro misterioso aliado en este combate tiene mi agradecimiento – dijo purple heart(neptune) con sumo alivio y felicidad porque sus compañeras y amigos están a salvo.

Para la vista de todos la ultima en hablar fue la CPU de Planeptune Purple Heart en su forma HDD su cabello es de un color lila oscuro púrpura mientras que sus ojos se son azules. Su cabello es muy largo y lo usa en trenzas gemelas mientras que su flequillo y el cabello que enmarca su cara son algo más largos. Sus broches para el cabello son pequeñas piezas circulares negras con brillantes con una "x" azules en ellas. Su traje se parece a un leotardo ceñido negro con segmentos morados y piezas plateadas a lo largo. Las botas / armadura de la pierna están por encima de la rodilla.

En estos momentos todos pensaron que todo había abacado pero….

no canten victoria tan rápido – dijo Rei Rights mientras reunia energia en sus manos para un ultimo ataque hacia todos en Planeptune

 **-Con Nameless y Luna-**

... – Nameless mira serio a Rei Rights y luna por fin pudo articular las palabras atreves de la telepatía.

 _ **nameless que fue ese ataque?**_ – preguntó Luna atreves de su enlace mental

 _ **es una tecnica que aprendi de mi padre, que su maestro le enseñó hace años**_ \- le respondió mentalmente a luna

 _ **es una técnica muy poderosa si eso contrarresto el rayo de Rei**_ – dijo con asombro ante semejante técnica y ve a nameless que le sonrie

 _ **jeje aun recuerdo que hice la tecnica a la primera cuando me la mostro y dijo que lo mismo habia pasado cuando su maestro se lo enseñó jeje**_ – Dijo eso con una leves risas y uniendose a sus risa luna

 _ **eres igual de fuerte que tu padre nameless? Je**_ – dijo entre las risitas y resive una sonrisa de nostalgia de nameless

 _ **yo lo considero el mas fuerte de todos a mi padre aunque..**_ – hiso una pausa lo cual le llamo la atencio a luna pero derrepente sintieron el aumento de poder de Rei Rights – parece que debemos posponer nuestra conversación para mas adelante luna-chan – dijo eso sintió que luna se avergüenza por el "chan" pero se recompuso enseguida

 _ **tienes razón nameless-kun parece que tarl no se rinde ante la inminente derrota**_ – recibe una sonrisa de namelesa ante lo dicho por ella

creo que les dare una ultima mano – invocando las "alas" de su forma CPU con forma de puntas de guadaña grande con 10 ojas de alas que solo 8 de ellas aparecen son largas al estar unidas se estiran y se separan, mientras de un momento a otro desaparecen

 _ **tienes un gran control de tus "alas"**_ – dijo con impresión y alegria

dejemos que mis "alas" se encarguen de protegerlas – diciendo eso ve como Rei Rights carga su ultimo ataque desesperadamente

 **-Devuelta en el campo de batalla-**

Rei carga un ataque con todo el poder/energia que reune en sus manos y las CPU junto a las Candidatas a CPU forman un circulo alrededor de Rei para contener el ataque.

En el momento de la explosion las alas de nameless se dividen en varias partes y se pegan en las espaldas de las CPU junto a los Candidatos a CPU mientras usaba su propia energía crea una barrera que las protege del daño de la explocion, auque no evita que sean empujadas hacia atras.

Al terminar la explocion se ve el lugar en ruinas viendose la luz del sol junto un arcoiris

Las CPU Purple, black, white y green heart junto a las Candidatas a CPU perdieron sus formas HDD por el golpe de la explocion pero sin recibir daños severos volvieron a sus formas humanas.

De un momento a otro Rei Rights trata de preparar otro ataque mas

Pero fue detenida por Arfoire quien destruye el origen de su poder

Lanzando lejos el objeto que contiene los poderes de Rei

Crea una pequeña barrera de energía sobre el objeto que lo termia destruyendo

Así poniéndole fin a los planes de no solo de Rei Rights sino también sus poderes, al destruirse la fuente de sus poderes ella empieza a gritar de dolor por el perdoda repentina de su poder.

Quedando inconsciente en el procesó, las CPU observan a Arfoire que se le ve hablando con Warechu.

Despues de que Arfoire termina de hablar con Warechu se disponía a retirarse pero la voz de Neptuno la detuvo.

porque nos ayudaste? – Preguntó Neptune con duda ya una de sus enemigas las ha ayudado

tengo mis planes para el futuro y no quiero que nadie los arruine – respondió Arfroire sonriendo astutamente

es así – dirigiendo su mirada a Arfoire con una sonrisa – gracias Arfoire por ayudarnos – fue el agradecimiento de Neptune por la ayuda Arfoire

no me llames por mi nombre tan a la ligera! – contesto con molestia en su voz pero sin romper su sonrisa astuta se retira del lugar junto a wacheru pero de reojo miro algo que flotaba detras de Neptune y desaparecía – _parece que no fui la unica que ayudo, este misterioso ser ha llamado mi atención espero encontrarlo pronto_ – Dijo en su mente con una sonrisa caminando lentamente para después desaparecer del lugar.

 **-Devuelta con Nameless y Luna-**

Nameless sonrie, mientras sus alas reaparecen en su espalda para posteriormente desaparecer – _**parece que fue la unica que pudo notarme solo por la ultima intervencion de mis "alas", sin dudas ella es de la época de la primera diosa original pero, en ese tiempo antes de que ella desapareciera ella creo una espada y en el dejo su poder pero este poder había adquirido una conciencia propia ya que este poder elige a su portador para ver si es digno ya que una vez la espada lo acepte obtendría sus poderes de forma permanente convirtiéndolo en CPU si este era humano o de la raza que sea, no es verdad luna?**_ – preguntó en su mente mirando su espada ya que el vio algunos recuerdos de la primera CPU.

 _ **Es correcto tienes sus poderes por eso es que tu poder son identicos a las otras diosas en uno solo y tienes razon una vez elegido mi portador estare a tu lado hasta el final compañero**_ – afirmando lo dicho por nameless con una voz alegre que demostraba felicidad.

que tal si buscamos misiones para ganar algo de dinero y tener lo necesario para acomodarnos ? – Dijo pensando en entrenar en las misiones su nuevo poder y el suyo propio.

 _ **Estoy de acuerdo vamos nameless-kun**_ – Termino de decir y nameless sonrie.

nos volveremos a ver CPU Purple, Black, White y Green Hearts junto con sus Candidatas a CPU Purple, Black y White sisters – diciendo eso con una sonrisa para acto seguido pone 2 dedos en su frente para después desaparecer del lugar.

 **-Time Skipe-**

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Rei Righta fue vencida definitivamente en ese tiempo nameless en su forma normal junto con luna en su espalda van a una nueva mision, porque esta ahorrando algo de dinero para comprarse un pequeno terreno propio y poder tener su cosas sin problema.

mm haber creo que esta mision clase S es la exagerada nadie viene aqui, bueno espero no hayan aceptado esta mision, ademas, se ruporea que es un extraño jefe secreto que es dificil de vencer pero solo unos pocos se atrevieron a hacerle frente y esos ganaron yo diria que tuvieron una buena fiesta/party – Dijo mientras leía un papel con el encargo de mision en lo mas profundo de la masmorra en la sona sur la parte mas peligrosa en busca de un item para crear un elixir para restaurar las tierras perdidas en la batalla hace 3 meses – _algo me dice que si no llego primero me vere involucrado con ellas_ – Pensó mirando aun el papel.

 _ **jeje con tu buena suerte es mas que obvio pero seguro que neptune habra visto el detalle de la mision y la tomara mas para ayudar, porque fue por ella y su combate contra Tarl que termino así el lugar**_ – dijo Luna con una leve risa.

no es por dinero que lo hago pero aunque lo necesito, solo necesitare la mitad de lo que ofrecen en la mision ya que me alcanza y me sobra para el terreno, las compras para el mes y podré hacer misiones mas tranquilamente – Dijo eso en su mente mirando el papel

 **Mision: Busqueda**

 **Riesgo de peligro: Alto nivel**

 **Recompensa: 50 Millones de Créditos**

 **Rango: S**

 **Detalles de la mision: Encontrar el item que da el Jefe oculto de la masmorra en la parte mas profunda del la sona sur, debes vencer a todos los montruos de ese camino y se abrira el camino hacia el jefe oculto una vez comienzes no hay vuelta atras se le considera una misiom alta porque es una misiom suicida sin una party que es recomendada tomala bajo tu propio riesgo una vez dentro no puedes salir por un hechizo que evita que salgas pero eso no evita que otros entren en tu ayuda si es que la llegas a tener joven aventuro buena suerte en su mision.**

me siento un poco estafado por la animos de buena suerte Jeje – fue el comentario de Nameless junto con una risa nerviosa mientras guarda el papel de la misionen su bolsillo.

 _ **bueno no te quejes a ti te gustan los retos difíciles como este**_ – Le respondió en un tono burlon

ok ok no hace falta que te burles por querer un desafío – contesto resignado y ve como van apareciendo montruos

la misión a comenzado/ _ **la misión a comenzado**_ – Dijeron al unísono para acto seguido Nameless con su mano derecha desenvaino a luna empezando a correr mientras daba cortes precisos y fatales a los monstruos que los destruía de un solo corte y usando su velocidad tomaba rapido las recompenzas de los monstruos para no perder tiempo.

 **-En la entrada sur de la masmorra-**

Nep-nep espéranos – Dijo una chica de piel clara con cabello que es de un color rosado cremoso algo largo y se enrosca a lo largo de los bordes que se usa con una diadema negra con una C parcheada en el costado. Sus ojos coinciden con el color de su cabello. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas de lana blanca bronceada con cuello grande, mangas sueltas y botas de estilo a juego, pero con pequeñas cintas / pelotas borrosas en la parte superior. Compa también lleva una falda roja a cuadros, una gargantilla negra con un pequeño corazón en ella, rodilleras de color marrón oscuro con volantes de color rosa claro, y a menudo lleva un bolso negro de cadera y botones en forma de corazón. Al igual que su diadema, tanto su bolso como el corazón de la gargantilla tienen un logotipo en C.

Nep-nep podrias por favor no ir tan deprisa – Dijo otra chica esta era de piel clara con ojos color esmeralda y cabello castaño que mide aproximadamente la longitud de la cintura. La mayor parte de su flequillo es largo y se extiende hasta sus ojos, curvándose hacia afuera o hacia adentro hasta su cara, con una división en el lado de la esquina superior. Unas pocas partes de cabello enmarcan su rostro mientras más alcanza el pecho, aproximadamente a lo largo del cabello que lleva en una cola de caballo, sostenida con un pedazo de cabello verde frondoso. Lleva una camiseta negra, una camiseta sin mangas y un estilo corto-corto con detalles plateados y un cinturón alrededor de la cintura. debajo de una chaqueta azul oscura de gran tamaño con detalles en negro, plateado y blanco. Está abierta y tiene un gran cinturón suelto en el que guarda todos sus teléfonos celulares. Lleva botas a juego. Los colores de sus portadores son azules. Azul claro, verde, negro, magenta, blanco, verde lima, naranja y rosa claro.

vamos Compa, IF si no nos apuramos quisas ya alguien mas haya tomado la mision y la cumplirá, VAMOS, VAMOS CHICAS! – dijo con entusiasmo y alegria en su voz, haciéndose notar que esperaba tener esta nueva aventura con sus compañeras y amigas.

Neptune es una chica de piel clara con ojos purpúreos claros y un tono de cabello a juego que le llega de largo hasta la altura de los hombros con un flequillo un tanto desordenado, con muchas hebras sobresaliendo y pocas enmarcando su rostro. Ella lleva dos pinzas en forma de gamepad. llevaba un gran vestido blanco con forma de sudadera con capucha, con puños a rayas de color púrpura, forro y una capucha de color púrpura. El traje tenía pálido, azul hielo y acentos de color lila claro. Además de una sección de cremallera, dos bolsillos grandes y redondos, una cremallera grande con una N en ella y cuerdas que se parecen a un tapón. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba una sencilla gargantilla blanca. Sus zapatos lilas tienen detalles en azul y blanco y también se usaron con medias a rayas azules y blancas. Cuando se revela, su ropa interior consiste en rayas azules y blancas.

Todo era tranquilidad pero en ese momento...

GRRRRRRR – Se escucho el rugido del jefe oculto de esta zona eso alerto a las chicas dando a entender que alguien lo encontro antes que ellas se miraron entre si y afirmaron con la cabeza

vamos! – Exclamo Neptune con entusiasmo aunque sabia que alguien ya estaba ahi podria necesitar ayuda.

 **-Con Nameless y Luna** **unos cuántos minutos atrás-**

Vemos a nameless con luna en sus manos moviedose a gran velocidad y matando a los montruos de una solo toque con su espada, aunque cuando era el turno de atacar de los montruos estos no le hacían ni un solo daño.

Ya habiendo matado a todos los montruos llego al jefe final ordinario pero se abrio una extraña plataforma en la entrada y escaleras se empezaron a formar hacia arriba en lo mas alto dando acceso al jefe oculto.

bien ya no hay vuelta atrás – Dijo Nameless mirando la escalera hacia arriba

 _ **si mejor ponte en marcha sino seguro te toparas con una de "Ellas"**_ – Comento Luna haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Ellas" refiriendose a una de las CPU lo cual el también afirmaba lo mismo.

bien andando – fueron las palabras de Nameless y en eso al dar el primer paso se le apareció un panel de comunicaciones para una misión extra enfrente.

 **[Mision Extra]**

 **Mision: Mata a Hildegarn de un solo golpe para recibir la recompenza.**

 **Recompenza: Espada del Sol, incluye una habilidad con el llamas "espadas del juicio" de esta arma se pueden desbloquear mas habilidades conforme la subas de NV.**

 **Fallo: si fallas solo recibiras el item ordinario sin recompenza.**

 **[¿Aceptas la mision?]**

 **[Si]-[No]**

extraño pero es un buen desafio para probar uno de los movimientos de mi padre – Dijo sonriendo y pensando en el nuevo movimiento que usara apretó que el boton **[Si]** apareciendo otro aviso

 **[Nueva mision adquirida]**

 _ **extraño pero seguro usaras una de tus técnicas ya que hasta ahora solo me has mostrado el kaio-ken, ka-me-ha-me-ha, teletransportacion y la genkidama aunque no creo que sea lo único en tu repertorio de habilidades**_ – hablo Luna mientras nombraba los nombres de las técnicas que Nameless le mostro en estos 3 meses él asiente con la cabeza mientras se forma en sus labio una sonrisa sabiendo que Luna pensó lo mismo que él en el que hará uso de otra de sus técnicas que aprendió de su padre.

ciertamente tengo otras habilidades en mi arsenal pero debo de usarlas con precaución aparte de mis habilidades de CPU que adquirí de ti luna pude apredender a controlarlo mas facil pero fue dificil ya que el estar transformado llamaria la atencion, pero el entrenamiento mental me ayudo bastante en ese concepto – comento Nameless poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza mientras empezaba a correr la extensa escalera con luna en su espalda en su funda.

 _ **ciertamente tu superas aun normalmente a las diosas juntas, pero ciertamente tienes razon en ocultar tus habilidades de CPU, nunca hubo un CPU masculino y eso solo llamaria la atencion de la diosa primogenita que es la primera diosa que ayudo a crear a las otras CPU, aunque creo que ya llamaste su atencion pero aun no sabe quien eres**_ – respondió Luna en tono pensativo mientras nameless corría sacaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza para aumentar la velocidad en tan sólo unos segundos y habían llegado al ultimo escalón, nameless momentaneamente corto su enlaze mental con luna sin que se diera cuenta.

 _Hildegarn ese nombre lo conozco mi padre derroto un ser con ese nombre, no participe en la pelea porque estaba haciendo lo correcto salvando a las personas del lugar de la pelea aunque gracias a eso pude ver el combate, debe ser casualidad o quizás algo relacionado con mis nuevos poderes se acoplaron a mis recuerdo, quisas me enfrente a enemigos del pasado de mi padre en el que yo haya estado involucrado, ademas son creados especialmente solo para mi je esto es emocionante_ – pensó Nameless en su mente mientras una leve sonria aparece en su rostro y vuelve a restaurar su enlace mental con luna a tiempo.

 _ **parece que ya llegamos, estate atento que de seguro aparecerá el jefe oculto**_ – comento Luna atreves de su enlace mental con nameless

no hace falta que lo digas – su rostro se puso serio y miro hacia arriba – y esta aquí – respondió volteando su mirada hacia arriba viendo al jefe secreto y resulto ser lo que sospechaba.

Se queda serio observando como aparece un remolino y dentro del mismo aparece un jefe secreto Hildegarn, Nameless sabia que ese era el estado transformado así que lo hará rápido ya que su oponente gana más fuerza y la capacidad de volar gracias a las alas que tiene en su estado transformado, además, hildegarn es un gigante imponente con una apariencia vagamente humanoide y posee una larga cola junto con omóplatos, cuernos y alas de insecto

Nameless vio como aterrisa enfrente de él y aparece encima de la cabeza de este el nombre y su nv

 **[Boss: Hildegarn Nv 100]**

GRRRRRRR – soltó un fuerte rugido causando un poderoso viento que amenazaba con llevarse todo a su paso, pero nameless se tapo con ambos brazos en forma de X para poder verlo sin inmutarse.

 **-Tiempo Actual-**

Nv 100 con razón es suicida seguro me daban por muerto jeje pero si mi padre lo derroto con ese ataque entonces – fue el comentario de Nameless para después ponerse en posición de combate mientras sus ojos se vuelven plateados y su exprecion se vuelve mas seria.

 _ **Al fin podre ver un nuevo movimiento tuyo**_ – fueron las palabras de una entusiasmada Luna ya que nameless la habia guardado porque sabia que iba emplear una nueva tecnica.

 **-Devuelta con Compa,IF y Neptune-**

Neptune en compañía habían empezado a subir corriendo las escaleras mientras lo hacian neptune se quejaba por las escaleras.

porque tenían que ser escaleras mas presisamente no tienen un elevador? – fue la respuesta de una Neptune que estaba corriendo sobre el largo escalón que se encontró en el caminó que iba hacia un piso secreto hacia arriba pasando rato corriendo se empezó a notar su fastidio por las escaleras.

Nep-nep animo que ya estamos por llevar – respondió Compa mientras miraba una luz arriba haciendo notar que estan por llegar a la cima

Y no nos olviden que ya hay alguien el que haya podido matar a todos los monstruos quiere decir que debe ser muy fuerte y habilidoso pero de seguro esta sin una party, hay una gran posibilidad del que el boss secreto sea de nv 100 viendo el rango de peligrosidad aunque nosotras estamos bien niveladas para poder derrotar un nv100 no sabemos que le pasaria a esta persona si pelea en solitario ya eso es suicida, apurémonos – comento IF mientras aceleraba junto con sus amigas mientras le daba suposición muy exacta de lo que podria pasar

tienes razón vamos! – Exclamo Neptune y en segundos habia recuperando algo mas de enegia para al final llegar a la cima, empezó a mirar para todos lados y ve a un chico de su misma "edad" y estatura mientras señala – miren chicas – las mencionadas voltearon a ver donde Neptune estaba apuntando y dicho lugar se hallaba una persona siendo mas exacto un chico despues vieron que este se ponia en posicion de pelea pero alarmo mas a las chicas porque el chico guardo su espada.

esta loco piensa pelear mano a mano con ese monstruo – fue la voz IF que se le notaba preocupada e irritada pero era mas su preocupacion que irritaicon, por que ve que el chico peleara a mano contra el boss secreto y ve que tenia razón el boss es nv 100

vamos a ayudarlo – fue la respuesta de una Compa preocupada ya que no hay muchos que puedan tener un nv tan alto y ese boss es raro ver un boss de ese nv.

si vam... – De pronto las palabras de Neptune fueron cortadas, porque el chico se habia lanzado al ataque.

 **-Hildegarn VS Nameless-**

Nameless ya cargo su propio poder y estaba por lanzarce al ataque pero sintio 3 firmas de energías, entre esas energía reconoció a una – 'parece que me tope con una CPU después de todo, bien terminaré de un solo ataque' – susurro nameless mientras una sonrisa se formo en sus labios para después lanzarse contra el monstruo sin importarle que tenia espectadores mientras luna sin decir nada observaba, cuando se acerco lo suficiente Hildegarn desaparece para aparecer detrás de Nameless se escuchaba como las espectadoras le gritaron "cuidado detrás de ti" ya que hildegarn lanzo un golpe.

 **-BOOM-**

Se creo una pequeña explosión que levanto un poco de tierra al dispersarse Nameless no se encontraban sus espectadoras temían lo peor hasta que escucharon algo que las alivio y que las dejaría en shock.

 **GOLPE DEL DRAGON!** – se escuchó un grito detrás de hildegarn para después verse un dragón dorado arremetió contra hildegarn,

El ataque del dragón era inevitable ya que iba a una gran velocidad que lo atravesó de un solo golpe

El dragon empieza a rodear a Hildegarn escudándose los gritos de dolor de este

Para acto seguido empezar a desaparecer en particulas por el gran daño recibido y en el proceso el dragón dorado de energía empezó a brillar para acto seguido explotar al mismo tiempo que Hildegarn empezaba a desaparecer así logrando derrotarlo al instante.

 **TAP**

Nameless había aterrizando donde ante se hallaba Hildegarn mientras mostraba su espalda a sus espectadoras.

 **[Mision Cumplida]**

Y luego aparece otro cuadro de felicitación junto a lo que ganó por la misión.

 **[Felicidades has derrotado al boss secreto]**

 **Mision especial: 100% completada**

 **Recompensa: Espada del Sol y el item raro del boss secreto.**

Los ojos de Nameless vuelven a la normalidad y el objeto de su primera misión aparece en frente de él, este se agacha y lo toma en sus manos procediendo a guardarlo, de repente se escucha algo que cae como si alguien hubieran arrojado algo, dirije su mirada hacia arriba y ve una espada callendo a gran velocidad para que se termine clavando en el piso que esta enfrente de él.

Dando unos cuantos pasos se acerco, tomo la espada para esta empezar a brillar y apareció en su espalda entre cruzada con Luna.

así que esta era la recompensa de la misión especial - Dijo mirando la espada y esta se ve igual que Luna pero esta espada tiene los colores invertidos a ella junto con un simbolo de sol mientras que derepente veo que a luna le aparece el símbolo de una luna – _**parece que hay partes de equipos que son importante para nosotros mas si esta relacionado conmigo son misiones mas haya de la clase S**_ – pensó mientras esperaba respueata de luna lo cual recibio respuesta de esta.

 _ **Tienes razón pero este tipo de misiones son especialmente para nosotros y no son casualidad aparecen de la nada**_ – respondió Luna analizando los eventos ocurridos de la mision y ver una espada con caracteristicas invertidas a ella.

 _ **Mmmmm gracias masuta zzzZZZ**_ – se oyó una voz en la mente de Nameless que no era de Luna y que solo el pudo escuchar solo por unos segundos ya que no volvió a escuchar esta voz.

 _Que fue esa voz?_ – pensó habiendo cortado su enlace mental con luna por unos segundos para que esta no le oyera decir eso para después volver a reponer el enlacé mental – bueno de momento sera mejor hablar eso mas tarde tenemos compañía – Dijo eso mientras se volteó a ver a sus "espectadores" siendo una de estas la CPU de Planeptune Neptune y esta siendo acompañada de 2 chicas mas.

 _ **será un largo dia y creo que te empezaras a involucrar ya sabes como es neptune cuando quiere a alguien en su grupo no se detendrá hasta que aceptes**_ – fue la comentario de Luna con un tono cansado, pero serio.

 _ **ya sabia eso y tenia probisto unirme a ella tarde o temprano si algo asi sucedia, se que puedo solo pero estar acompañado de amigos y compañeros de grupo te hace sentir alegre y quiero compartir esa alegría contigo luna-**_ **chan** – respondió con una sonria mientras miraba a las 3 chicas en la entrada/ salida del boss secreto.

 _ **gracias por esas hermosas palabras nameless-kun y estaré mas que encantada de formar un grupo si tu aceptas sin dudas yo apoyare tu decisión**_ – respondió Luna con alegría en su voz y con firme convencimiento de formar parte del grupo de Neptune si algo así llega a pasar estara para su compañero.

 **-Con Compa, IF y Neptune-**

Seguian en shock e imprecionadas por lo que vieron una sujeto salido de la nada derrotar un jefe oculto nv 100 de un ataque, pero lo que mas las impresionó es que de su ataque saliera una dragon! Como era eso posible!, neptune pensaba en hacerlo miembro de su grupo y que le enseñará como hacer ese ataque! mientras se imaginaba asi misma lanzo ese mismo ataque saliendo un dragon de color purpura, mientras compa y IF ya imaginaban que neptune pediría que ese chico se uniera a su grupo pero ellas aun no confiaban en ese chico, aunque lo viéndolo de cerca parece que es un buen chico pero con lo que acaban de presenciar, este chico lanzo un poderoso ataque eso hace que sospeche de él si es de confianza o no, de pronto ve que se da vuelta para verlas y el les sonríe causando un leve sonrojo en ambas por esa inosente sonrisa, de repente sacudieron un poco sus cabeza volviendo al punto neptune fue hacia él y compa e IF iban a decirle a neptune de que no vaya pero ya era tarde.

oooeeiii ! Tu! – se escuchó la voz de emoción de Neptune mientras se para en frente de él, este le da una sonrisa la cual la hace ruborisar levemente

holaaa!, dime necesitas algo? o pero que desconsiderado de mi parte soy Son Nameless pero Puedes llamarme Nameless – Exclamo con alegría presentándose mientras no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Un gusto Nam! Name! Nam-nam! Me llamo Neptune si quieres llamarme Nep-nep o Neppy! llamarme como gustes ah y queria pedirte si te querias unir a mi grupo!? – Dijo mientras se presentaba, nameless parecia que casi se cae de espaldas por el apodo que se ganó de parte de neptune y escucho en su cabeza como resivia leves risitas de luna pero se recompuso, tambien por que le ofrecía unirse a su grupo.

mmm tentador pero NO – respondió haciendo énfasis en el NO Seriamente y Neptune sintio que algo se rompia en su kokoro y estaba por llorar viendo eso volvió a hablar – Era broma, era broma claro que me encantaria ser parte de tu grupo Perdón por si te hice pensar lo contrario – disculpándose con honestidad por su pequeña broma para después darle una sonrisa mientras acerco su mano derecha hacia ella para acariciar su cabeza causando que esta se sonroje junto con una sonrisa y de repente ella salta sobre él abrasándolo.

SIII! gracias! espero nos llevemos bien! – Exclamo con alegria mientras lo seguía abrasando, de un momento a otro sus ojos se cruzaron entre ellos mientras él le sonreia.

 _que lindos ojos tiene_ – fueron los pensamientos tanto de Nameless como Neptune sin apartar la mirad del otro pero por obra del destino

EJEM! – fueron interrumpidos al unísono por las voces de las amigas de Neptune logrando llamar la atención de los 2 ya que vieron que estaban muy juntos y por alguna razon se sentían algo celosas pero el llamado de atencion funciono ya que se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y se apartaron con un rubor leve en sus rostros por vergüenza.

jeje perdón compa, IF – las ahora conocidas Compa e IF la miraron para después soltar un pequeño suspiró – a cierto me gustria presentar al nuevo miembro del grupo - comento algo avergonzada pero cambio de tema para presentarles a Nameless y este se acerco ambas chicas.

Un gusto conócelos me llamo Son Nameless pero pueden decirme Nameless – se presento haciendo una leve reverencia y le dio una inocente sonrisa que las hizo sonrojar levemente a Compa e IF.

Sr Nam-name Sr. Na-san un gusto conocerlo Soy Compa - Dijo la enfermera en práctica dando también una leve reverencia inclinandose levemente hacia adelante y vuelve a ponerce como estaba.

un gusto conocerte Nameless soy IF – fue la simple respuesta mientras levantaba su mano y nameless hace lo mismo dandose una apreton de manos formándose una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que IF se ruborise y mire hacia otro lado mientras rompían el apretón de manos.

 _Este lugar se vendrá a bajo será mejor avisarles_ – habia usado sus sentidos bien desarrollados escuchó como si pieras se empezarán a agrietarse – el gusto es mío mmm bueno sera mejor si nos ponemos a correr ? – fue la pregunta simple de Nameless que atrajo la atención de sus nuevas compañeras y/o amigas

Porque lo dices? – Respondieron al unísono Neptune, Compa e IF al mismo tiempo y este procedio a ver levantar 3 de sus dedos en forma de conteo regresivo.

por lo que esta por pasar en 3...2...1... – Termino de contar y empezó a templar el lugar todo el lugar se estaban derrumbando.

HOOOUU! – Exclamo Neptune quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso sobre su trasero – auch me dolió – fue la simple respuesta de la alegre CPU que se sobaba donde se golpeo para aliviar el dolor.

 _ **Jeje Eso fue gracioso masuta zzzZZZ**_ – fue de nuevo la voz que escuchó Nameless después que había tomando la espada y parecía que hablaba dormida ya que se le oía dormir, sacude su cabeza cuando tenga tiempo hablara sombre este hecho con luna ya que ahora se encontraba en problemas.

Debemos irnos rápido – hablo compa mientras ayudaba a Neptune a pararse tomando su mano izquierda.

Vamos rápido todos! – Exclamo IF quién también ayudaba a neptune a que se levantara al mismo tiempo que compa toma su mano derecha

Sii! – Exclamo la alegre CPU tomando las mano a sus amigas y poniéndose de pie.

"me siento algo excluido jeje, pero sera mejor que actue mientras estan tomadas de las manos" – susurro Nameless mientras ponía sos dedos en su frente sintio una firma de energia identica a la de neptune entonce se dio cuenta que esa debe de ser la hermana menor – _Lo tengo!_ – Exclamo en sus pensamientos habiendo tomando del hombro a Neptune con su mano derecha y justo al mismo tiempo que lo hacia empezó a desender una enorme roca sobre ellos, las chicas estaban al tanto ya que justo iban a empezar a correr pero…

 **¡TISH!**

Los 4 desaparecen y la roca destruye la plataforma por completo.

 **-En otro lugar-**

Se ven a 2 personas una de ellas es la Candidata a CPU de Planeptune Nepgear y en términos de apariencia, Nepgear parece ser más viejo que Neptune y es notablemente más alto que su hermana mayor. Es una chica de piel clara, con largo cabello lila-púrpura casi hasta la cintura, con algunos mechones sueltos de pelo largo que se enroscan hacia abajo. Su flequillo generalmente se mantiene cuidadosamente cepillado. Sus ojos son un poco más oscuros.

La vestimenta de Nepgear es algo similar a la de Neptune pero con un estilo más reservado, casi como un uniforme escolar que consiste en una chaqueta blanca con un forro morado que consiste en finas rayas blancas dobles. Una gargantilla blanca, y alrededor de su cuello es una cinta amarilla pálida como una pieza con una N en el centro. En su pecho hay una pequeña marca rosa, mientras que los bolsillos y botones son de color púrpura. En su pierna derecha tiene un cinturón blanco como un bolso y usa calcetines de rayas blancas y rosas con zapatos blancos y púrpuras muy similares a los de Neptune. En su pelo lleva un botón de almohadilla de una sola dirección.

a su lado se encuentra una molesta Histoire, ella es una chica de piel clara con ojos azules apagados y cabello rubio suave. Su flequillo se enrolla en ambas direcciones, con dos pelos más largos y rizados que llegan hasta su pecho. El resto de su cabello está desgastado en coletas sostenidas por una pieza de cabeza blanca, negra y azul que cubre sus orejas, un par de cintas moradas y doradas. Lleva un vestido suelto de color púrpura con forro de volante con picos, junto con detalles en oro y una corbata suelta verde azulado. Sus zapatos son blancos con un estilo mary-jane, mientras que sus alas tienen cuatro piezas y se asemejan a las alas de mariposa.

aaahhh! Donde esta neptune que evade sus responsabilidades de CPU – fue la voz de enojo de la pequeña tomo en eso mira a Nepgear y esta se pone un poco nerviosa

Histoire one-chan fue a una mision junto con compa e IF eso fue lo que me dijo cuando salio contenta hoy de casa - Dijo una nerviosa Nepgear ya que veía la forma en que la miraba histoire y eso ya le estaba dando un poco de miedo.

cuando la vea le hare saber lo que es el dolor destruyendo sus consolas frente de... – no pudiendo continuar porque derrepente encima de ella y de nepgear aparecieron neptune, compa, IF y Nameless este ultimo floto levemente cayendo de pie mientras que las demas calleron encima de nepgear y histoire.

fiuuuu estamos a salvo jeje, están bien chicas? – Preguntó con alivio en su voz y Volteó a ver si estaban bien sus amigas.

 _ **Nameless cortare nuestra conexión temporalmente porque hay alguien aqui que puede descubrir tu identidad como CPU**_ – fue la voz seria de Luna atravez de su enlace mental y nameless respondio con un " _ **Si**_ " así luna corta su conexión con nameless mientras este en el basilisco de Planeptune hogar donde vive neptune.

Estoy bien he caído en algo que amortiguo mi caída – respondió Neptune con felicidad y alivio, Nameless sonríe decidiendo llamar su atención.

Deberías de hechar un vistaso a quienes tienes abajo de quien amortiguo tu caída Neppy-chan – comentó Nameless alzando su mano para terminar señalando a las otras 4 personas debajo de neptune y esta ultima mirar quienes se encontraban debajo así que rápidamente de un salto se pone de pie.

Waaa! lo siento chicas! No pense que fueran tan comodas digo están bien!? – Exclamo Neptune mientras ayudaba a compa, IF. Nepgear y histoire pero esta ultima estaba inconcien, mientras nameless le sale una gota de sudor por las graciosa escena que hace neptune.

 **-Nameless-**

Mientras veo como neptune ayuda a las chicas, yo tomo en mis brazos a la pequeña que parece un hada creo que esta debe de ser su oráculo así que decidí acostarla en el sofa con cuidado, me doy la vuelta hacia donde están las chicas decido acercarme ya cuando todo esta mas tranquilo.

aunque este dia a sido el mas divertido que he tenido – fueron mis pensamientos sobre lo que he vivido este día en eso dirijo mi mirada hacia lo que podría ser la hermana de Neptune me mira – _parece mas mayor que Neptune si no lo supiera diría que ella es la mayor en lugar de Neptune_ – estaba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de la hermana de Neptune me saco de mis pensamientos.

ne ne one-chan quien es él? – escuché lo que dijo la Candidata a CPU a Neptune mientras me miraba y yo le di una sonria lo cual hizo que se ruborise un poco, haciendola ver linda, sacudo mi cabeza un poco para no pensar eso denuevo neptune se acerco a nosotros y por alguna razon siento que algo malo va a pasar, mientras veo como neptune se acerca a hacia mi y se pone al lado mio.

Bueno mi querida neppy jr te presento al nuevo miembro de mi grupo! Nam-nam! – la oí decirlo con tanta alegria añadiendo ese apodo causando que me salga una gota de sudor por ello y después me acerco a "neppy jr" para presentarme correctamente.

Hola soy Son Nameless pero puedes llamarme Nameless, un gusto – le contesté mientras le sonría con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Nepgear-**

Hola soy Son Nameless pero puedes llamarme Nameless, un gusto – se presentó a mi de manera educada junto con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazon palpitara y sentí que mis mejillas empezaban a arderme.

Soy Nepgear la Candidata a CPU es un gusto conocer a un nuevo amigo de Neptune-one-chan - fue lo que dije lo mas tranquila posible, para que no se notara mi nerviosismo, al mirar lo veo que se pone su rostro cerca a mi rostro haciendo que mi mejillas ardan mas.

oye Nepgear-chan estas bien tienes tus mejillas muy rojas, no estarás enferma? – lo dijo con tanta inocencia que hizo que mi corazon se acelere y apoyo su frente con la mia, con todo mi esfuerzo en no desmallarme.

N-no t-te pre-preocupes estoy bi-bien – ésas fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar ya que estaba nerviosa pues la persona frente a mi causaba que mi corazón sintiera sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, pero por alguna razon senti que algo iba a pasar y que mi one-chan sera la causante.

Waa! que pasa neppy jr! Estas bien!? – escuché la voz de preocupación de onee-chan hacia mi, vi que mi one-chan se encontraba colgandose en la espalda de Nameless, estando tan cerca nuestros rostros uno del otro hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio callendo encima de mi, pero quede en shock ante lo que sucedio después.

 **-Narrador-**

Todo fue silencio, lo que sucedio recien tambien desperto a histoire y vio el "accidente" que causo neptune, al mismo Neptune quedo horrorizada como si le hubieran quitado algo muy valioso.

Mientras Compa e IF no sabian si reise por la cara se neptune o preocuparse por el "accidente" que causo. En el que se ve a nameless encima de nepgear, pero el verdadero " accidente" no es ese sino el hecho de que los labios de Nameless se encontraban unidos a los labios de Nepgear, ninguno podia articular palabras hasta que nameless por fin pudo reaccionar.

L-lo si-siento – se disculpó nervioso y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza, mientras ponia 2 dedos en su frente apenas pudo pensar bien en su casa pero logro visualizar su cuarto

 **¡TISH!**

Para desaparecer con su teletransportación.

Mientras vemos como una nepgear se levanta con la mirada baja y se va a paso acelerado hacia su cuarto, entrando dentro de este y cerrando la puerta, termina apoyando su espalda en la pared dejando ver como sus mejillas seguian rojas pero este era mas roja que antes.

Mientras las demas en la sala no sabian que decir hasta que sintieron sensación de terror, se giraron y vieron que venia de histoire envuelta en un aura oscura que prometía dolor, tanto neptuno como compa e IF estuvieron aterradas por la ahora enfurecida histoire.

He este chicas ayuda! – pidiendo ayuda a sus amigas dirigió su mirada hacia donde se suponian que estaban las chicas siendo que en ese mismo sitio parpadeaban puntos con la silueta de las chicas afirmando que ya no estan ahi, miro a sus amigas en la puerta y estas le devolvieron la mirada.

suerte nep-nep si necesitas de una enfermera que te cuide llámame! – Exclamo la enfermera en entrenamiento para salir corriendo del lugar con absoluto terror de lo que histoire le haria si llegara a ayudar a Neptune seguro sufriría el mismo castigo! o peor!

je je igualmente te mando suerte nep-nep si sobrevives vendre a verte! – fueron las palabras de IF siendo la última en salir termino por cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo sin mirar atras ya que nunca habia visto una histoire tan enojada como ahora, además no queria compartir el mismo destino que Neptune!

traidoras! – grito cómicamente mientras una sombra de cierta tomo se reflejo delante de ella lentamente giro y conoció el verdadero terror.

NEP-TU-NO! -grito con enojo histoire con una voz que decia "de esta no te salvas" y neptuno se asusto mientras se giraba pero en ese momento se arrepintio de hacerlo, porque ahora estaba aterrada.

Pie-piedad? – fue lo único que pudo decir Neptune con miedo en su voz.

NO! – Grito con enojo así empezando el castigo de la ahora aterrada CPU de Planeptune.

NEPPU! – fue el grito de Neptune que se hizo eco alcanzo a ser escuchado por sus amigas causándole un escalofríos a ambas..

 _Eso le va a doler mañana_ – pensaron al unísono compa e IF mientras escuchaban los gritos de tortura de Neptune hasta que ya no se escucharon mas habiendo pasando 1 hora.

 **-Con Nepgear-**

Vemos a nepgear acostada en su cama con su brazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos mientras tocaba sus labios suavemente con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

 **-Con Nameless y Luna-**

Vemos a Nameless acostado en su cama mirando el techo, mientra estira su mano derecha y lo apreta formando un puno, mientras luna permanecía en silencio ya que hace 1 hora de que habia vuelto a casa y vio que su compañero estaba extraño, este le conto lo que paso cabe decir que sintio celos, pero entendia a su compañero y le permitio cortar la conexion hasta mañana en la mañana, para que pueda despejar su mente. Mientras tanto Nameless se calmaba aun recordaba el "accidente" que tuvo por culpa de neptuno, mirando el techo mientras se toca los labios con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

 **-Nameless y Nepgear-**

Ambos se tocaban sus respectivos labios sonrojandose recordando ese pequeño "Incidente" hace 1 hora.

'sus labios eran muy dulces y suaves' – dijeron al unísono causando que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojo intenso se dieron vuelta en sus respectivas camas y procedieron a dormir o al menos intertar dormir.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	2. Capitulo 1

_No me daré por vencido_ \- persona pensando o recuerdos

 _ **Tienes razón**_ – telepatia

 **Kaio-ken!** – técnicas

 **Capitulo 1 Sentimientos, Primera cita y el regreso de Broly el Legendario Super Saiyajin**

* * *

 **-Nameless-**

* * *

 **-2 horas después-**

Me desperté viendo que solo él podía dormir 2 horas desde que me dormí pensando en ese beso, ahh seguro era su primer beso, pero no puedo quejarme me gusto ... ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Bueno me levante y me cambie la leyenda a Luna.

 **Para Luna-chan:**

 **Por sí lo tengo que despertar y que no estoy, es porque salí a la base para desesperar mi mente temprana, así que no te preocupes por la nueva cuando termine de entrenar.**

 **ATT Nameless tu querido compañero y amigo ...**

 **-10 minutos después-**

Nameless: bien andando.

Diciendo y con mi equipo junto a las semillas del ermitaño puse mis 2 dedos en la frente teletransportandome a un campo no muy lejos de la planeptune.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-A las afueras de Planeptune-**

Aparece en el campo es un lugar abierto y se ve la gran ciudad. Planetamente gracias a mi teletransportación y deje las cosas que la plataforma en el piso, empezando a hacer algo así como ejercicios de calentamiento con pesos de 5 toneladas en muñecas, botas y camisa mientras tengo mi gi azul, empiezo con 10,000 abominables, lagartijas, estiramientos y demás pero con dificultad y por los pesos me lo complicaba pero aun así no me rendiré por un simple calentamiento, también incluí una meditación pero fue un error porque vino a mi mente la imagen de ese pequeño "incidente" tratando de olvidarlo pero para mi frustración no lo logró causando que mis emociones se empezaban a descontrolar.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

* * *

 **-Nepgear-**

* * *

 **-10 minutos atrás-**

Me desperté porque soñé con que me besaba otra vez con "él" pero en este sueño, el beso no era "accidental", me levanté que solo pararon 2 horas desde que me había dormido, la verdad es que fue mi primer beso para ser un "accidente" realmente me gusto de solo pensarlo mis mejillas se encendían tornándose de color rosado, me pregunto si al gusto también el beso que nos dimos por "accidente" , sinceramente la curiosidad me mata y quiero respuestas, pero ¿por qué no encontrarlo? , sacudí mi cabeza.

Nepgear: pero eso no me detendrá lo encontraré, aunque no se que le diré.

Dije lo último en un susurró eso y me había visto una carta que avisaba que iba a salir como un desesperado como una excusa para buscarlo.

 **Para Histoire y Neptune-Onee-chan:**

 **Por qué llega a ti mismo y no me encuentras en casa, salí a caminar para despejar mi mente un rato volveré pronto.**

 **ATT con cariño Nepgear ...**

 **-10 minutos después tiempo real.**

Nepgear: bien todo listo.

Diciendo eso salgo de casa y me transformo en purple sister.

Empiezo a volar, cuando me pierdo el tiempo mirando hacia abajo, mirando hacia donde hay un campo lejano que se dirige hacia el suelo, decido ir a ver, pero a mitad de camino me detengo, porque veo que comienza a temblar el lugar en eso en mi vista y me sorprendí con lo que vi

* * *

 **-Narrador-**

* * *

Se ve como todo el planeta comienza a temblar, causando que se desesperaran las diosas y que Neptuno que duerme plácidamente.

\- **Lowee** -

La CPU de lowee se despertó por el temblor hasta que sintió miedo por el poder desconocido que superaba los poderes de una CPU en su forma HDD también se despertaron las Candidata a una CPU Ram y Rom (las hermanas blancas).

Ram: que pasa Blac-nee-chan ?.

Decía mientras tomaba la mano a su hermana Rom con miedo, no solo por el temblor sino por el poder que superaba su hermana Blac con ease sin ser CPU.

Rom: tengo miedo Ram-nee-san, blac-onee-chan.

Decía, también, tomo a la mano de su hermana Ram con el mismo miedo en común, blac las mira a ambas.

Blac: No se lo que pasa pero proviene de las afueras de planeptune, así que quédense aquí y que puede ser peligroso y no se puede hacer solo para ir a buscar la causa de esto, una vez que tenga la información volveré enseguida.

Dijo seriamente mientras se transformaba en HDD Corazón blanco.

Rom / Ram: diez cuidado blac nee-chan / ten cuidado blac-nee-chan.

Dijeron al unísono preocupadas por su hermana que desaparecía entre las nubes.

 **-Leanbox-**

La CPU de Leanbox se despertó con su sueño de belleza, pero el pico de poder que emanaba fue el causante del temblor la terminación desesperada por completo, tanto que fue el poder que la ponía realmente nerviosa, que puede pasar un buen rato con facilidad cuando esta su forma HDD y este ser desconocido no era una CPU, depues de unos segundos se dio cuenta que ese poder provenía de las afueras de planeptune.

Vert : es mejor que vaya a investigar.

Dijo seriamente empezando a brillar y transformándose en Corazón verde (HDD) salió volando de la ventana de su habitación hacia planeta.

 **-Lastation-**

Estaban tranquilas noire (corazón negro) junto a su hermana uni (hermana negra) durmiendo en sus cuartos de los hechos, hasta que comenzó el temblar todo el lugar y luego sintieron la extraña energía que la supera en su forma HDD sin ser una CPU así las hizo temblar nivel de miedo que alguien tenga tal nv de poder.

Noire: Uni ire a investiga tu tudate aquí puede ser peligroso, si algo sucede te avisare lo mas rápido posible entendido?

Dijo seriamente ya que si este es el mejor de los poderes de la CPU, tiene cuidado de que la nueva generación sea el futuro y no haya sido arriesgado que le pasara algo a su hermana menor, además de que este poder provenía de las afueras de Planeptune.

Uni: de acuerdo one-chan pero ten cuidado.

Dijo con preocupación que también tiene ese poder que parece irreal y que le tiene más miedo por su hermana mayor que no quiere que le pase nada.

Noire: Lo tendré, volveré pronto lo prometo.

Dijo eso cuando comenzó a brillar y se transformó en Black heart (HDD) y salía volando de su cuarto rumbo a las afueras de planeptuno.

 **-Planeptune-**

En la casa de Nameless, Luna se despertó y se quedo en shock, cuando sintió la energía de su compañero ya había alcanzado un poder que superaba la CPU en formas HDD

Mientas en casa de Neptuno, Histoire por primera vez estaba realmente asustada, por lo que la energía desconocida ya superaba el poder de las CPU estado HDD, pero Histoire sabe que no solo puedo usar los demas reinos de las otras cosas sino que también puedo cargarlo a las otras dimensiones, pero fue una escala muy débil así que no llamo tanto la atención del momento.

 **-Zona desconocida Arfoire-**

Arfoire se tensa un poco porque el poder aumenta y aumenta para superar el poder de una CPU en su forma HDD y aun estando lejos del lugar como si lo siéntase ahí.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

Nepgear veía como un viento la empujaba pero logro mantenerse en pie y una luz dorada brillo con intensidad como una gran resplandor que la cego temporalmente. Paso unos segundos el brillo ceso pero lo que vio la impacto, una persona que es rodeada por un extraño fuego dorado.

De pie frente a ella ya se una leyenda el súper saiyajin, el cual ella aun no tenia conocimiento, mientras trataba de acercarse, pero ese extraño fuego dorado creaba una presión de aire que le impedía acercarse.

Nepgear: debo encontrar alguna manera para acercarme, porque por alguna razón él me resulta familiar y debo averiguar quien es.

Dijo mientras con esfuerzo volaba pero ni un poco pudo acercarse, hasta que él al verla por fin pudo reaccionar.

Nameless(SSJ): mm?

Dijo mirando a nepgear y luego a si mismo vio que se había transformado en el SSJ, porque había perdido el control de sus emociones, dejo de generar el aura dorada dejando que nepgear pudiera acercarse y estar frente a él.

Nepgear: Estas bien?

Dijo eso preocupa? no sabia porque la persona frente ella le causaba esa sensación de preocupación y no sabia porque tuvo que preguntar algo que no venia al tema, recibió un suspiro de la persona frente a ella.

Nameless(SSJ): lamento si te cause problemas nepgear-chan

Dijo eso y dejo caer el SSJ dejando en shock a nepgear mientras sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a arder y tornándose de un color rosado, empezó a ponerse nerviosa tanto que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, porque la persona frente a ella en este momento era la que estaba buscando estaba apunto de decir algo pero este volvió a hablar.

Nameless: se que tienes preguntas pero este no seria el lugar ideal, además, siento como otras 3 presencias se acerca y perdón si lo que hare es un poco repentino.

Dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas y las convirtió en una capsula, procedió a guardarla en su Dogi y rápido se pone frente a Nepgear, mientras rápidamente la carga de forma nupcial, lo cual hace que su sonrojo aumente mientras él cierra los ojos para visualizar un lugar seguro , le viene a la mente una imagen de la sala de su casa(la casa de Nameless) y desaparece con nepgear en brazos justo a tiempo, porque las demás CPU black, green y white heart habían llegado al lugar momentos después de teletransportarse.

Black heart(noire): parece que no fui la única que decidió venir.

Dijo mirando a green y white hearts(vert y blac) mientras miraba a los alrededores en busca del causante de ese poder

White hear(blac): algo de esa magnitud hubiera llamado con facilidad a cualquiera excepto a purple heart(neptuno) debe estar profundamente dormida si no se despertó con esto.

Dijo mientras hacia lo mismo que black heart(noire) mira como quedo el lugar dándose cuenta que lo que haya estado aquí ya se había ido.

Green heart(Vert): ara ara así que tampoco fui la única, es interesante que alguien supera nuestro nv de CPU tenga esa cantidad de poder no lo creen?.

Dijo mientras miraba el campo que aunque una parte de tierra se haya agrietado ve que se contuvo para no hacer un daño colateral a la naturaleza lo cual la alegra y la alivia.

Black heart(Noire): Mañana debemos organizar una reunión entre todas para discutir sobre este hecho.

Dijo seriamente y algo pensativa.

White heart(Blac): estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices esto debe ser tratado ya que no sabemos si es un enemigo o aliado el causante de lo que sucedió hoy.

Dijo mientras ella y black heart asentía en aprobación por la situación y poder llevar acabo la reunión mañana mientras ella y black heart dirigen su mirada a green heart esperando su respuesta.

Green heart(Vert): siento como que me comen con la mirada esperando mi respuesta saben? Y tienes razón mañana a las 15pm organizaremos la reunión y creo que debería ser en planeptune ya que es cerca de sus tierras que opinan?

Dijo eso mientras miraba a ambas Black y White hearts.

Black heart(Noire)/white heart(Blac): estoy de acuerdo/ estoy de acuerdo.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo luego se miraron entre ellas y asintieron en aprobación mientras black manda un mensaje a histoire sobre la reunión atreves de su intercomunicador.

 **[Para: Histoire]**

 **[Mañana 13 de junio a las 15pm se organizara una reunión por lo que sucedió esta noche 12 de junio así que pon al tanto a Neptuno sobre la reunión ya que se hará en planeptune**

 **ATT Noire]**

 **[MENSAJE ENVIADO CORRECTAMENTE]**

Black heart(Noire): bien ya avise a histoire sobre el asunto de la reunión, si no hay nada mas volveré a casa y que mi pequeña hermana Uni debe estar preocupada.

Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono para anotar en su celular la fecha, hora y lugar de la reunión.

White heart(Blac): yo también debo volver ya que también ram y rom deben de estar preocupadas y les dije que volvería pronto.

Dijo mientras apuntaba también en su celular lo de la reunión.

Green heart(Vert):Ara ara entonces estamos de acuerdo entonces que tengas buena noches.

Dijo mientras guardaba su celular a viendo apuntado el dia, fecha y hora de la reunión.

Después se esa ultima charla cada una se fueron a sus respectivos hogares y hablarían mañana ya aunque lo podían hacer hoy, sabían que deberían estar preparadas y tener libre un día por eso decidieron de hacer mañana la reunión en planeptune cada una llego a casa.

 **-En Lastation-**

Noire fue a avisarle a su hermana explicando todo para la tranquilidad de su hermana Uni después procedieron a irse a dormir ya que seria un largo día para poder sacar un día libre para la reunión.

 **-En Lowee-**

Blac llego para alivio de sus hermanas Ram y Rom procediendo a explicarle todo, para así prepararse para un largo día para el día de la reunión después de la explicación cada uno fue a su cuarto a dormir, aunque blac aun tenia en mente de quien en buscar a esta persona, ya que una anomalía como esta le parece interesante y estaba segura de que será un futuro aliado era una gran corazonada.

 **-En Leanbox-**

Al llegar Vert procedió a darse una ducha para despejar su mente y poder descansar ya que hoy tendría mucho trabajo para poder tener el día libre para la reunión de mañana, después de salir de bañarse se seco, se cambio y se acostó para levantarse con plena energía.

 **-En Planeptune-**

En la casa de Neptuno Histoire recibió el mensaje de Black Heart(Noire) y anoto el día y la hora de la reunión, se había calmado un poco pero aun se sentía intranquila pero seguro que en la reunión podrán llegar a una solución al problema solo espera que a Neptuno no se le olvide algo le decía que tendría que volver el trabajo de Neptuno.

 **-Planeptune Casa de Nameless hora 2:00 a.m.-**

Apareció Nameless con Nepgear y esta aun con los ojos cerrados, pero aun con un leve sonrojo, procedió a sentar en el sofá a Nepgear y en ese momento Luna le hablo atreves de su mente.

Luna: **_nameless-kun porque ocultabas tu verdadero poder? hasta yo sentí tu poder incrementar al tal grado que igualaste a un CPU._**

Dijo atreves del enlace mental.

Nameless: **_la razón es simple no había podido alcanzar ese nv porque la mayor parte de mi poder esta sellado, si tuviera que calcular tengo un 15 % de mi poder y el otro 85 % están sellados y debo entrenar para ir liberando mi poder de apoco, pero también poder controlarlo ya que esa es una razón también para sellar mi propio poder es un entrenamiento de control, así como mente, cuerpo y alma en total sincronía, el hecho de que mi transformación de Súper saiyajin haya salido se debe a que controlo una parte de mi poder pero aun así esa transformación depende de mi emoción de la ira así que tendré que entrenar como mi padre para volver a controlarlo sino ocurriría lo de hoy cuando me empezó a transformar._**

Dijo mentalmente explicándole sobre sus poderes que actualmente tiene la gran mayoría sellados por decisión propia. Luna no preguntaría porque pero entiende que abra personas que querrán su poder y sellarlos es una manera de ocultarlo, también se dio cuenta que si el no controla el 100% de su poder también sería aconsejable sellarlo porque ese poder seria un arma de doble filo ya que le dariá mas poder pero al mismo tiempo le causara daño a él o incluso a aquellos que son importantes para él.

Luna: **_entiendo pero ten cuidado la próxima vez entendido?_**

Dijo mentalmente en forma de regaño el cual Nameless asintió.

Nameless: _**si si mama lo hare.**_

Dijo en su mente con un tono de burla y una sonrisa sintió que la espada se molesto y sabia que iba a responder pero no le dejo.

Nameless: _**tenemos una invitada sabes?**_

Dijo en su mente y Luna miro percatándose de que su invitada era una CPU de la nueva generación Purple sister, recordando su conversación de que tuvo con Nameless cuando volvió a casa.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

Nos encontramos con Nameless en su cuarto después de ese "incidente" el cual fue a causa de Neptuno, lo cual lo llevo a tele transportarse rápido a su casa habiendo dicho "lo siento" y "salir corriendo", en eso luna vuelve a conectar su conexión con Nameless ya que siente que la persona que puede detectar que Nameless es un CPU God ya no esta cerca.

Luna: que sucedió nameless-kun mientras no estaba y porque estamos en casa ?

Dijo con signos de "¿?" a su alrededor.

Nameless: bu-bueno lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño "accidente" a causa se Neptuno.

Dijo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro acordándose de lo que sucedió en la casa de Neptuno.

De repente le dio un escalofríos y vio un aura oscura alrededor de Luna.

Luna: que tipo de "accidente"?

Dijo con una voz dulce que daba terror

Nameless: autor no cree que exagera, que pensara las personas?.

Dijo rompiendo la 4ta pared

Luna: NA-ME-LESS dime que tipo de "accidente"?

Dijo con una voz tan dulce que prometía dolor si no respondía.

Nameless: bu-bueno yo había visto a nepgear-chan...

Iba diciendo y cuando dijo "nepgear-chan" su aura oscura creció haciendo que Nameless sude a mares pero prosiguió.

Nameless: la había vi-visto sonrojada y pensé que estaba enferma, puse mi frente con la de ella para ver si en verdad lo estaba, pero al hacerlo y estando cerca Neptuno también se preocupó, se colgó en mi espalda y pues jeje perdí el equilibrio y-y ca-cai encima de nepgear-chan y nu-nuestros labios se juntaron en pocas palabras nos dimos un beso por "accidente" y por los gritos que escuche creo que histoire la esta castigando a Neptuno.

Termino de explicar y mientras Nameless rezaba internamente mientras inconscientemente preparaba su testamento por si luna lo llega a matar.

Luna: así que ese fue el "accidente"?

Dijo y Nameless solo asentía con la cabeza.

Luna: Entiendo no te preocupes nameless-kun jeje espero histoire me guarde algo para mi para darle una tortura apropiada digo castigo.

Dijo eso mientras daba una risitas de maldad así cortando la conexión ya que se había ido a planear la tor digo castigo para Neptuno en el futuro

Nameless: Creo que me salve y es bueno saber que el autor es bueno en ocasiones , no me hubiera gustado si también hubiera pensado en torturar a Nepgear-chan, además me gusto su beso, ' _maldito autor que me hace decir las cosas que quiero guardar para mi_ '

Rompiendo la 4ta pared y Diciendo lo del beso en su mente haciendo se sonroja levemente por lo que pensó y termino de romper la 4ta pared contra el autor pero este lo seguirá haciendo en ocasiones.

* * *

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Empezó a sentir celos luna pero lo disimula para que no se de cuenta de que Nameless es un CPU el primero hombre CPU.

Luna: **_Cuenta conmigo por si necesitas ayuda_.**

Dijo eso mentalmente mientras aparece en su vaina en la espalda de Nameless mientras este responde con un " ** _Ok_** ".

Nameless mira a Nepgear.

Nameless: oe oe nepgear-chan estas Bien?

Dijo con tono preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado y la miraba.

Nepgear: he-he si estoy bien no te preocupes Nameless-kun.

Dijo mientras procedió a abrir sus ojos y no sabia en donde estaba pero aun estaba levemente sonrojada ya que se dio cuenta que estaba a solas con Nameless.

Nameless: así que kun? Je es broma nepgear-chan me alegro que estés bien y dime que necesitas de mi ya que por lo que veo me estabas buscando verdad?

Dijo graciosamente al inicio para calmar a nepgear aunque logro lo contrario hacerla sonrojar mas y la puso nerviosa la pregunta aunque se la veía contenta porque Nameless se preocupa por ella.

Nepgear: he-he si te es-estaba bu-buscando pa-para pre-preguntarte algo importante.

Dijo tartamudeando y sonrojada pero tomando valor dirigía su vista a Nameless que este al verla se sonrojo pensó en " _que se ve linda_ " eso no paso desapercibido por luna pero lo dejo pasar ya que quería que su compañero tuviera mas personas de confianza en su vida.

Nameless: y que es lo que me querías preguntar que era tan importante nepgear-chan?

Dijo aun levemente sonrojado sin apartar la vista de los hermosos ojos de Nepgear.

Nepgear: eh-eh bu-bueno qu-queria sa-saber qu-que pie-piensas del be-beso qu-que no-nos dimos po-por accidente?

Dijo tartamudeando y muy sonrojada esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido a Nameless porque se sonrojo mas de la cuenta.

Nameless: bu-bueno re-realmente me gu-gusto si es lo-lo que quería sa-saber.

Dijo tartamudeando y sonrojado que aparto la mirada por vergüenza, de repente sintió que algo se cayo al sofá y vio que nepgear se había desmayado Sonrojada y echando vapor por la cabeza a mas no poder por lo que Nameless le confeso eso la hizo sentirse tan feliz que llevo como resultado que se desmayara.

Nameless: nepgear-chan!

Grito con preocupación y la acomodo acostándola en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en su regazo pero suspiro de alivio porque solo fue un desmayo.

Nameless: me alegra que no haya sido nada grave y solo se haya desmayado.

Dijo eso mientras la tapaba con unas mantas que tenia y le daba un beso en la frente a nepgear quedando con un leve rubor por lo que hizo pero sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a dormir mientras tenia en su regazo apoyada la cabeza de nepgear descansando.

Nameless: buenas noches nepgear-chan y tu igual luna-chan.

dijo eso cerrando los ojos mientras escucho de luna un " _ **buenas noches nameless-kun**_ " y así procedió a dormir.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-Hora 9:00a.m casa de Nameless-**

Vemos a una nepgear abrasando la cintura de Nameless mientras decía "que cálido" mientras este seguía dormido, pero movió levemente sus piernas porque le había hecho cosquillas sin querer a Nameless y este movió las piernas para acomodarse pero despertando a Nepgear.

Nepgear: waaa que bien dormí.

Dijo eso frotándose los ojos tratándose de quitar el sueño lo cual lo logro pero que no debió hacerlo pues vio que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Nameless y eso la hizo sonrojar levantándose de golpe y estaba a punto de caer pero una mano de Nameless la sostuvo evitando que eso pase, había pensado que se había despertado pero no fue así, lo cual se le hizo raro porque no sabe como pudo ayudarla estando dormido. Pero lo que ella no sabia que inconscientemente activo su Ultra Instinto/Migatte no Gokui que hizo que su cuerpo la salvara de que se lastimase.

Nepgear: _que hare debería despertarlo? o no?_

Decía en su mente y no sabia que hacer pero se la jugo y lo trato de despertar.

Nepgear: ne ne nameless-kun ya es hora de levantarse.

Dijo eso y vio como este empezó a despertar pero al ver los ojos de él eran plateados pero solo fue por unos segundos ya que se volvieron oscuros como eran antes eso le pareció raro.

Nameless: buenos días nepgear-chan dormiste bien?

Dijo ya despierto y con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a nepgear

Nepgear: etto si dormí bien y gracias por cuidarme mientras estuve inconsciente espero no haberte ocasionado ningún problema.

Termino de decir aun con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras miraba a Nameless a los ojos.

Nameless: no te preocupes esta bien dime te gustaría si salimos a desayunar afuera ya que se me hizo tarde para preparar el desayuno.

Dijo con alegría en su voz pero con un leve sonrojo y no aparto la mirada de nepgear

Nepgear: me parece bien pero debería ir a casa primero para..

Fue interrumpida en ese momento

Nameless: te ves hermosa así nepgear-chan.

Decía sonriendo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza por que estaba avergonzado por ser tan directo en sus palabras.

Nepgear lleva una camisa blanca corbata azul con una falda del mismo color con una meclilla en el pelo como su hermana en forma Gampad.

Nepgear: gr-gracias nameless-kun.

Decía con un pequeño tartamudeo y con una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro

Nameless: Bueno no se si ir con esta ropa o con la nueva?, hmm.

Diciendo eso queda pensativo.

Nepgear: podría darte mi opinión si quieres ?

Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Nameless: bueno entonces no me tardó ni 5 segundos

Diciendo eso desaparece.

Nepgear: esta bien tomate...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando apareció justo en 5 segundos con su ropa nueva.

Nameless: y que te parece?

Dijo algo dudoso

Ahora nameless viste un dogi color rojo, la cual recubre una camiseta spandex oscura y unos brazaletes y correas azules, sus pantalones poseen esta misma tonalidad, siendo todo esto unido por una cinta que contiene las semillas sensu, de un color cerúleo similar a sus muñequeras y tobilleras.

Luego mirada se poso en nepgear y estaba roja como un tomate.

Nameless: hm? Nepgear-chan estas bien?

Dijo con inocencia y preocupado porque veía que estaba muy roja.

Nepgear: eh si es-estoy bien nameless-kun y respondiendo a tu pregunta te queda perfecto.

Dijo eso con un pequeño tartamudeo pero con sinceridad en sus palabras, además, una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Nameless se rio levemente mientras se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza Terminando de agradecerle por su sincera opinión de sus vestimentas.

Nameless: jeje gracias, entonces vamos?

Dijo esto mientras extendía su mano causando un leve rubor en nepgear esta le da una sonrisa y gustosamente le da la mano saliendo de la casa de Nameless.

Nameless ya pensó donde llevarla es un lugar que concurre regularmente para su mala suerte tendrá que comer tranquilamente ya que heredo la forma de comer saiyajin de su padre pero pudo controlarse mas cuando se trata de alguien que lo hace sentirse extraño otra vez la primera vez fue su primer amor y su primera esposa miku hatsune, eso le hizo pensar de como estarán ella y su hija, sacudió su cabeza daba gracias de que ella le dio permiso de encontrar el amor donde sea que vaya mientras ella sea la primera y no se puede negar que ella es la primera en todo los sentidos su primer amor, su primer beso y con la que tuvo su primer hijo, se rio para sus adentro y dio gracias que antes de entrar al portal dimensional espacio/tiempo el tiempo de la dimensión de su esposa miku fue modificado para ir lento para así no vuelva y ya no haya nadie a quien volver a ver es lo que menos quería, después de eso fue flotando dentro del portal viendo que de nuevo sus poderes eran sellados, realmente odiaba no poder controlar su poder pero quería encontrar un lugar donde poder usar su poder y que este no abriera portales mientras trata de controlar su poder para estabilizarlo y no volver a abrir portales por accidente ya que la única manera en que podía cerrarlos era por dentro por eso viajo por dimensiones y así termino aquí por lo que vio este lugar tendrá lo que realmente buscaba estabilizar su propio poder.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-Planeptune Basilicom 9:00 a.m.-**

Vemos a histoire que estaba por despertar a neptune y nepgear pero antes de ir vio una nota en la mesa que decía...

 **Para Histoire y Neptune-Onee-chan:**

Con eso se dio cuenta que era de nepgear asa que siguió leyendo.

 **Por si llegan a despertarse y no me encuentran en casa, salí a caminar para despejar mi mente un rato volveré pronto.**

 **ATT con cariño Nepgear...**

Termino de leer la nota.

Histoire: por lo menos alguien se levanto temprano, no como alguien que merece otro castigo.

Dijo eso ultimo con voz tranquila que prometía dolor para esa persona.

 **-Cuarto de Neptune-**

Esta se despierta de golpe porque sintió escalofríos como si le dijera que se levantará o sufriría si no lo hacia, se levanto, se cambio y salió del cuarto, sintió que se olvidaba algo y aparecieron signos al rededor de su cabeza.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque histoire apareció, para su buena suerte se sintió aliviada por dentro y no sabia porque.

Neptune: buenos días histy!

Dijo alegremente mientras sonreía levantando la mano en saludo.

Histoire la vio.

Histoire: Buenos días Neptuno me alegro no haber tenido que despertarte o sino hubiera sido muy desafortunado.

Dijo con voz calmada pero neptuno sintió otro escalofríos tomando nota de despertarse antes que la venga a despertar, riendo nerviosamente neptune respondió.

Neptune: jeje si muy desafortunado, este histy has visto a neppy jr?

Dijo cambiando de tema para sentirse mas segura.

Histoire: Nepgear se levanto temprano y salió a caminar dejo una nota de que volvería temprano.

Dijo eso para ver a Neptuno con ropa de detective y una lupa acercándolo y alejándolo de su ojo derecho ante esto le sale una gota de sudor a histoire ya que Neptuno hará una tontería pero no la detendrá.

Neptune: eso es sospechoso de parte de neppy jr iré a investigar.

Dijo eso saliendo rápido del lugar hacia la puerta principal y salir de la casa.

Histoire: porque siento que no debí decirle, quizás sea porque si no le decía me estaría preguntando una y otra vez, lo cual seria tedioso.

Dijo eso encogiéndose de hombros y procedió a irse del lugar hacia cocina para disponer a desayunar.

 **-Casa de Compa hora 9:20 a.m.-**

Con el disfraz de detective fue a por neppy jr pero primero fue a buscar a Compa e IF a pedirles que la ayuden A buscar a neppy jr llego a casa de Compa entrando sin avisar.

Neptune: Buenos días! compa!

Dijo alegremente vio a compa que termino de desayunar se giro a ver a Neptuno que entro de imprevisto.

Compa: buenos días Nep-nep como amaneciste? y porque el disfraz de detective?

Dijo alegremente ya que recordó los gritos de dolor y eso causo un leve escalofríos en compa pero vio que Neptuno esta bien pero parece que sea, lo que sea que hizo Histoire parece que se paso tanto que su memorias de 1 hora de castigo hacia Nep-nep se borraron o no los recuerda de momento.

Neptune: bien Aunque me olvidé de desayunar! Pero no importa y en cuanto al disfraz es para buscar a neppy jr!

Dijo con diversión en su voz y de pronto compa también aparece con un disfraz de detective

Compa: entonces todo listo Holmes.

Dijo poniéndose al lado de Neptuno y llevaba sus cosas guardadas.

Neptune: vamos Watson tenemos mucho que hacer y de paso también pedir que nos ayude IF.

Dijo eso mientras ambas salieron de la casa de compa.

 **-En el centro de la ciudad planeptune hora 9:20 a.m.-**

Iba caminando IF por el centro de la ciudad y sintió un escalofríos.

IF: algo me dice que nep-nep y compa me harán meterme en sus líos, peor aun es que es algo sencillo y termina siendo otra cosa ah.

Dijo dando un suspiro y vio a nepgear la iba saludar pero se detuvo porque iba de la mano de Nameless de repente se escondió en unos arbustos y no sabe porque solo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

IF: se que hace 1 día se conocen, no se si seré yo pero estos 2 están en una cita? Digo porque mas estarían de las manos. Genial ya parezco como Nep-nep haciendo esto.

Dijo mientras en otro lado Neptuno estornudo, IF siguió mirando.

IF: bueno quizás sea otra cosa además era la hora del desayuno quizás la invito a comer, pero eso contaría como una cita? Bueno no se nada de eso así que será mejor si los dejos y me vaya a encontrar a Neptune.

Diciendo se tenso porque se sentia tensa como si alguien la estuviera observando a los minutos deja de sentirse observada empezando salir de los arbustos y se retira del lugar camino a la casa de Neptuno.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-10 minutos atrás hora 9:10 a.m.-**

Nameless y Nepgear habían salido de la casa de Nameless a desayunar mientras ignoraban el hecho de que estaban tomados de la mano.

Nepgear: nameless-kun puedo preguntarte algo?

Dijo mirándolo mientras caminaban de la mano.

Nameless: claro dime nepgear-chan?.

Dijo mientras este gira su cabeza a mirarla a los ojos.

Nepgear: que eres realmente? porque tu transformación de ese con tu cabellera rubia y esa extraño fuego dorado, no es algo que hay visto antes y tampoco e visto algo así en varias dimensiones paralelas a estas.

Dijo mirándolo con curiosidad

Nameless: bueno se que es malo indagar en la vida privada pero no puedo esconder mi pasado por siempre je, pregunta crees en la teoría de los multiversos?

Dijo mientras seguía mirándola.

Nepgear: se que saben su existencia pero no han podido ir a esos multiversos, ya sea porque mandaban robots o cámara las señales nunca llegaban así que lo daban por destruido los objetos que enviaban o no tenían acceso total al portal del multiversos ya que dentro del portal estos a mitad de camino su señal y funcionamiento desaparecían.

Dijo mientras le explicaba de que si había existencia de la teoría del multiversos pero no pudieron acceder completamente a ella.

Nameless: resulta que yo soy capaz de acceder a el y provengo de uno de esos multiversos aunque mi primer viaje fue de dimensión a dimensión para llegar aquí diría que fue suerte porque fui capaz de atravesar un portal que se abrió por segunda vez y resulto ser un portal multiversal

Dijo con sinceridad y alegría en su voz, mientras disfrutaba la cara de shock de nepgear por esa revelación de que alguien ya pueda acceder al multiversos

Nepgear: W-wow nameless-kun eso debe ser impresionante el poder ver los multiversos cuando viajas.

Dijo eso y vio que la sonrisa de Nameless se esfumo, de pronto sintió un dolor en su pecho porque puso una expresión triste en su rostro.

Nameless: ciertamente puedo ir sin problemas pero no lo hago por hacerlo sino porque tengo un enorme poder que gracias al portal del multiversos adquirí la habilidad que me permite sellar mi poder, el primer portal me llevo con la persona que yo llame padre aunque no fuese su hijo de sangre éramos de la misma raza y él me quería como si lo fuera igual su esposa que la llegue a amar como una madre, ahí entrene y me volví fuerte enfrente enemigos increíblemente fuertes pero no los vencía aunque tenía el poder de hacerlo ese no era mi deber sino de mis amigos yo antes de llegar a ese mundo ya sabia todo lo que pasaría y pude dejar que todo el tiempo fluya normalmente y cuando murió mi padre por proteger el planeta de un monstruo fue en vano porque volvió pero mi hermano lo venció con un poco de mi ayuda de los demás.

Dijo explico los juegos de cell y lo que hizo en esos años que hubo paz siguió entrenando pero aunque su madre le decía que estudie, este le decía 'mente cuerpo y alma deben de estar en perfecto equilibrio no solo estudio también debo entrenar mi cuerpo y meditar para calmar mi alma y estar en paz para poder resolver los problemas en la vida' eso dejo a su madre sin palabra y este le dijo 'conociste a nuestro padre porque el entrena y tu hacía lo mismo pero tu eres la inteligencia tu eres la que completas como persona a nuestro padre eso siempre lo había visto', eso alegro a la madre de este porque nunca lo había visto así eso era un hecho ambos se completaban como el yin-yang así que dejo que entrenara y dejaba su tiempo en estudios también ya que este sabia que en un futuro tendría que dejar de pesar y empezar actuar por instinto para usar el migatte no gokui.

Nameless: paz por unos años hasta que nació nuestro nuevo hermanito goten y gohan ya comenzaba sus estudios en la preparatoria.

dijo mientras explico todo lo acontecido de la saga de buu en la pelea que participo y explico el entrenamiento que realizó, mientras sucedía las consecuencias de buu, estrenaba con su recién adquirido ki divino en eso nepgear lo interrumpió.

Nepgear: espera, espera que es el ki divino? Acaso te convertiste un dios en tu universo?!

Dijo impresionada ya que lo divino hacia énfasis que Nameless podría ser un dios un tanto diferente de su mundo pero un dios de otro multiversos de otra dimensión!

Nameless: bueno el ki divino no puede ser percibido por los mortales y el ki básico seria la energía de la vida para emplearla se debe se entrenar arduamente para ser efectiva y el ki divino se debe entrenar haciendo que tu ki no se desborde o salga de tu cuerpo mientras peleas lo cual es difícil pero lo logre ya que entrenaba en la habitación del tiempo que pedí por favor si podía modificarla para que no me afecte tanto el envejecer je en la habitación del tiempo 1 día fuera es 1 año ahí dentro, tuve que usar la técnica de un amigo de mi padre y hacer un clon dividiendo mi poder en 2 partes iguales mientras ambos tratábamos de ocultar nuestro ki todo eso lo logre en 6 meses la mitad de un año un control perfecto del ki divino luego entrene las transformación ya que para los saiyajin hay efectos con el ki divino pero eso será para mas tarde de acuerdo.

Dijo eso mientras siguió explicando todo el entrenamiento y que al completar 8 de 12 Meses para cumplir el año en esos 4 meses mas empezó entrenar sus instintos para dominar un estado en el que su cuerpo haría todo por instinto tanto en el ataque como defensa este estado le dijo a nepgear que se llama ultra instinto o migatte no gokui.

Nepgear: te debió ser difícil ya que dejar que el cuerpo actué por instinto estando tan acostumbrado a actuar por voluntad propia se sentiría extraño je.

Dijo graciosamente.

Nameless: no tienes ni idea sentía como si estuviera dormido pero consiente extraño diría jeje

Ambos se rieron y procedió a explicarle lo sucedido con majin buu del como le dieron a su padre en el otro mundo la oportunidad de estar 1 dia en el dia mortal, la aparición de el supremo kaio, el robo de la energía de su hermano para el despertar de majin buu, el como un rey demonio llamado dabura apareció rápidamente enfrente del acompañante del Supremo kaio kibito que fue eliminado por dabura este uso su saliva para convertir a sus amigos krilin y piccoro en piedra, el enfrentamiento con unos cuantos subordinados de babidi y el como este uso su poder para controlar a vegeta pero este solo lo uso para poder tener mas poder y poder asi enfrentarse a su padre, mientras gohan y el supremo kaio fueron a detener el despertar de majin buu pero fue inútil este despertó y dabura le quería hacer frente pero en la pelea entre el y buu fue convertido en una galleta gigante por este, su hermano intento también hacerle frente y fue mandado a volar junto el supremo con grandes golpes y ambos quedaron inconscientes en diferentes direcciones donde parar el supremo y gohan, cuando su tio vegeta noqueo a su padre comió una semilla del ermitaño fue hacerle frente a majin buu pero no podia vencerlo vino si hijo trunks junto con su hermanito goten y detrás de ellos piccoro vegeta los noqueo a ambos y piccoro se los lleva a un al templo sagrado para tenerlos a salvo, vegeta se sacrifica pero no pudo lograrlo ya que este se volvió a regenerar , mas adelante su padre le hace frente mostrando su ultima transformación el ssj3 y darle tiempo a trunks de buscar el radar del dragón para buscar las esferas para arreglar lo que ocasionó su tio vegeta, tiempo después surgió un cambio en buu sacando la parte mala de este y el cual tenia todo su poder el buu gordo perdió ante este y fue convertido en chocolate por el majin buu malo, mientras que su padre le enseñaba a su hermanito goten junto con trunks la fusión y con el poco tiempo le enseño el ssj3, de la fusión nació gotenks su primera pelea al lograrlo fue con el buu gordo aun cuando lo lograron fusionarse en ssj entrenaron en la habitación del tiempol y lograron el ssj3, intentaron encerrar a buu en la habitación del tiempo pero este arranque de ira abrio un portal logrando escapar tiempo despues logro escapar piccoro junto gotenks también pero sus amigos y familia fueron convertidos en chocolates y comidos empezando una pelea con buu y gotenks ssj3, mas adelante llegaría gohan mas fuerte que antes, él(nameless) estaría en el otro mundo junto a su padre entrenando un poco para calentamiento por si algo llegara a pasar algo, mas tarde sucede el engaño de buu obligando a gotenks a aparecer y los absorbe, se(nameless) queda en el planeta supremo y su padre le es entregado los arcillos pothara , luego gohan es absorbido la fusión de su tio y su padre dando el nacimiento de vegetto la humillación que le dio este a buu, aunque buu los absorbió este uso un campo de fuerza pero dentro se des fusionaron su tio vegeta rompe el arcillo porque ya no quería volver a fusionarse y le explico todo lo demás y de como uso su padre la genkidama y derroto a buu malo y dejaron vivir al bueno porque todos merecen vivir una segunda oportunidad si aun hay bondad en su corazón usando las esferas borraron los eventos causados de majin buu a las gente para que este pueda salir sin problemas de la casa del que lo cuida de ahí pasaron unos años.

Ahora explica la saga de dioses y la llegada de beerus el dios destructor, el hecho de que tuvieron que usar las esferas del dragón para saber como hacer un ritual para el dios saiyajin trataron de ubicarme porque necesitaban a uno mas para el ritual y como no lo encontraban donde estaba usaron el embarazo de su cuñada videl que esperaba un bebe de su hermano gohan que era su primer su primer bebé, el ascender al saiyajin dios de su padre el enfrentamiento y la derrota de este.

Nepgear: espera, espera si perdió entonces este dios destructor no destruiría la tierra si perdía?

Dijo con duda y signos de preguntas aparecían a su alrededor.

Nameless se ríe levemente.

Nameless: ciertamente pero hasta un dios destructor tiene corazón y espíritu de pelea seguro disfruto el combate que decidió no destruir el planeta solo destruir una simple pilar de roca destruyo.

Dijo mientras le miraba con una sonrisa alegre.

Nepgear: mm creo que tienes razón el espíritu de pelea hace muchas cosas pero en ocasiones eso no sirve si es un enemigo real que amenaza a tus seres queridos y el lugar donde vives.

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentía ese calidez que desprende Nameless y la hacía sentir segura.

Nameless: tienes razón en eso Nepgear-chan hay personas que no entenderán sin importar lo que hagas harán todo por destruir todo a su paso y es por eso que es mejor darles fin por mantener la paz mi padre solo mato cuando era necesario y así proteger el planeta de tan terribles villanos que amenazaban nuestro hogar.

Dijo mirándola a los y le da una inocente sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

Nameless: bueno creo que seguiré explicando.

Dijo eso y Nepgear asiente.

Nameless: bien donde me quede mmm a ya recordé! Bien después de eso freezer volvió, si preguntas quien es fue con la primera persona que mi padre alcanzó el SSJ/Súper Saiyajin es el estado en el que estuve el cabello dorado y el aura dorada que desprendía de esta transformación, con eso explicado continuó mm fue revivido por uno de sus subordinados y estuvo unos meses entrenando para alcanzar una nueva forma y había venido a la tierra pero ese fue un error para él.

Dijo eso mientras le explicaba como su hermano uso todo su poder para llamar a su padre logrando su cometido en el ultimo momento ya que freezer había lanzado su rayo de la muerte pero fue desviado por su padre que había venido con su tío vegeta y como al ser de la misma raza este(nameless) trataba a vegeta como su tío le explico esa parte, mientras prosigue de la batalla de su padre con freezer la sus transformación en ssj blue de su padre y la forma golden de freezer y su error de venir a pelear una vez obtenido su forma golden, en vez de seguir entrenando y acostumbrarse a su nueva forma, el golpe a traición causado por uno de los soldados de freezer su tío vegeta se hizo cargo y se transformo también en ssj blue y la medida desesperada de freezer al perder su forma golden que fue la destrucción del planeta en eso fue interrumpido.

Nepgear: alto ahí! Si el planeta fue destruido como es que pudieron arreglarlo?!

Dijo un poco exaltada no encontraba algo coherente en la explicación.

Nameless: bueno lo que sucede es que fue gracias al ángel protector/maestro del beerus el dios destructor junto a una parte de mis amigos y familia que estaban cerca a su alrededor en eso me incluyó y mi padre ya recuperado por una semilla del ermitaño que te hace recuperar de las heridas de muerte y no tendrías que necesitar comer por 10 días pero eso si la energía de la semilla se usa todo para curar completamente eso de la comida quedaría aparte y no cura enfermedades eso no me preocupa ya que no me enfermo desde que tengo memoria, mejor vuelvo al tema. El ángel se llama wiss uso su báculo y creo un campo de energía que nos protegió, este uso una técnica para retroceder el tiempo 2 minutos atrás tiempo suficiente y solo tenia una oportunidad mi padre ya que esa habilidad la puede usar una vez cada 2 horas, mi padre aprovechó esa oportunidad lanzó un kame-hame-ha destruyendo a freezer y al mi tio se desase del subordinado de freezer.

Termino de explicar lo de la pregunta de Nepgear.

Nepgear: cuando lo dices así tiene sentido jeje lo siento por interrumpir sigue.

Dijo eso mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la mano de Nameless con sus dedos.

Nameless: bueno después ocurrió un pequeño torneo el cuál era contra el hermano de beerus su nombre era champa el dios destructor del universo 6 este había recolectando las súper esferas del Dragón sarama, mi padre me llamó a participar pero tuve que negarme le dije que estaba entrenando y meditando un nuevo poder y necesit meses sin pelear mientras mantengo el control de este poder aunque mi padre se desilusiono le dije que tienen muchas posibilidades de ganar que llame a piccoro y majin buu tiempo después pudo completar el equipo. Volvieron y habían ganado piccoro me conto todo al preguntarle ya que mi padre no me ayudaría en saberlo je, beerus pidió que el planeta tierra del universo 6 fuera restaurado y que tenga el mismo avance que el planeta tierra de su universo.

Explico y también le dijo lo que pasaba si perdían y aunque no participo ya sabia que ganarían por eso no quiso participar.

Nepgear: guau es bueno que hayan ganado porque no seria bueno estar en un universo diferente por una pelea de niños a mi parecer jeje

Dijo con una leves risas a la cual él se le unió también.

Nameless: jeje pensamos igual, bueno parece que llegamos al lugar mira ahí iremos a desayunar te parece y de paso continuo contando mas mi lo que he vivido con mis amigos y familia te parece?

Dijo mientras seguía sin que se dieran cuenta sujetando ambos de las manos, ella miro el lugar.

Nepgear: me parece perfecto Nameles-kun y espero me cuentes mas de lo que has vivido

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de lo que le decía de la vida de Nameless sin darse cuenta de que ella seguía toma tomada de la manos con él .

Nameless: entremos.

Diciendo le dio una sonrisa pero de repente sintió la presencia de IF uso su ki y disimulando mirando vio que el ki venia de los arbustos, con una leve sonrisa sin que Nepgear lo notara envío un poco de su instinto asesino hacia el arbusto viendo que se movió y sintió su tención se dio vuelta mirando a Nepgear ya que estos estaban caminando hacia la entrada la puerta automática se abre, ambos entran de la mano mientras la puerta se cierra fueron a una mesa antes de que siquiera pudieran soltar sus manos aparece un mesero.

 **-Tiempo actual hora 9:20 a.m.-**

Mesero: Bienvenidos estimada pareja que desea ordenar

Dijo con una sonrisa viendo como ambos se sonrojaron este mesero es amigo de Nameless ya que es un cliente habitual del lugar de tanto venir que se han hecho muy buenos amigos ya Nameless pudo reponerse pero Nepgear no pudo

Nepgear: eh-eh y-yo.

No podía articular una palabra coherente ya que estaba sonrojada y ahora se percato que estaba de la mano vio que le empezó a acariciar la mano Nameless con sus dedo para hacerla sentir tranquila lo cual logro hacerla sentir segura.

Nameless: tu no cambias verdad siempre harás algo para molestarme y me pregunto como me había terminado haciendo tu amigo e touya?.

Dijo mirando al mesero llamado touya mientras Nameless inconscientemente acariciaba con la mano con la que sostenía la mano de Nepgear porque quería que este mas tranquila y segura.

Touya: creo que es porque eres un cliente muy concurrido que viene seguido cuando no tienes tiempo de hacer tu propia comida vienes aquí, además, al ser tan concurrente y con tu personalidad eres capas de hacer a un enemigo tu mejor amigo.

Dijo mientras dejaba el menú en la mesa mientras Nameless lo mira y suspira para encogerse de hombros.

Nameless: lo que digas touya lo que digas mmm dame el desayuno normal.

Dijo esto llamando la atención de Touya.

Nameless: se que me dirás pero es por que hoy es especial, así que si sucede algo tengo la semillas del ermitaño para aguantar el día .

Dijo mientras este asentía y miraba a Nepgear.

Touya: usted señorita que pedirá?

Dijo eso ya llamando la atención de Nepgear que se había quedado un poco ida por la situación anterior

Nameless: te recomendaría el especial 2.

Dijo eso dándole una sonrisa retadora a touya pero sabe que también el especial 2 es un rico desayuno.

Nepgear: mm a ver que dice el especial 2.

Dijo y leyó lo que decía y se le hacia agua a la boca mientras a touya le salían venas hinchadas en la cabeza porque le gano en su misma jugada su amigo.

 **Especial 2: chocolate caliente con junto con rebanada de pastel de chocolate con crema de frutilla y freza.**

Nepgear: eh quiero el especial 2 por favor.

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras touya toma el menú de Nepgear y apunta las ordenes en su librera.

Touya: de acuerdo su orden estará lista en unos minutos.

Dijo eso mientras hacia leve reverencia y se retiraba

Nepgear: tu amigo parecía molesto, porque?

Dijo curiosa ante la reacción del amigo de Nameless.

Nameless: bueno si es la primera vez como cliente el especial 2 es gratis pero ahí una trampa aquí y es que le descuentan el sueldo al empleado al que le ordenas el pedido en pocas palabras a touya, pero solo lo molesto siempre le pago de mas por su buen trabajo y esta no será la excepción le pagare tu parte como propina para que no piense que trabaja de gratis sus esfuerzos rinden sus frutos, bueno deberíamos sentarnos.

Diciendo eso se sientan y sueltan sus manos eso causo que inconscientemente nepgear frunciera enseñó ya que uno se sienta de un lado, mientras otro se sienta en el asiento de adelante causando que sus ojos se encuentren.

Nepgear: _quería que siguiera sosteniendo nuestras manos juntas._

Pensó y al darse cuente sonrojo levemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Nameless: pasa algo Nepgear-chan ? estas muy roja.

Decia con inocencia y preocupación esta trata de calmarse lográndolo dándole una sonrisa a éste

Nepgear: no, no pasa nada estoy bien no te preocupes que tal si me sigues contando de tu vida antes de terminar aquí en este dimensión de un multiverso.

Dijo con una sonrisa para ya que estaba interesada en saber mas aun ya que no terminó de contarle lo demás a ella pero en ese momento llega touya con la orden ya habiendo pasado 15 minutos.

Touya: aquí tienen su orden.

Dijo mientras le entrega su pedido a nameless y a nepgear mientras nameless le entrenga el dinero de ambas ordenes asiendo que touya arqueara una ceja nameless lo mira.

Nameless: te molestaría con cualquier cosa pero nunca me metería con tu bolsillo ya que somos amigos después de todo

Termino de decir con una sonrisa para después mirar su desayuno touya sólo dio una media sonrisa y se retiro.

Nepgear: tienes un buen amigo nameless-kun.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nameless: también pienso igual nepgear-chan que tal si comemos el desayuno y después salimos a caminar para seguir contándote mi historia.

Termino de decir mientras le daba una inocente sonrisa que sonroja levemente a nepgear.

Nepgear: claro nameless-kun

Diciendo eso ambos se dispusieron a comer su desayuno.

Luna: _**y como va la cita nameless-kun~?**_

Dijo en la mente de nameless este se sonroja levemente pero recupera la compostura rápidamente.

Nameless: **_hola luna-chan es bueno oírte ya me estaba preguntando porque no te escuche en todo el recorrido._**

Hablo mentalmente con Luna esta se rie levemente.

Luna: **_no quería interrumpir tu charla con TU NOVIA nepgear._**

Dijo luna en la mente de nameless casi hace que se atragante con su comida pero tomo un poco de jugo para digerir ligeramente la comida mientras mira a nepgear y se sonrojo levemente nepgear vio que se había sonrojado nameless eso le hizo pensar que se veía lindo.

Nameless: _**Luna! Ella no es mi novia pero no negaré que me gusta nepgear pero quiero conocerla y sinceramente ella me hace sentir lo que miku me hizo sentir, ese amor es algo que me hace feliz y quiero hacer feliz a Nepgear también quiero hacer feliz a las personas cercanas a mi eso te incluye a ti luna-chan quiero que seas feliz.**_

Termino gritando al principio para relajarse y explicarle sus sentimientos por nepgear diciéndolo todo en su mente.

Luna: _**yo también quiero que tu seas feliz nameless-kun.**_

Diciendo eso en la mente de nameless y sintiéndose avergonzada por la preocupación de su felicidad de su compañero eso la hacia feliz

Después de la charla de nameless con Luna se dispuso a comer con calma mientras mira a los ojos de nepgear y se le dio la idea de sentir el ki de IF para ver como esta, se dio cuenta que estaba con Compa y Neptune sintió su miedo Nameless ya se dio cuenta que de seguro algo hicieron Compa y Neptune.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-10 minutos atrás-**

Vemos a IF que se había ido del lugar donde vio a Nepgear y al nuevo miembro del equipo de la mano entrando a un café de un momento a otro vio a 2 personas que parecían buscar algo ya que tenían puesto ropa de detective uno miraba con la lupa y el otro tomaba apuntes, decidió ir a ver si les podía ayudar lo que no sabia es que lamentaría su decisión.

IF: hola disculpa necesita ayuda?

Pregunto mientras estas personas voltearon a ver he hizo que IF diera un paso atrás ya que vio que eran Compa! y Nep-nep![apodo de neptune es neppy y nep-nep algunos también la llaman por su nombre]

Compa: mira Holmes la oficial IF llego.

Dijo eso haciendo que IF [iffy] diera otro paso atrás mientras Nep-nep la miraba con la lupa.

Neptune: Lo veo Watson que bueno que está aquí oficial IF necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a la sospechosa .

Dijo mientras mostraba una foto de nepgear y de quien sabe de donde la saco.

IF: estoy jodida.

Fueron los pensamientos de IF pues ella sabia donde esta y empezó a dar otro paso atrás.

Compa: pero Holmes la oficial no tiene su uniforme correspondiente.

Dijo mientras tomaba apuntes en su libreta.

IF: estoy a salvo.

Pensó IF pero lo pensó demasiado pronto porque vio que nep-nep tenia un atuendo de oficial de policía justo para ella eso le aterro y ahora si estaba jodida.

Neptune: no se preocupe Watson aquí traigo un traje de repuesto para la oficial IF.

Termino de decir e IF retrocedió pero fue sujetada del brazo derecho por Compa.

Compa: vamos oficial IF debe ponerse su uniforme correspondiente.

Dijo mientras IF era tomada del brazo izquierdo por Nep-nep.

Neptune: vamos oficial IF no hay tiempo que perder!

Dijo animadamente mientras IF era arrastrada o llevada en contra de su voluntad hacia él baño de mujeres.

 **-Tiempo actual, ya fuera del baño de mujeres-**

Se ve a IF en el traje de oficial de policía se sentía molesta y a la vez avergonzada pero lo dejo de lado.

IF: será mejor terminar esto pronto no quiero estar todo el día así.

Dijo con un poco de fastidio.

Compa: vamos oficial entre mas rápido encontremos a la sospechosa mejor para usted.

Dijo mirando a IF mientras escribía "apuntes".

Neptune: es cierto Watson entre mas rápido encontremos a la sospechosa mejor será para usted oficial IF!

Dijo animadamente.

IF: bueno yo la vi hoy en el café parecía que iba a desayunar ahí.

Dijo eso omitiendo el hecho de que iba con el nuevo miembro del equipo de ellas para ver si dejaban de hacer esto pero Compa y Nep-nep hicieron lo contrario.

Neptune: esto es sospechoso oficial IF así que llevemos a donde neppy jr !

Dijo con entusiasmo mientras miraba a IF con una lupa.

Compa: así es Holmes tiene razón oficial IF muéstrenos donde vio a la sospechosa.

Dijo mientras tomaba apuntes en la libreta e IF suspira procediendo a caminar a paso lento para hacer tiempo.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-Café hora 9:30 a.m.-**

Vemos a Nameless y a Nepgear que terminaron sus respectivos desayunos.

Nepgear: Nameless-kun me dirás mas de ti?.

Pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos y este hizo lo mismo.

Nameless: bien será largo pero que tal si lo hacemos mientras caminamos hacia tu casa?

Pregunto porque sintió la energía de sus compañeras de party/fiesta venían caminando supuso que las guia IF pero vienen a paso lento seguro nos esta le estaba dando oportunidad para irse.

Nepgear: eh-eh si cla-claro vamos.

Dijo con un leve tartamudeo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que le vino a la mente lo sucedido en su casa ese pequeño "accidente" en eso llega touya.

Touya: ya no van a ordenar mas?

Pregunto recibió una negación de ambos con amabilidad y nameless se acerca a decirle algo.

Nameless: alguien va a venir 3 chicas seguro con disfraces no preguntes porque lo se y preguntaran por ella diles que hace unos minutos se fue.

Susurro al oído touya asiente ya que conoce bien a nameless cuando se trata de detectar a las personas y no les dirá nada ya que lo considera un buen amigo le dijo un "ok" procedió a juntar las cosas para lavar, nameless va con nepgear y le toma de la mano ella se sonroja levemente pero se le nota una sonrisa.

Nameless: vamos?.

Preguntó ella asiente mientras le da una sonrisa y salen del café por un camino largo para que nameless termine de contarle todo sobre él.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-Planeptune cerca de Basilicom hora 9:50 a.m-**

En el camino Nameless le conto el resto desde lo de black goku hasta lo del torneo del poder y la utilizacion del Migatte No Gokui, que causo que se abriera un portal dimensional peligroso que solo él podia cerrar y la despedida de sus seres queridos también despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo jiren.

Nepgear: hiciste lo correcto salvaste a todos Nameless-kun.

Dijo con una sonrisa y Nameless la mira

Nameless: aun así por este poder también tuve que alejarme de mi familia.

Dijo con nostalgia ahora mirando para el frente nepgear quedo un poco triste y lo vio unas lagrimas caer de su rostro.

Nepgear: nameless-kun.

Dijo preocupada.

Nameless: sabes que después de atravesar el portal llegue a la dimensión en la que conocí a la mujer con la que forme una familia aunque todo fue complicado je ya que yo la salve de que muriera en un accidente y me fui a recorrer el mundo pero 1 año después volví, me había inscripto en la misma institucion que ella estudiaba pero cuando volvi supe que tenia novio.

Luego siguió contándole todo lo bueno lo malo que vivió y salio adelante como tuvo que usar sus poderes divinos para salvar a sus amigos, para salvarla a ella y decirle lo que sentía logró su cometido, casarse con ella y tener un hija pero solo pudo estar con ella hasta sus 7 años ya que su poder abrió un portal.

Nameless: asi que tuve que irme realmente ambos estábamos triste prometí que algún día volvería .

Dijo y miro a nepgear que parecía le hubieran roto el corazón el chico tiene delante de ella es mayor, además esta casado y con una hija.

Nepgear: eh-eh.

No podía articular palabras quería llorar pero Nameless la toma de ambas manos para decirle algo importante.

Nameless: antes de irme me dijo que podía volver a encontrara a alguien que me haga sentir lo que siento por ella quería que yo sea feliz, le pregunte si no le importaba compartirme con alguien mas y me dijo que no le importa compartir ya que ella conoce el tipo de persona que soy así que no te preocupes nepgear-chan aunque extraño a mi familia se que puedo rehacer mi vida aquí.

Termino de decir para detener a nepgear que estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas aun andaba algo triste pero al ser detenida de golpe por él esta lo mira y de repente vio como sus labios estaban pegado a los suyos, eso hizo que quedara en blanco por unos segundos para posteriormente sonrojarse y de un momento a otro puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso pasaron unos segundos para que se separaran por falta de aire.

Nepgear: na-nameless-kun que fue eso?

Pregunto muy sonrojada aunque por dentro la hacia feliz lo sucedido.

Nameless: bueno tu me haces sentir esto nepgear-chan me gustas mucho realmente y me gustaria conocerte mas ya que se que hace poco nos conocimos pero espero conocerte lo suficiente este el tiempo que pase de aquí en adelante nepgear-chan.

Dijo con una sonria nepgear estaba que casi se desmaya de lo sonrojada que se encontraba pero nameless le acaricia la mejilla.

Nameless: se tu misma nepgear-chan eso me gusta mas así que tranquila.

Dijo eso y nepgear se calmo un poco.

Nepgear: gracias Nameless-kun realmente me siento muy feliz aunque es un poco triste porque tuviste que dejar a tu familia.

Nepgear agacha la mirada.

Nameless: pero diria que aunque eso me pone triste yo se que ellos estarán bien sin mi y algún día lograre dominar este poder, además aquí tengo personas importantes que entraron en mi vida y que protegeria con mi propia vida tu estas entre esa personas nepgear-chan.

Dijo eso y ella lo mira mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Nepgear: gracias Nameless-kun sabes realmente me sentí mal el saber que estas casado pero el escuchar todo lo que pasaste y que ella te haya dejado ser feliz me alegra.

Dijo con un deje de tristeza al principio para sonreír un poco al final.

Nameless: je es una gran mujer aunque era toda una tsundere en ocasiones mas cuando sentia celos jeje quieres ver una foto de ella y mi hija?

Pregunto y ella lo mira para después asentir él saca una foto de su bolsillo mostrándosela a nepgear.

Nepgear: wow se parece a Noire si no fuera por su color de pelo diferente al igual que sus ojos seria igual a ella y awww que linda es tu hija.

Era una mezcla de ambos era igual a su madre con los ojos y color de pelo de su padre, se pregunto como se vería su hijo y eso hizo que se sonrojara mucho el pensar en tener familia con él.

Nameless: jeje te imaginaste un hijo nuestro verdad?

Pregunto divertidamente y ella se sonroja mientras le da leve golpes en el pecho.

Nepgear: moo que malo nameless-kun no baka.

Dijo eso pero estaba feliz por este momento con el ahora conoce toda su historia ella sabia que el cofia en ella como para contarle todo esto pero de un momento a otro Nameless la detuvo ya que iban de la mano caminando.

Nameless: bueno creo que ya llegamos si no paraba te golpearías por accidente.

Dijo eso mientras la mira y le sonríe mientras ella se da vuelta para mirarlo de frente dándole una sonrisa.

Nepgear: gracias por este dia y de confiar en mi al haberme contado tu historia.

Diciendo eso le da un tierno beso rápido al hacerlo se ruborizar y entra dentro de su casa eso hizo sacar un signo de pregunta a Nameless por la forma del beso de nepgear pero lo dejo pasar.

Nameless: bien iré a entrenar.

Termino de decir para poner 2 dedos en su frente y desaparecer.

* * *

 **-dentro del Basilicom hora 9:51 a.m.-**

* * *

Vemos a Nepgear sonrojada detrás de la puerta de entrada/salida de la casa esta respiro profundo mientras va a buscar a su hermana y histoire.

Nepgear: hola ya llegue histy neptune-nee-chan

Dijo y vio que vino histoire.

Histoire: o que bueno que llegaste ya pensé que neptuno te metería en un problema y mas aun por como iba vestida creo que hubiera sido un problema.

Dijo con su voz calmada mientras nepgear la mira.

Nepgear: neptune onee-chan no esta en casa? Y porque me metería en problemas?

Pregunto a lo que histoire le conto que le dio la nota la hizo "sospechosa" se puso un disfraz de detective y se fue así a nepgear le sale un gota de sudor sin dudas su hermana se paso un poco.

Histoire: y eso es todo aunque creo que abra metido a Compa e IF en esto también te recomiendo que las esperes aquí.

Termino de decir y nepgear asiente mientras va hacia su habitacion.

 **-Lugar desconocido-**

En una cueva lejos de los territorios de las CPU se ve a un hombre de piel clara con ojos verdes esmeralda, tiene el cabello rubio largo y despeinado con flequillos más cortos que enmarcan su frente. Es muy alto con un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado, con un muy bajo porcentaje de grasa corporal. Lleva un collar de oro, botas, brazaletes, y un cinturón cuyas joyas son todas azules, junto con aros de oro en ambas orejas, bandas en sus brazos y cuello. El resto de su atuendo se compone de un pantalón blanco y una faja roja. En este momento estaba tirado en el piso con graves heridas.

¿?: kakarotto.

Termino de decir débilmente para caer inconsciente y verse como sus ojos junto con su pelo vuelven de color oscuro.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-entrada de la casa de neptune y nepgear hora 20:00 p.m.-**

Se ven a unas agotadas neptune, compa e IF que llegan a casa de nep-nep para descansar ya que no tenían fuerzas tanto neptune como compa e IF así que entran la puerta se cierra siendo histoire esta la que había cerrado la puerta viendo como las chicas cansadas se tiran en el sofá.

Neptune: hola histy ya llegue uff

Dijo con un tono agotado mientras se estiraba al estar acostada en el sofá y la ropa de detectives se ve que paso a mejor vida pues solo tienen las lupa de neptune junto a la libreta de compa, mientras que IF el traje de oficial solo se ve en buen estado el sombrero y mientras lo demás lleva la ropa que siempre viste habitualmente.

Histoire: me van a contar como terminaron así?

Dijo algo severa pero preocupada también.

Neptune: bueno veras lo que paso fue…

Empezó a contar mientras que un flashback se aproxima.

* * *

 **-FlashBack-**

* * *

Vemos a Neptune, Compa e IF siendo esta ultima siendo llevada contra su voluntad al lugar donde vio a nepgear. Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos llegaron al café siguen caminando hacia la puerta automática esta se abre para posteriormente entrar estas fueron recibidas por un camarero(touya).

Mesero(touya): hola bienvenidos en que puedo servirles?

Pregunto pero este sabia que ellas vendrían pues su amigo le dijo eso pero no pensó que su exageración fuera exacta.

Neptune: mi compañera la oficial IF vio a neppy Jr entrar aquí vio si vino con alguien y hacia donde se dirigio?!

Dijo mientras se acercaba al mesero casi invadiendo su espacio personal mientras compa tomaba apuntes mientras muestra una foto de la "sospechosa".

IF: de donde saco esa foto?

Se pregunto en su mente mientras le caía una gota de sudor.

Mesero(touya): si estuvo hace unos minutos aquí pero se fue y creo que se dirijo hacia haya.

Respondió con tranquilidad mientras observaba la foto también alejándose un poco para posteriormente dirigirse hacia la ventana de la tienda y apuntar hacia un el lado contrario a la casa de Neptune donde el campo donde hay dogoo a de por mayor si no tienes cuidado.

Neptune: bien gracias! Vámonos compa, IF!

Dijo mientras salía apresuradamente compa la sigue mientras IF queda atrás.

IF: lo siento por el comportamiento de mi compañera y dime realmente no fueron hacia haya?

Pregunto mientras que el mesero(touya) se dio cuenta que ella sabia el asiente en señal de afirmación.

Mesero(touya):es cierto no fueron hacia haya fueron por ahí.

Punto donde era el camino largo hacia la casa de neptune y luego dirige su vista a IF.

IF: ya veo así que fueron hacia la casa de neptune y no te preocupes yo se que ella no estaba sola, estaba con nameless nuestro nuevo compañero pero no lo mencioné, ni diré nada gracias y nos vemos.

Termino de decir el mesero(touya) asiente para que IF empieza a correr para alcanzar a sus amigas/compañeras.

 **-Campo de cosecha de trigo hora 11:00 a.m.-**

Se ven caminando por el campo de trigo a Neptune, IF y Compa esta ultima toma apuntes de todo de un momento a otro se ven rodeadas por dogoos por todos lados.

Neptune: he este chicas! Hagamos un camino y corran!

Termino de decir sacando su espada para ir matando dogoos mientras sus compañeras/amigas hacian lo mismo IF saca sus cuchillas de sus mangas y compa su jeringa enorme de un momento a otro logran abrirse paso, en ese momento lo demás dogoos se fusionan formando al rey dogoo o varios de estos que las rodea.

IF: neppy si salimos vivas de esto te prometo que yo te hare sufrir por meternos en este problema! Y eso para ti también compa por seguirle el juego!

Grito molesta mientras corría junto con las demás pero de un momento a otro no se dieron cuenta y fueron aplastadas por estos dogoos reyes, en el proceso sus ropas de detectives y oficial fueron destruidas pero con sus ropas de siempre de bajo mientras se hayan inconscientes.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-centro de la ciudad de planeptune hora 19:50 p.m.-**

Se ve a una neptune durmiendo en un banco abrasada a sus amigas/compañeras y una de ellas se despierta siendo esta IF y ve que no estaban en el campo eso le llamo un poco la atención pero se sintió aliviada por que estaban a salvo, vio a Neptune abrasada a Compa y procedió a dale un puñetazo en la cabeza de ambas despertándolas con un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Neptune/Compa: auch! Auch! Eso dolió IF.

Dijeron al unísono mientras se soban sus respectivas cabezas donde fueron golpeadas.

IF: eso no fue nada pero me la debían por meternos en este lio Neptune y tu Compa por seguirle el juego.

Dijo en modo de regaño y ambas se paran para ver que estaban en un banco acostados en el centro de la ciudad de planeptune.

Compa: nep-nep estoy cansada y tu casa esta mas cerca podemos quedarnos a dormir en tu casa?

Pregunto media dormida aun se le notaba el cansancio en su voz.

Neptune: claro que pueden compa! Y tu IF quieres venir será mas divertido si estas ahí con nosotros!

Dijo voz animada y un poco cansada e IF Solo suspira pesadamente.

IF: estoy en la misma que compa, además estoy muy cansada así que apurémonos.

Termino de decir para ponerse en marcha hacía la casa de nep-nep llegando despues de 10 minutos estas abren la puerta para ver que esta es cerrada por histoire.

* * *

 **-Fin del FlashBack-**

* * *

Termino de explicar lo sucedido en todo el día neptune a histoire y esta puso los ojos en blanco para luego mirarla.

Neptune: y así fue como terminamos aquí.

Dijo acostada mientas en el otro sofá están acostadas de una punta Compa y de la otra IF, estas fueron tapadas con unas mantaa por histoire luego dirigió su mirada hacia neptune para responderle pero vio que se había dormido.

Histoire: creo que tuvieron un largo día y se merecen un descansó, además me pregunto quien las abra ayudado?

Termino De decir con un suspiro y la cubre con una manta para después apagar las luces e irse a dormir también.

 **-Casa de Nameless hora 20:00 p.m-**

Vemos a Nameless terminando de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo que este creo hace 1 hora ya que vio que este tenia el 25% de su poder un 10% mas liberado que le resultó beneficioso, porqué pudo usar su báculo sagrado que fue modificado por daishinkan junto con la aprobación de todos los Ángeles hasta los zeno-samas del presente y futuro lo aprobaron, ya que él llegó a ser del nv de un angel guardián y por su sacrificio por salvarlos a todos del agujero negro dimensional divino modificaron el báculo le dieron la mejor modificación superior al de los báculo de los angeles de los dioses destructores y le dijeron que para usarlo necesitaría al menos un 25% de su poder máximo para poder usarlo sino seria solo un báculo que hace lo de siempre alargarse y encogerse. Él tenía el conocimiento para recrear una habitación del tiempo pero necesitaría el 80% de todo su poder para hacerlo pero gracias al báculo sagrado las probabilidades para hacerlo con menos poder fueron altas ya que con él 25% pudo recrear en la puerta que debía ir a otra habitación está se convirtió en la replica exacta a la habitación del tiempo que tenia la misma característica cuando entreno con Ozaru eso le dio nostalgia extrañaba a ese gran mono tonto pero un gran amigo, dejo de lado esos pensamientos ya que le dio una pequeña modificación y era el tiempo fuera junto con el tiempo aquí también junto con la gravedad el podía modificar la gravedad pero de momento la dejo como era siempre y el tiempo lo cambio poniendo 1 año aquí dentro era 1 hora fuera, además que el tiempo no afectaba a la persona dentro de esta en pocas palabras no envejecería aun cuando pasen varios años dentro de la habitación del tiempo pero solo lo usaria en casos de Emergencias ya que quería ir de apoco y no quería sobre exigir su cuerpo, ya que lo haría como hacia su padre entrenar con calma relajarse y de entrenar en la maquina de gravedad en ocasiones para no perder su condición.

Vemos que Nameless ya fuera de la habitación del tiempo este cierra la puerta realmente estaba cansado pues fue agotador el pequeño entrenamiento junto al hecho de que modificaba la habitación del tiempo hasta que logro perfeccionar la habitación, ahora fuera de esta va hacia el comedor y usa su velocidad para preparar la comida y 15 minutos termina de hacer la comida bastante abundante una mesa repleta de platos de comida de distinto tipo mientras procede a sentarse no sin antes tomar en sus manos a luna la cual esta a darse cuenta le habla

Luna: Nameless-kun porque 1 hora con 10 minutos de que habías llegado a casa y empezado a entrenar te fuiste? me ibas a decir pero como habíamos cortado nuestra conexión temporalmente y tenias que sostenerme para reestablecer nuestra conexión así que te fuiste ha hacer la habitación del tiempo.

Dijo con un tono molesto pues estuvo casi todo el día sin su compañero a lo que Nameless suspira.

* * *

 **-Nameless-**

* * *

Por el tono de voz de Luna-chan parece molesta pues creo que tiene razón mas porque estuvo casi todo el día sola.

Nameless: lo siento luna-chan y bueno lo que sucedió fue…

Así procedí a explicar la razón por la que me había ido no sin antes llevarme una pequeña bolsa de semillas del ermitaño.

* * *

 **-FlashBack-**

* * *

 **-Casa de Nameless hora 9:50 a.m.-**

Había llegado a casa sin perder mas tiempo fui afuera sacando la capsula de la máquina de gravedad

presionó el botón y se produce una pequeña explosión de humo dejándose ver una nave especial.

Entreno arduamente bajo una gravedad de 500g junto unas pesas de 1 tonelada y si Nameless tuve que volver a los anteriores pesos de entrenamiento ya que al volver a sellar parte de mi poder tendría que realizar un entrenamiento riguroso De nuevo por suerte tenia semillas del ermitaño para recuperarme de los daños ocasionados por la gravedad en mi cuerpo.

 **-1 hora y 10 minutos después-**

Había terminado una serie de entrenamientos básicos rápidos 10 mil de cada uno de ellos los había terminado en 30 minutos luego empecé con el entrenamiento de mi ki empecé a lanzar kame hame ha mientras me ponía enfrente rápidamente para recibir el ataque de lleno pero aumentando mi defensa pero aun así recibía unos cuantos daños que me benefició ya que los saiyajin al recuperarnos de graves heridas cercanas a la muerte aumentábamos nuestros zenkai varias veces mas de lo usual, esto lo hice durante 40 minutos ya que de repente sentí las energías de neptune, compa e IF disminuyendo.

Nameless: están en problemas debo ir rápido.

Dije eso para salir de la maquina de gravedad y guardarla en la capsula junto a las demás, entre en casa rápidamente y me comí una semilla del ermitaño, también use mi ki para restaurar mi ropa mientras tomaba mi báculo sagrado para ponerlo en mi espalda y dejando a Luna-chan en el sofá.

Luna: Nameless que sucede que te veo preocupado?

Escuche la pregunta de luna con preocupación en su voz.

Nameless: te contare todo cuando regrese Luna-chan así que no te preocupes nos vemos después.

Dije eso mientras corte la conexión con Luna aunque sabia que se enojara por esto y por irme sin ella, colocando 2 dedos en mi frente empiezo a sentir las energías de las chicas para posteriormente desaparecer.

 **-Campo de cosecha de Trigo hora 11:00 a.m.-**

Veo a Compa, IF y Neptune inconscientes a causa de los reyes boss dogoos en eso vi que las fueron a atacarlas pero aparecí justo enfrente de ellos mientras rápidamente creaba una espada de ki asi desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de ellos con el mismo manejo de la espada de ki que black les cause varios cortes en estos aparecieron varias luces en los cuerpos de los enormes dogoos para que posteriormente estos explotaran asi que rápidamente me puse enfrente de las chicas para crear una barrera de ki para protegernos de la explotación también evitando la sustancias pegajosa del monstruo que al contacto con la barrera se evaporaban.

Nameless: uff eso estuvo cerca, hmm creo que las llevare a un lugar seguro.

Creé 2 duplicados y cada uno tomaba en brazos a una de las chicas, mientras que yo tomaba en brazos a Neptuno que junto a mis duplicados cada uno puso sus dedos en la frente para ir todos centro de la ciudad ya que a esta hora no es muy concurrida así que no verían mis duplicados y así todo listo desaparecimos del lugar.

 **-Centro de la ciudad de Planeptune-**

Aparezco junto a mis duplicados en el centro de planeptune y mis duplicados acuestan a las chicas en sus brazos en una banca para posteriormente hacer lo mismo acostando a Neptune al lado de compa veo que estas se abrasan por el leve frio también IF las abrasa con mi ki creo una manta aprueba del frio añado un poco de mi ki para que no les de el frio así como de una barrera de ki se tratase pero a menor escala.

Nameless: se ven lindas cuando duermen, me alegro haber llegado a tiempo.

Dije en mi mente mientras les daba un beso a las chicas en la frente y veo que estas sonríen al igual que yo así que me quede hasta que despertaran.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-Centro de la ciudad de Planeptune hora 19:50 p.m.-**

Me encuentro esperando a que despierten y la verdad si que duermen mucho así que me puse a pensar cuanto poder tengo liberado ahora, mire mi mano apareciendo el sello en mi mano mostrándome que tenia un 25% del 75% de mi poder controlado y liberado.

Nameless: entonces ya podría recrear la habitación del tiempo con el báculo sagrado hm haber.

Saco mi báculo sagrado le inyectó de mi ki y pienso en nepgear en eso me aparece un holograma saliendo de la parte de arriba del bastón veo a nepgear la vio que trabajaba en asuntos de CPU sabia que eso debería de hacerlo neptune así que decidí dejar de observarla porque empecé a ver que las chicas se despertaban así que rápidamente tomo la manta que hice ya que por suerte no hacia tanto frio esta noche, además no quiero que sospechen aun de quien los abra traido así que guardo la manta para posteriormente poner 2 dedos en mi frente así desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-Casa de Nameless-**

Aparezco en mi habitación y lo primero que hago es usar la puerta de donde debería estar el guarda ropa ya que lo usare para crear la habitación del tiempo, tome el báculo sagrado y le inyecte ki mientras empecé a imaginar las condiciones de la habitación del tiempo la misma cuando le pedí a dende que evitará el avance del tiempo dentro de la habitación para no envejecer rápido pero con una diferencia eso era que 1 año dentro afuera solo pase 1 hora así no pasaría todo un día entero sin desperdiciar, él báculo brillo y toque la puerta una vez la luz desapareció entonces vi fijamente para ver enfrente mío la puerta que era idéntica a la habitación del tiempo ahora tocaba entrar pero cree un duplicado con el poder necesario para que vea el tiempo que paso dentro mientras yo entraba.

 **-habitación del tiempo-**

Camine hacia dentro todo era idéntico hasta el lugar donde se puede descansar lo bueno que aprendí como recrear la comida por medió del ki si mi padre se enteraba de esto era el paraíso para él. Seguí caminando hasta el centro hasta que sentí la gravedad aumentada era igual seguramente a 10G.

Nameless: mm interesante jeje bueno es hora de entrenar.

Termine diciendo para empezar a entrenar algo que se me vino a la mente cuando mi hermano obtuvo su estado místico si yo la obtengo sin la danza estoy seguro que me pasaría lo que el ssj3 que mientras lo use empezaría el desgaste de energía a menos que lo asimile a mi estado base al hacerlo obtendré un enorme incremento de senkai y si añadimos SSJ seria algo nuevo en mi repertorio.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-fuera de la habitación del tiempo hora 20:20 p.m.-**

Estoy meditando mientras veo la hora que él original me pidió y ya ha pasado cono 30 minutos que entro a la habitación del tiempo seguro intentara alcanzar el estado místico para posteriormente asimilarlo a su estado base para no sufrir el desgaste del estado místico ya que no lo obtendría con la danza y sufriría desgaste al igual que le paso en el SSJ3 si logra asimilarlo cuando se transforme en SSJ será mucho mas fuerte.

 **-dentro de la habitación del tiempo 6 meses después-**

Estoy empezando a asimilar mi estado místico que logre meditando y entrando en armonía con mi mente, cuerpo y espíritu empiezo a notar el gran incremento en mi estado base.

Nameless:…. Esta listo!.

Dije para expulsar mi poder de Estado base y empezó a salirme rayos blancos.

Nameless: increíble si mi hermano hubiera sabido de esto seria igual de fuerte que nuestro padre en SSGBSS jeje bien y ahora intentare llegar al SSJ.

Termine de decir para empezar mi arduo entrenamiento.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-fuera de la habitación del tiempo hora 20:50 p.m.-**

Abro la puerta y veo a mi duplicado meditando cuando sintió mi poder le cayo una gota de sudor nervioso pero sabia que llegaría a este nv. Me acerque y mi duplicado volvió a fusionarse conmigo viendo en sus memorias que aprendió nuevas técnicas a base de ki también me di cuenta que estaba aprendiendo como usar su teletransportación pero a través de dimensiones.

Nameless: ya veo la primera vez seguro tomara mas poder pero con practica y tiempo seguro no consumirá tanto, bueno será mejor que haga la comida y vaya con luna-chan seguro esta molesta por que aunque llegue me fui a entrenar directamente jeje.

Esos fueron mis pensamientos mientras me reía nerviosamente por lo que me llegaría a esperar mas adelante y así empezando a usar mi velocidad para hacer la comida.

* * *

 **-Fin del FlashBack-**

* * *

Termine de explicarle a Luna-chan el porqué me fui y también el hecho de que me fui a hacer la habitación del tiempo primero antes de ir con ella.

Luna-chan: bueno por esta vez te perdono Nameless-kun me alegro que te preocupes por tus amigos y veo que te has hecho fuerte en esa habitación del tiempo.

Suspire de alivio por dentro mientras escuchaba la voz de orgullosa que tiene Luna-chan hacía mi y eso me alegra.

Nameless: que puedo decirte me gusta entrenar, además, yo no soy un justiciero, soy un guerrero que siempre luchara por defender a quienes quiero, no lo olvides Luna-chan tu formas parte de a quienes quiero defender.

Termine de decir para empezar a comer mi comida sentí la felicidad de Luna y discretamente di una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo.

Luna: te quiero Nameless-kun no podría haber pedido un mejor compañero mas que tu.

Me respondió con sinceridad y se sentía la felicidad en sus palabras.

* * *

 **-Narrador-**

* * *

Después que Nameless termino su conversación con Luna y había empezado a comer después de 15 minutos termino su comida para posteriormente llevar los platos para lavarlos se agradeció mentalmente de tener un buen control sobre su poder para no romper nada al lavarlos. Al terminar este se dirige a un esfera de cristal.

Nameless: debo llamar a mi pequeña y mi esposa después llamare a mis padres los extraño a todos mm tengo una idea.

Termino de decir para imbuir de ki la esfera se vio 2 esferas una con la imagen de sus padres la otra con la de sus esposa e hija lo bueno es que hizo que la esfera que le dejo a su esposa miku fuera diferente para que se pueda comunicar sin necesidad de usar el ki para ello seguro hablo sus suegros en pocas palabras los padres de Nameless decidió hablar con todos así que dividió la esfera para hablar con ellos.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-2 horas después habitación de Nameless 23:05 p.m.-**

Nameless había terminado de hablar con su familia, esposa miku e hija himeko él estuvo feliz el poder hablar con todos, vio como creció su sobrina y su hija también su madre se lleva muy bien con mi esposa e hija le tomo mucho cariño a su nieta ya que tiene un gran parecido a su madre con el color de pelo de su padre junto al mismo color de este. Su hija se reía cuando veía a su padre todo era una gran reunión familiar incluso estaban sus hermanos, sus tíos, wiss y beerus el dios destructor.

De un momento a otro hablaban de como iba el entrenamiento sus nuevas técnicas y cabe decir cuando dijo que aprendió crear comida a partir del ki su padre salto hacia la esfera casi la destruye si no fuera por los reflejos de wiss también recibió golpe en la cabeza mi padre por parte de este por su imprudencia a todos le salió una gota de sudor a excepción de beerus y vegeta estos estaban un poco molestos por sus descuidos. Al final le dijo que para que esta técnica sirva tiene que haber comido esas comidas y tener memoria tanto visual como gustativa para que el sabor sea exacto, este lo había hecho por si se quedaba sin comida en casa y poder abastecerse su refrigerador. Estuvieron hablando 2 horas hasta que Nameless dijo que se iría a dormir despidiéndose de toda su familia, su esposa miku y su hija himeko.

Nameless: uff que día largo jeje no debí decir que puedo crear comida a partir del ki a mi padre je para el seria un milagro aunque me base en la técnica de majin buu pero con ki ya que parece que el usa magia para eso ya que no sentí ki cuándo lo usaba, ademas, mi pequeña esta creciendo y miku-chan se ha vuelto una mujer hermosa je realmente ella activa mis instintos saiyajin, cada vez que la miraba se sonrojaba como cuando estudiábamos juntos en el Instituto y eso es algo que me gusta de ella diría hasta me encanta je se volvió una hermosa mujer de eso no hay duda mm lo bueno es que le deje muchas cosas que le ayudan a vivir cómodamente incluso replicar la tecnología de mi tía bulma costo pero lo logre hacerlo jeje.

Termino de pensar y vio que Luna no dice nada, pensó que esta dormida porque sintió que su conexión cortada la puso en la mesita la cubrió con una mantita creada por su ki para posteriormente también acostarse para proceder a cerrar sus ojos para levantarse temprano a entrenar ya que tenia un mal presentimiento que algo malo pasaría mañana.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-Habitación de Nameless hora 5:00 p.m.-**

Se ve a un Nameless que se levanta empieza a estirarse un poco mientras va a la cocina se prepara el desayuno para posteriormente comer, después de comer limpia los trastes y se va al baño a cepillarse los dientes una vez que termina se va a cambiar por su ropa habitual colocando el báculo sagrado en su espalda.

También se coloco en su cinturón una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño y fue a ver a Luna la toco para escuchar como si fuera una respiración eso le daba a entender que aun esta durmiendo asi que la dejo en su cama para que descanse mas cómoda, se dirigió hacia la mesita y toma la caja con las capsulas para posteriormente salir de su habitación sin hacer ruido repitiendo la misma acción al salir de la casa.

Nameless: bien este sera un entrenamiento especial así que tendré que usar un campo de fuerza que evite que mi ki sea detectado y también le silenciare para que no se escuche nada tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Termino de decir y saco una cápsula presionando el botón de este volviendo a aparecer la nave espacial con la maquina de gravedad, abre la puerta mientras este saca su báculo sagrado le inyecta ki para golpear con el báculo el piso para crear una barrera alrededor de la nave asi evitando ser detectado y al mismo tiempo evitar el ruido. Empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la nave mientras esta cierra la puerta detrás de este.

Nameless: será un largo día pero siento que esto lo necesitó porque no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado de que algo malo pasara creo que herede la mala suerte de mi padre jeje.

Esos eran sus pensamientos ante la ironía de tener la suerte de su padre sería algo de verdad irónico y no pudo evitar reírse por ello. Cierra la entrada y activa la maquina de gravedad también usa nuevas pesas lo bueno de que tiene sus semillas para recuperarse porque tendrá un largo y duro entrenamiento por unas horas.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-lugar desconocido hora 14:00 p.m.-**

Era una cueva alejada de los reinos/terrenos de las CPU se levantaba la persona que ayer se encontraba gravemente herido sin ninguna herida, esta persona se empieza a reír de forma maniática expulsado una parte de su poder haciendo volar la cueva al mismo tiempo creando una barrera de energía volando hacia el cielo mientras se ve que la cueva por fuera era una montaña pero esta es destruida cuando el misterioso ser sale de la cueva con la expulsión de su energía.

¿?: KAKAROTTO!

Grito fuertemente ahuyentando a todos los monstruos que se encontraba cerca mientras el misterioso ser empezó a emitir un aura dorada cambiando su pelo a dorado para posteriormente emprender vuelo hacia planeptune.

* * *

 **-Lastation-**

* * *

 **-Basilicom de Lastation Varias horas atrás hora 9:00 a.m.-**

Se ve a Noire comiendo su desayuno ya que hoy seria la reunión para hablar de lo que paso ayer y ese misterioso poder capas de superarla con facilidad de tan solo pensarlo le daba un escalofríos, sacudiendo su cabeza ve que su hermana llega con su desayuno y se sienta en la mesa.

Uni: ne onee-chan hoy es la reunión?

Pregunto con curiosidad aunque ella sabia de que se trataba la reunión pero sintió la necesidad de preguntarle y esa pregunta saco de los pensamientos a su hermana noire

Noire: he si, además, Irás conmigo ya que todos estarán incluso las hermanas de Blac Ram, Rom y la hermana de Neptune Nepgear ya que esto involucra a todos por si algo realmente serio, entiendes Uni?

Respondió y repregunto con seriedad lo importante que se volvió la reunión que se llevara a cabo dentro de unas horas.

Uni: esta bien onee-chan, Itadakimasu.

Termino de decir para empezar a comer su desayuno.

Mientras Noire se volvía pensativa por lo ocurrido ese día y no podía dejar de sentirás un tanto intranquila como si algo malo estuviera por pasar.

* * *

 **-Lowee-**

* * *

 **-Basiliscom de Lowee.-**

Se ve a Blac sentada en el comedor comiendo su desayuno junto a sus pequeñas hermanas Ram y Rom.

Ram: nee-san hoy es la reunión verdad?

Pregunto tanto su hermana Blac y su hermana gemela Rom la miraron pero hablo primero su gemela Rom.

Rom: es verdad hoy es la reunión que harán por lo que sucedió ayer.

Respondió mientras recordaron como el planeta empezó a temblar eso les dio un escalofrío a las 3 porque no sabían si el causante de esto era un aliado o un enemigo así que se había decidido una reunión a las 15 p.m.

Blac: es verdad será mejor que nos preparemos para salir dentro de un par de horas ya que también vendrán a la reunión.

Dijo para recibir un asentamiento mientras sacaba un libró para acompañar a su desayuno no mas que una buena lectura.

* * *

 **-Leanbox-**

* * *

 **-Basilicom de Leanbox-**

Se ve a Vert que esta comiendo su desayunando acompañada por un nuevo juego a mano pero mientras jugaba andaba algo pensativa ya que hoy se haría la reunión en planeptune por los acontecimientos que tuvieron hechos ayer cerca del mismo lugar.

Vert: tal vez no deba pensarlo tanto, además, hoy es la reunión y veremos que hacer.

Dijo mientras siguió comiendo su desayuno a la vez que seguía jugando con su consola de video juego.

* * *

 **-Planeptune-**

* * *

 **-Basilicom de Planeptune-**

Como una nepgear preparaba el desayuno para ella y su hermana un chocolate con medialunas al terminar lleva todo a la mesa mientras ve a histoire viene a por su desayuno también.

Histoire: buenos días Nepgear y Neptuno aun no se a despertado?

Saludo cortésmente seguidamente de preguntar por Neptune mientras se preparaba un poco de chocolate y unas tostadas con dulce de leche.

Nepgear: buenos días Histoire y no aun no se despierta porque?

Pregunto mientras vio como histoire suspiraba y nepgear da un sorbo a su chocolatada.

Histoire: es que olvide mencionarles ayer que hoy se llevara acabó una reunión aquí e planeptune que involucra a todas las CPU seguro hablaran de lo que sucedió ayer y ese misterioso poder que las supera a una CPU.

Le respondió mientras le dio un escalofríos al recordar tal liberación de poder si bien superaba a una CPU por poco no seria seguro no podría contra todas las CPU juntas esperaba una reacción igual de nepgear pero no se espero lo que pasaría nepgear escupió lo que había sorbido en su boca en la cara de histoire.

Histoire: aaah! Que esta caliente!

Ese grito desperto a Neptune en compañía mientras histoire se hecho un baso de agua para aliviar lo sucedido mientras una nepgear sonrojada de la vergüenza por lo sucedido se disculpaba con histoire.

Nepgear: lo siento histoire de verdad lo siento es que fue repentino que tengo que preparar todo para la reunión.

Se disculpo y tuvo que mentir o mas bien evitar decir la verdadera causa de su impresión esa era que ella sabia quien fue el causante de lo sucedido ayer aparte de saber todo de él ese hecho la sonrojaba esto que tenia con él era algo nuevo pero la hacia sentir algo que ella antes no sentía.

Hisotire: lo siento fue mi culpa por no avisar si me disculpas me ire a cambiar.

Se disculpo cortésmente para posteriormente retirarse he ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

Se empezaba a oír en la sala los bostezos de Neptune, Compa e IF que habían despertado.

Neptune: wuaaa! Que hermosa siesta jeje buenos días Compa, IF durmieron bien?

Dijo alegremente dando un bostezo estando sentada en el sofá para posteriormente de ponía de pie.

IF: hmmmm Buenos dias nep-nep dormí bien gracias por preguntar pero creo que debería ir a casa pronto.

Respondió mientras estiraba un poco y estaba sentada en el sofá para posteriormente ponerse de pie mientras hacia un estiramiento.

Compa: waa buenos día IF y Nep-nep dormí bien pero creo que también debería ir a casa si no hay problemas ya que debo hacer la limpieza en casa.

Respondió con un bostezo mientras se tallaba un ojo estando sentada para después ponerse de pie.

Neptune: vamos quédense por lo menos a desayunar por lo menos!

Exclamo con alegria.

IF: yo paso además tengo cosas que hacer en casa que no pude ayer porque ciertas personas me llevaron en contra de mi voluntad.

Respondió y vio que neptune se ríe nerviosamente.

Neptune: jeje que cosas no? Bueno entonces será para otra ocasión si? J-je

Responde riéndose nerviosamente mientras IF asiente para retirarse yéndose hacia la puerta de entrada/salida para posteriormente salir de la casa.

Compa: adiós nep-nep, espérame IF iré de camino a casa contigo.

Respondió despidiéndose para posteriormente irse detrás de IF siendo esta la que cierra la puerta al salir.

Neptune: aah! Que se le va a ser iré a desayunar tengo hambre y no comí anoche por el cansancio.

Se dijo a si misma alegré para después ir al comedor y ver s su hermana desayunando.

Neptune: buenos días! Neppy Jr!

Dijo con alegría mientras abrasa a su hermana menor Nepgear.

Nepgear: buenos días onee-chan déjame adivinar quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y ante esto Neptune se ríe nerviosamente la había pillado.

Neptune: jeje si es que no he comido anoche jeje así que podrías por favor preparar mi desayuno?

Dijo alegre mientras abrasaba a su hermana la cual recibe un suspiro de parte de esta.

Nepgear: no te preocupes yo ya había preparado con anticipación el desayuno para ti onee-chan.

Respondió solo para recibir un beso la mejilla de parte de su hermana y cortando el abrazo

Neptune: gracias neppy Jr!

Dijo con alegría para tomar su desayuno que era el mismo que el de su hermana pero con un poco mas extra ya que sabe como come su hermana Neptune en eso llega histoire ya limpia y cambiada.

Neptune: buenos días histy!

Saludo con alegría a histoire mientras empezaba a tomar su chocolate con medialunas como aperitivo.

Histoire: buenos días Neptune veo que has descansado bien

Respondió cortésmente para volver a comer su desayuno ante de haber sido interrumpido por el incidente del chocolate en toda la cara por nepgear.

Neptune: ñam esto esta delicioso~

Dijo con felicidad en su voz mientras comía una medialuna a la vez que daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

 **-10 minutos después hora 9:10 a.m.-**

Después de haber desayunado todos Neptune se había acomodado para jugar a una de sus consolas de video juegos pero fue detenida por histoire.

Histoire: Neptune lamentó si interrumpo lo que haces habitualmente todos los días pero hoy no podrás ya que abra una reunión con las demás CPU aquí en planeptune.

Dijo con seriedad mientras desconectaba la consola y la pantalla para evitar que neptune juegue eso hizo que reaccione.

Neptune: pero pero….

No pudo seguir porque histoire le interrumpió.

Histoire: sin peros además vendrán las demás CPU cuando la reunión termine podrás jugar cuanto quieras con alguna de ellas seguro con Vert podrás jugar.

Respondió primero en regaño para luego decirle que después de la reunión podría jugar así que sabiendo que no haría nada así que Neptune hizo uso de su cabeza e hizo lo más sensato para la situación opto por usar su forma de HDD purple heart.

Purple heart(Neptune): bien dime de que se trata la reunión histoire?

Pregunto de forma tranquila a lo histoire reacciona ya que no entendía porque se había transformado pero lo entendió cuando Neptune en su forma HDD le hablo.

Histoire: ah si la reunión será por lo que sucedió ayer hubo una expulsión de poder que fue capas de no solo igualar sino también supero al poder de un CPU no solo eso sino que hizo templar todo GameIndustri entero y como fue fuera del territorio de planeptune así que se decidió hacer la reunión aquí.

Termino de explicarle los detalles de la reunión y la causa del porque de la reunión.

Por su parte Purple Heart por su parte su instintos de pelear con una persona fuerte hacían que se acelere de la emoción de batalla solo hubo una persona que la hizo sentir así mientras estaba en su forma humana y era su nuevo compañero de fiesta/party nameless pero de un momento a otro le vino una imagen de cuando estaban cerca uno del otro estando ella en su forma humana ambos se miraban a los ojos eso hizo que se sonroje el recordar ese momento pero recupero la compostura.

Purple hear(Neptune): bien y a que hora será la reunión?

Preguntó con toda la serenidad del mundo.

Histoire: a las 15:00 p.m.

Respondió firmemente mientras miraba que como Purple heart(neptune) se pone pensativa.

Purple Heart(Neptune): esta bien iré a ayudar a Nepgear con las cosas para la reunión.

Dijo simplemente y se retiró yendo hacia la oficina dejando sola a histoire.

Histoire: presiento que algo malo pasara si Neptune se puso a trabajar enserio.

Pensó con extrañeza mientras seguía a purple heart(neptune) a su oficina.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-Sala de reunión Planeptune 14:40 p.m-**

Las horas habían pasado y Neptune en su forma HDD junto a su hermana Nepgear también en su forma HDD sister terminaron los preparativos de la reunión, en este momento se encontraban esperando a las demás CPU y se ve en la terraza que la primera en llegar son las CPU de Lastation Noire y Uni ambas en su forma HDD.

Black Heart(Noire): veo que somos las primeras en llegar.

Dijo con un tono algo orgulloso de si misma por ser una de las primeras en llegar a la sala de reunión de Planeptune.

Purple Heart(neptune): es bueno saber que ya eres de las primeras en llegar.

Hablo un tono amigable mientras a su lado estaba su hermana Nepgear.

Purple Sister (Nepgear): Hola Noire y Uni me alegro de que hayan llegado, como han estado?

Pregunto mientras daba un leve reverencia.

Black Sister (Uní): Hola Nepgear me alegro de verte y he estado bien gracias por preguntar.

Respondió también con una reverencia y acercándose a ella.

Black Heart (Noire): He estado trabajando arduo en Lastation para poder asistir a reunión así que estoy bien gracias por preguntar también Nepgear.

Respondió cortésmente mientras se dirigía hacía Purple heart y ya se hacia evidente el ambiente entre ellas, pero de repente habiendo pasado 5 minutos solamente llegaron las gemelas White Sisters (Ram y Rom) mientras detrás de estas venia una enojada White heart (Blac).

White Heart(Blac): Ram, Rom no corran y compórtense las 2 estamos ante algo importante!

Con un tono de voz algo molesta mientras que ambas gemelas se ponían detrás de las otras CPU Sisters Ram se pone detrás de Uni y Rom se pone detrás de Nepgear.

White sister(Ram): Lo siento nee-chan es que queríamos apurarnos a ver a las demás.

Dijo estando detrás de Uní mientras asomaba la cabeza por el lado derecho mirando a su hermana mayor White Heart(Blac) Frente de ellas.

White sister(Rom): lo sentimos onee-chan.

Dijo estando detrás de Nepgear mientras asomaba la cabeza por el lado izquierdo quedando a la par de su hermana al mirar ambas su hermana mayor.

White heart(Blac): esta bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir si?

Les contesto a sus pequeñas hermanas ya un poco mas tranquila.

White sistera(Ram y Rom): hai nee-chan/onee-chan.

Contestaron al unísono mientras ambas salían detrás de Uní y Nepgear en ese momento hacia apto de presencia Green Heart(Vert) que llego de ultima y apareció al lado de white heart(Blac).

Green heart(Vert): ara parece que llegue a tiempo con 5 minutos de sobra antes que empiece la reunión.

Dijo estando al lado de White Heart(Blac) mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su pecho haciéndolos parecer mas grandes

haciendo que a White heart le salga una mirada sombría mientras le brilla de el lado izquierdo de su ojo de rojo dando a entender que se enfadó ya que no le gusta que le hagan recordar su falta de busto/pecho.

 **-A las afueras de Planeptune hora 15:00 p.m.-**

Se ve al ser misterioso de la cueva de piel clara con ojos verdes esmeralda, con el cabello rubio junto a un aura dorada que se de tuvo en el centro de la ciudad y en ese momento empezó a cargar una esfera de ki hacia el centro de la Planeptune mientras se reía de forma maniática arroja la esfera de energía.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

En ese momento aparece Histoire sintió ese tenso ambiente alrededor así que antes que todo se vuelva un escenario desastroso con una Green Heart que alardea su cuerpo a una White Heart cabreada por esto histoire se aclaraba la garganta y todas las CPU la miraron.

Histoire: que bueno que ya todas están aquí ya podemos empezar la reunión así que pónganse cómodas…..

No pudo continuar ya que un temblor se sintió en todo el lugar.

Todos: PERO QUE RAYOS?!

Fue el grito de todos mientras salieron afuera y vieron un enorme domo de energía que se formaba en el centro de planeptune.

Purple heart(Neptune): vamos!

Exclamo a lo cual todas asienten ya que todas tenían la sensación de que si no detenían al causante de esta explosión todo GameIndustri seguiría y así todas van donde se origino la explosión mientras que histoire saco unos robots que monitorea la situación y envían las imágenes para poder enterarse de la situación asi estos robots van detrás de las CPU.

 **-lugar desconocido-**

Se ve a afroire monitoreando atreves de las robots que logro hackear de histoire y se entero de la situación.

Afroire: bien tal parece que este misterioso ser me servirá a mi favor.

Exclamo para empezar a transmitir en vivo a todo GameIndustri lo que sucede a través de los robots de que hackeo de histoire.

Afroire: muy pronto me abre desecho de esas CPU.

Termino de decir para reírse para sus adentros si las CPU perdían a sus seguidores estas perderían por completo sus poderes y Afroire apuesta a este ser sin saber lo peligroso que es.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-Centro se Planeptune-**

Todos habían llegado y lo que vieron los dejo un poco helados en el centro de la ciudad había un enorme cráter

Se ve como cada una empieza a buscar él origen de la explosión mirando hacia varios lados hasta que nepear se le dio por mirar arriba y lo que vio la hizo retroceder ya que no se dio cuenta de su firma de energía anteriormente.

Nepgear: arriba!

Exclamo haciendo que todas miren a una persona de cabello rubio y aura dorada sintieron un escalofríos su poder seguía aumentando.

¿?: KAKAROTTO!

Grito mientras expulsaba mas su poder haciendo retroceder a las presentes y poniendo en alerta a todas.

Purple Heart(Neptune): debemos llamar su atención y alejarlo de la ciudad para no involucrar a los civiles.

Termino de decir para lanzarse a al ataque siendo seguido por las demás y se ve como nepgear anda pensativa puesto que ella sabia que este ser enfrente de ella era un saiyajin como nameless esta vio su transformación y cuando le pregunto sobre que era este le conto todo sobre él y los saiyajin.[N/A: la historia de los saiyajin es la misma sobre que son todo lo demás]

Purple siste(Nepgear): _si no lo detenemos a tiempo será inútil ya que su poder sigue aumentando tanto que de un momento a otro no sentiría nuestros ataques si tan solo nameless-kun estuvieras aquí se que tu lo vencerias ahora me doy cuenta que este ser es de la misma raza que él._

Fueron los pensamientos de nepgear que rezaba para que ocurra un milagro si las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

 **-Casa de Nameless hora 15:10 p.m.-**

Vemos a Luna que hace 10 minutos sintió un poder similar al de nameless y encendió la television en el vio como las CPU luchan e idean una forma de llamar su atención para alejarlo de la ciudad pero saben que no deben desperdiciar tiempo valioso ya que su poder seguía aumentando, trato de comunicarse con nameleess pero no tuvo éxito y aun tenia su conexión con el activa pero aun nada. **[N/A: luna es como una espada con un alma como las de bleach pero es diferente a la vez por eso es que se puede mover por si sola pero solo cuando la conexión entre ella y su compañero no este cortada]**

Luna: las CPU corren un gran peligro y no puedo contactarme con mi idiota compañero

Exclamo con un tono frustrado de no poder comunicarse con su compañero.

 **-5 minutos después fuera de la casa de nameless-**

Se ve a nameless en la puerta de la nave de la maquina de gravedad en la oscuridad listo para salir después de estar horas entrenando y llegando hasta una gravedad de 1mil con unos pesos de 80 toneladas en pies, brazos y torso era un total de 240 toneladas encima mas la gravedad era tener 240 mil eso incluyendo su propio peso, este presiona el botón para abrir la puerta para para salir viéndose un nameless con su ropa destrozada y la parte superior esta totalmente destruida dejando su torso al descubierto este sale de la nave de la maquina de gravedad para después convertirlo en una capsula para posteriormente este sea guardado en su estuche junto a las demás capsulas este se sienta en el piso con los brazos cruzados y la piernas igual.

Nameless: creo que me pase entrenando pero ya he recuperando mis primeras 3 tansformaciones de super saiyajin aunque mi ssj3 tengo aun el problema del desgaste asi que debere usarlo como último recurso pero ahora que lo pienso he sentido algo extraño mi ki bueno quizás mas adelante sepa que sera.

Termino de decir para agarrar el báculo sagrado así golpeando 2 veces el piso deshaciendo la barrera que evitaba que fuera detectado su firma de energía mientras entrenaba pero pronto lamentaría haberlo hecho.

Luna: **_NA-ME-LESS DONDE HAS ESTADO TE ESTUVE LLAMANDO POR MAS 15 MINUTOS!_**

Exclamó en la mente de nameless mientras un aura aterradora la rodeaba eso aterro a nuestro protagonista haciéndolo sudar a mares ya que esa misma reacción lograba causar su madre y eso le hizo dar un escalofríos mas cuando instintivamente se movió esquivando abriendo las piernas porque vio que Luna salió disparada hacia él rompiendo la ventana de su casa para quedar clavada cerca donde esta su "amigo" y evitar ser castrado por esta al mismo tiempo.

Nameless: _**bu-bueno Lu-luna-chan E-es que me puse a entrenar en la maquina de gravedad y puse una barrera para que no detecten mi firma de energía haciendo que este también evitara que te comuniques conmigo.**_

Contesto mientras en su mente preparaba su testamento.

Luna: **_Bueno mas tarde pensare tu castigo pero ahora las CPU están en peligro diría de muerte por que contra quien pelea es mas fuerte y su poder sigue aumentando._**

Exclamo la mirada de nameless se volvió seria no podía sentir las firmas de energías en este momento porque se encontraba débil por el entrenamiento así que tomo una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño y la comió para posteriormente recuperarse, una vez recuperado sintió el ki de las CPU muy bajo y el ki de alguien familiar que hizo que su ki empiece aumentar viéndose un aura de poder emanando de Nameless.

Luna: _**Nameless debes darte…**_

Pero no pudo continuar el poder de su compañero iba aumentando y superando con facilidad al ser que están enfrentando las CPU cuando su compañero la vio directamente sintió miedo no por su poder sino por esa mirada seria y fría que a la vez contenía una ira contenida.

Nameless: Broly

Exclamo con voz seria y fría vio que luna no decía nada pues para ella era la primera vez que lo veía enojado y serio con alguien.

Nameless: Luna tendrás que quedarte aquí ya que es peligroso al ser que se están enfrentando, además, él ni siquiera libero todo su poder así que te daré los detalles mas adelanté.

Dijo ya calmado y le daba una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Luna.

Luna: Nameless-kun… esta bien pero ten cuidado si?

Respondió con preocupación ante lo dicho por su compañero si de verdad este ser(Broly) no ha liberado todo su poder entonces solo su compañero podría detenerlo.

Nameless: lo tendré no te preocupes.

Contesto y se fue a su cuarto para tomar su dogi de combate igual a la de su padre para este rápidamente se cambie y deja las ropas sucias en el cesto de ropa para posteriormente salir de la casa llevandose consigo una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño atado a su cinturón.

Nameless: **kaio-ken.**

Exclamo en voz baja y fue rodeado de un aura roja.

empezó a levitar para posteriormente desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad hacia donde están las CPU y Broly sabiendo esto incremento mas su velocidad.

 **-Descampado fuera de Planeptune-**

Se ven a las CPU todas en sus formas humanas y heridas por todos lados pero por suerte ninguna de gravedad ya que de momento ese ser(Broly) estuvo jugando con todas ellas.

Noire: _de que esta hecho este tipo le arrojamos nuestros mejores al principio le causo algo de daño pero de un momento a otro al extenderse el combate los ataques no les surtía efecto en él hasta un punto que recibía los ataques y como son ataques cercanos este nos agarraba para arrojarnos hacia las demás lo peor es que de un golpe perdimos las transformaciones varias veces pero nuestro deber nos impide el darnos por vencido pero odio admitirlo si no sucede un milagro moriremos todos._

Exclamo en forma analítica en su mente y aunque odia admitirlo están realmente en peligro en este momento no solo civiles inocentes sino toda GameIndustri.

Purple heart(Neptune): Noire cuidado!

Grito Purple heart(Neptune) que se lanzo rápidamente, noire miro y abrió los ojos viendo como este enemigo desconocido volaba rápidamente hacia ella.

¿?: debilidad al hablar escorias!

Musito en voz alta a punto de tomar del cuello a Noire pero esta fue empujada por Purple Heart(Neptune) recibiendo esta el agarre y siendo empujada contra el piso causando un pequeño cráter también causando que vuelva a su forma humana mientras escuchaba la risa maniática de la persona que la sujetaba del cuerpo con solo su mano empezó a presionar su cuerpo lentamente para aplastarlo con su mano.

Neptune: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Fue el grito de dolor de neptune se vio las caras de las demás CPU se sentían impotentes ante este enemigo desconocido.

Nepgear: ONEE-CHAN!

Fue el grito de dolor de la hermana de neptune realmente no le gustaba como están yendo.

 **-En los cielos de planeptune-**

Nameless sintió como el ki se neptune disminuía considerablemente entrando en una ira profunda transformándose en SSJ con el Kaio-ken aumentando su velocidad considerablemente haciendo que las nubes fueran borradas del cielo.

Nameless: BROLY!

Grito con enfado vio que se acercaba al campo de batalla uso su impulso de velocidad dándose vuelta su cuerpo para darle una patada con ambos pies en la cara.

* * *

 **-Neptune-**

* * *

Realmente no pensé que acabaría así como dicen uno no sabe lo que le puede deparar la vida, he vivido mi vida al máximo sin preocupaciones y creo que eso me llevo a esta situación quizás debí haber cumplido mis deberes de CPU jeje irónico pensar eso ahora que estoy apunto de morir lo que me duele es que no visto a nam-nam ahora que veo le quedaría el Na-kun jeje la primera vez que yo Neptune se equivoca en los apodos jeje realmente desearía volverlo a ver aunque sea una vez mas antes de que todo esto acabe.

* * *

 **-Narrador-**

* * *

 **-Campo de batalla hora 15:16 P.M.-**

Se ve que el ser(Broly) desconocido se aburre de jugar con su presa(punto de vista de broly) así que decide acabar de una vez esto.

¿?: has dado una buena pelea pero es hora de morir!

Exclamo en ese momento para agarrarla con ambas manos y empezó a aplastarla mientras escuchaba sus gritos iba a darle el ultimo movimiento aumentando su agarre….

Pero…

Fue mandado a volar de una patada con ambos pies que recibió en la cara.

Se ve como se va alejando del como se va alejando del campo de batalla dirigiéndose hacia unas enorme montañas.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

Se ve como este ser desconocido había sido mandado a volar para posteriormente irse a estrellar contra unas montañas una a una las atravesó dejando una camino de destrucción a su paso hasta terminar incrustado dentro de la ultima montaña dejándolo aturdido momentáneamente.

¿?: MALDITAS ESCORIAS!

Grito con furia tratando de recuperarse de su aturdimiento temporal.

 **-Campo de batalla-**

Al darle la patada a Broly este suelta a Neptune y Nameless la atrapa en sus brazos a tiempo, Neptune abrió débilmente sus ojos para ver quien la sostenía en sus brazos.

Nameless: me alegro de llegar a tiempo te encuentras bien Neptune?

Fue la voz de Nameless preocupado al escuchar la voz de Nameless ella abre los ojos de golpe y dirige su mirada a su rostro.

Neptune: Na-kun.

Respondió débilmente con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro que fueron limpiadas por los dedos de la mano derecha de Nameless este había arqueado una ceja por el cambio de apodo pero a la vez estaba aliviado de llegar a tiempo.

Nameless llegó a tiempo al Campo de batalla salvando la vida de neptune aunque esta se encuentra un poco débil, que pasara ahora que nuestro protagonista Saiyajin decidió aparecer ante las demás CPU y ahora con la llegada al campo de batalla de Nameless una verdadera batalla esta apunto de comenzar.

Continuara….

* * *

-Avance-

Hola soy Nameless[voz de fondo]

Na-kun[fueron las palabras de una Neptune que se encontraba en loa brazos de Nameless mientras este sacaba una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño y sacaba una semilla para dársela a Neptune] ten cómelo con esto te repondrás neppy-chan

Quien es este sujeto esta arruinando mis planes![ exclamo Afroire molesta mientras golpeaba su escritorio donde monitorea todo con las cámaras de histoire] ese chico es el Neptune trajo aquella vez a casa

KAKAROTTO![fue el grito para salir de la montaña hacia el cielo mientras la montaña se derrumbó por completo] parece que ya se ha recuperado

Neptune quien es tu nuevo amigo?[fue la pregunta de green heart(vert) de forma coqueta mientras miraba la espalda del saiyajin mas claro miraba sus brazos bien formados eso hizo que se lamiera los labios levemente causando un escalofríos en Nameless] que fue ese escalofríos tan de repente?

Sin nombre deberías de ... A donde se fue? Sin nombre, que estaba en el aire con un aura que lo rodeaba mientras que lo era? poder iba en aumento] ya se acerca

No se pierda el próximo capitulo de Una aventura nunca acaba ... ...

"Broly vs Nameless, la verdad sale a la luz" [Titulo del próximo capitulo, con la voz de Nameless (Latino) de fondo.] Broly no te perdonare por querer matar Neptune [exclamo fríamente mientras veía como Broly ya estaba en su forma de Legendario Super Saiyajun con su aura verdosa]

Bueno errores de ortografía pero cuando este proyecto este terminado empezare a editarlo para un mejor entendimiento espero sus cometarios de que les parecio el capitulo nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 2

Esto puede ser un problema – persona hablando

 _No me daré por vencido_ \- persona pensando o recuerdos

 _ **Tienes razón**_ – telepatia

 **Kaio-ken!** – técnicas

* * *

 **-Nameless-**

* * *

 **-Campo de Batalla hora 15:16 P.M.-**

Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo realmente no le perdonaría el perder a alguien preciado para mi como lo son ahora Neptune, Nepgear, Compa e IF pero lo que no me hubiera perdonado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Realmente el solo pensarlo me duele ya que son pocas las personas con las que me relaciono y tanto neptuno junto nepgear son importantes mucho mas de lo que pensaba, pero también lo son esas amistades que son importantes para mi no importa lo que pase protegeré a mis amigos aunque me cueste la vida.

* * *

 **-Narrador-**

* * *

Se ve a neptune que mira débilmente a Nameless mientras este la tenia en sus brazos con su otra mano libre saca de la bolsa que tiene atada en su cinturón de su dogi de combate una semilla del ermitaño.

Neptune: Na-kun.

fueron las palabras de una Neptune al borde de la inconsciencia que se encontraba en loa brazos de Nameless.

Nameless: ten come con esto te repondrás Neppy-chan.

Respondió para poner la semillas en la boca de Neptune y esta sin dudarlo empezó a masticarlo débilmente para posteriormente tragarlo, no paso un segundo de haber comido la extraña semilla que le dio nameless[este sería el punto de vista de Neptune sobre la semillas ya que no las conoce] que abrió los ojos y rápido se puso de pie mirándose a ella misma por todos lados viendo que se había recuperado por completo.

Neptune: si! Ya estoy recuperada jeje gracias Na-kun je

Exclamo alegremente para abrasar a Nameless este le sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Neptune esta se sentía a gusto en este momento y los espectadores abrían los ojos ante esto pero nadie se dio cuenta de la forma sombría que estaba Nepgear cuando vio que su hermana abrazo a SU Nameless-kun.

Nameless: de nada neptune, pero sabes que nos están mirando todo el mundo? Y que esos robots están transmitiendo esto a toda GameInduatri fue por ello que supe que estaban en peligro, _gracias a luna-chan y tambien que supe que estaban en peligro sus vidas por haber sentido su energía extremadamente baja_

Dijo mientras señalaba no solo a las demás CPU también los robots que volaban a su alrededor del campo de batalla mientras Nameless pensó lo ultimo pues era verdad el sintió la energía de tanto de neptune como nepgear junto a las demás CPU muy bajas, de un momento a otro sintió un escalofríos y le doy una mirada discreta a Nepgear.

Nameless: _j-je-j-je estoy muerto y no se porque Nepgear-chan tiene esa mirada je je_

Se rio mentalmente nervioso porque vio esa mirada sombría que le volvió a dar otro escalofríos por la columna vertebral para luego volver su atención a Neptune.

Neptune: jeje lo siento Na-kun.

Fue la respuesta de Neptune cortando el abrazo con un poco de vergüenza pero sin quitar esa alegría de su rostro el tener a Nameless cerca de ella.

Nameless: jeje no te preocupes esta bien Neppy-chan.

Contesto Nameless mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza.

La alegría que ambos desprendía hacia como si lo que había pasado antes haya sido solo un sueño.

 **-Lugar Desconocido-**

Se ve a una Afroire molesta por la llegada de un nuevo aliado/amigo de las CPU el nuevo enemigo de estas estuvo por acabar con la CPU de Planeptune si no hubiera llegado él.

Afroire: Quien es este sujeto esta arruinando mis planes!

Exclamo Afroire molesta mientras golpeaba su escritorio donde monitorea todo con las cámaras de histoire.

 **-En GameIndustri-**

En toda GameIndustri se armo un revuelo por la interacción cercana de la CPU de planeptune con Nameless las féminas una parte decían que era romántico el como fue salvada Neptune de las garras del enemigo, la otra parte sentían envidia y celos de esta por tener a alguien como Nameless que era muy lindo, pero por otro lado también pensaban que hacen una linda pareja y la mayoría de los hombres excluyendo a los amigos de Nameless[touya no será el único amigo que el conoce] sentían Celos ya que neptune en su forma HDD es una delas mujeres mas deseadas.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

Histoire miraba al chico logro reconocerlo de inmediatos.

Histoire: _ese chico es el que Neptune trajo aquella vez a casa._

Fueron los pensamientos de histoire que estaba agradecida con ese chico por haber salvado a Neptune.

Histoire: espero que la batalla se incline a nuestro favor o sino todo lo que conocemos llegara a su fin en toda GameIndustri.

Fue el susurro serio de historie que mira las cámaras que mostraban las imágenes de los sucedidos.

 **-Campo de batalla-**

Neptune: etto Na-kun aun te quedan mas de esas semillas?

Pregunto con ojos de súplica esperando la respuesta correcta ante esto Nameless la acarició de nuevo en la cabeza por unos segundo para después sacar de su bolsa de su cinturón de su dogi de combate saca todas las semillas del ermitaño con su mano izquierda agarrándolas semillas con la mano derecha, después guarda la bolsa y empieza a contar las semillas que tiene en este momento pero primero ve cuantas CPU están de gravedad.

Nameless: _veamos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 y 8 eran con Neptune así que son 7._

Penso mientras empezó al terminar supo que tenía 8 con el que le dio a Neptune tenía 7 lo justo para que las demás CPU se recuperen.

Nameless: tengo 7 semillas Neptune lo justo para todas jeje ten repártesela a las demás yo estaré esperándoles.

Respondió habiendo tomado la mano de neptune dejando en esta las 7 semillas del ermitaño dejabdo muy feliz a Neptune porque aun tenía mas semillas.

Neptune: gracias Na-kun! Y no te preocupes yo me encargo de repartirlas!

Contesto con alegría para irse rápidamente hacia donde están las demás CPU heridas y Nameless al ver que Neptune se dirigía hacia las demás CPU sonríe alegre para después darse la vuelta dándole la espalda a las CPU al darse la vuelta este se pone serio.

Nameless: _parece que tendré que ir ya que en unos minutos Broly podrá moverse correctamente.._

Pensó mientras sentía el ki de Broly que aumentaba lentamente pero Nameless sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estese recuperase para volver al campo de batalla.

 **-Con las CPU-**

Se ve como Neptune va hacia donde las demás CPU mientras estas ven que esta recuperada pero no podían decir nada ya que estaban muy heridas y el cansancio no ayudaba, pero una cosa es segura no dejaban de ver al recién llegado(nameless) aunque este estaba de espalda les llamo la atención el como había llegado a salvar a neptune a tiempo y aunque tenían muchas dudas sabían que estas serían aclaradas mas adelante pues Neptune llego donde estaban ellas.

Neptune: chicas tomen coman esto les ayudara a recuperarse!

Exclamo mientras le empezó a dar a cada una de ellas siendo su hermana Nepgear la que se quedo con la ultima semilla.

Noire: y como una extraña semilla nos va ayudar a recuperarnos?

Pregunto pero no había recibido respuesta de parte de Neptune así que al ver que esta estaba recuperada no decidió seguir dar mas vueltas al asunto así que no lo Pensó mas, metió la semilla en su boca empezó a masticar para posteriormente tragarla.

Uni: bueno si mi onee-chan lo hace lo haré yo también, además que otra opción tenemos.

Contesto cansada mientras estaba al lado de su hermana Noire para esta también comiera la semilla.

Blac: veo que no tenemos opción pero viendo como Neptune se recupero no debe haber duda.

Con esas palabras sentenció aclarando las dudas de las CPU menos de nepgear ya que esta sabia de las semillas. Procedieron a comerse cada uno su respectiva semilla una vez que la trataron se habían recuperado de golpe tanto el cansancio y las heridas desaparecieron.

Ram: wow estas semillas son como mágicas..

Fue la respuesta de ram ya recuperada junto a ella estaban su hermana Rom que pensó lo mismo.

Rom: yo opino lo mismo Ram-nee.

Contesto en afirmación ya recuperada.

Uni: pero nunca he visto o oído de algo así espero poder investigar esto que piensas tu onee-chan.

Respondio en forma pensativa si bien era algo impresionante también es algo peligroso si estas semillas cayeran en manos equivocadas.

Noire: tienes razón pero creo que no abría mucho que investigar por que él sabe sobre esas semillas.

Contesto mientras miraba a Nameless mientras este estaba de espalda.

Vert: bueno no nos desviamos un poco de la situación, estamos enfrentando a un ser que nos apaleo a todas alguien tiene una idea?

Fue la pregunta de Vert ya que tenia razón aun estaban en una batalla contra ése enemigo daban de seguro que solo fue detenido temporalmente gracias a la patada que recibió del recién llegado.

Nepgear: no se pero seria mejor que nos transformemos por si llegase a pasar algo inesperado

Respondió mientras sus ojos miraban a Nameless luego vio la dirección donde fue a parar el enemigo y ahí fue que entendió que Nameless no solo vino a protegerlas sino también a pelear.

Neptune: Yo! Neppy jr ! Tiene razón vamos!

Respondió animadamente mientras todas empezaron a brillar para transformarse en sus formas HDD.

Purple Heart(Neptuno): bien y ahora que haremos?

Fue la pregunta de Purple Heart(Neptuno) cuando todas asumieron su formas HDD.

Black Heart(Noire): viendo la situación el tiempo es relevante debemos idear un plan lo antes posible o pedir un poco de ayuda.

Respondió con seriedad siendo que lo ultimo lo dijo dando una mirada discretamente al amigo(nameless) de Purple Heart(Neptuno).

Empezaron a planear como detener al enemigo(Broly) pero todas sabían que ocuparán la ayuda del recién llegado(nameless)

 **-10 minutos después campo de batalla-**

Mientras las chicas terminaron de transformarse en sus formas HDD y empezaron a hablar de la situación así pasando 10 minutos mientras Nameless se le veía aun viendo con seriedad donde fue a parar Broly.

Nameless: _parece que tendré una pelea emocionante pero él se atrevió a lastimar a neppy-chan y Nepgear-chan llevare mi cuerpo al limite si hace falta por si llega a superarme.._

Exclamo en su mente y empezó a alejarse caminando unos cuantos metros lejos de las CPU por si tuviera que pelear en el mismo sitio para así no involucrar a las chicas.

- **A las afueras de GameIndustri hora 15:26 P.M.-**

La figura de Broly en la fase de SSJ ordinario empezó a aumentar su poder producto de su ira insaciables en este momento.

Broly: KAKAROTTO!

Exclamo con ira liberando mas poder ya pudiéndose moverse y salir dentro de la montaña que esta termina por derrumbarse al salir Broly mientras este sale volando de vuelta al campo de batalla.

 **-Campo de Batalla a las afuera de la entrada de GameIndustri-**

Nameless sintió el incremento en el poder de Broly y empezaba a elevar su poder.

Nameless: _parece que ya se ha recuperado.._

Pensó mientras caminaba lentamente unos cuantos pasos mas mientras veía la dirección donde vendria Broly.

 **-Con las CPU-**

Se percataron de que el enemigo se acercaban rápidamente hacia su posición.

Black Heart(Noire): maldición ahí viene, Neptune creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de tu amigo para enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo por lo que se ve debe ser fuerte si pudo mandarlo a volar con un solo golpe.

Dijo mientras miraba a Purple Heart(Neptune) pero fue interrumpida por Green Heart(Vert) que miraba donde se encontraba Nameless en este momento mas específicamente sus brazos para darse una idea de que esta en forma.

Green Heart(Vert): dime querida Neptune quien es tu nuevo amigo?

Fue la pregunta de green heart(vert) una sonrisa coqueta mientras miraba por unos segundos la espalda del saiyajin mas claro miraba sus brazos bien formados eso hizo que se lamiera los labios levemente para después dirigir su mirada a Purple Heart(Neptuno).

 **-Con Nameless-**

Nameless de repente sintió un escalofríos en su espina dorsal.

Nameless: que fue ese escalofríos tan de repente?

Se preguntó en un susurro pero sacudió su cabeza y dejo de sentir que lo miraban empezó a levitar unos cuantos metros del piso hasta estar a una altura aceptable para que no se viera involucradas las CPU por el impacto que se aproxima.

 **-Con las CPU-**

Purple Heart(Neptune) le da un mirada en blanco a Green Heart(Vert) para al final fruncir enseñó por la mirada que le dio a su "amigo/compañero" sentía una extraña sensación que no sabia que era, iba a responderle pero White Heart(Blac) contestó primero.

White Heart(Blac): Vert este no es momento para esas preguntas Hentai!

Exclamo mirándola con molestia porque se acercaba el enemigo y Green Heart(Vert) no estaba exactamente pensando en ello en ese momento.

Green Heart(Vert): algún problema Blac?

Preguntó cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su pecho haciendo que estos resalten mas y se vean mas grandes sacándole a White Heart(Blac)varias venas en la frente.

Black Heart(Noire): ya basta ustedes 2 no es momento de pelear estamos en una situación peligrosa.

Exclamo seriamente con un leve tono de enojo mirándolas a ambas para después voltearse para vera Purple Heart(Neptune) esta también la mira algo confundida.

Purple Heart(Neptune): Que?

Pregunto ya que vio esa mirada de "necesitemos ayuda" de Black Heart(Noire).

Black Heart(Noire): Neptune se que podría ser peligroso pero dado el hecho de que tu nuevo amigo esta en igualdad con nosotras solo por su fuerza y velocidad quizás nos sea de utilidad su ayuda podrías avisarle?

Preguntó lo mas amable posible pero por dentro estaba hecha un mar de nervios porque su enemigo se acercaba a su posición de vuelta pero su poder había aumentado nuevamente vio que Purple Heart(Neptune) la miro un momento para luego limitarse a suspirar cerró los ojos y darse la vuelta donde se encontraba Nameless.

Purple Heart(Neptune): Nameless podrías …. A donde se fue?

Fue la pregunta de purple heart(neptune) ya que abrió los ojos al darse vuelta mirando la dirección donde se había encontrado Nameless para ver que no estaba ahí, también las demás se preguntaron lo mismo hasta que un fuerte ráfaga de viento las empezó empujar y vieron que era Nameless que estaba en el aire con un aura que lo rodeaba mientras su poder iba en aumento.

 **-Campo de Batalla-**

Nameless empezó a aumentar su poder y se puso en posición de combate.

Nameless(Estado base full power): ya se esta acercando.

Exclamo mientras aumento su poder que supero al de Broly de momento ya que nameless sabia que aun no había usado el legendario súper saiyajin Broly pero sabia que si llegase a usarlo el también tendría que usarlo si llegase a superar su poder esperando no tener que usar el SSJ3 en esta pelea.

Broly(SSJ): KAKAROTTO!

Fue el grito de Broly que arremetía su puño derecho contra Nameless pero este intercepta el golpe con su puño izquierdo repeliendo su golpe, Nameless lo superaba con facilidad así que rapidamente le dio un golpe en el estomago para luego desaparecer y reaparecer a la espalda de Broly dándole una patada en la espalda mandándolo contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter dentro del mismo haciéndose un agujero con Broly dentro de este causado por el impactó que recibió del golpe.

Nameless(EBFP): _esta será una verdadera pelea._

Pensó con una sonrisa mientras aterrizaba cerca del cráter aun en guardia pero sin su aura blanca.

 **-Con las CPU-**

Las reacciones de las CPU fueron muy distintas ya que por un lado las candidatas a CPU tenían sus propias reacciones y pensamientos, por un lado esta Purple Sister(Nepgear) que estaba asombrada y algo sonrojada pues ella vio que Nameless parece mas maduro cuando esta serio lo hacia ver "guapo" según sus pensamientos haciendo que su sonrojo sea notable pero traba de calmarse.

Por otro lado las White Sisters(Ram y Rom) veian muy emocionadas la pelea dejando de lado lo que acaba de pasar ante sus ojos ellas miraban a Nameless para ponerse a pensar y se les ocurrió tener a su nuevo "onii-chan" para su "onee-chan".

Del lado de Black Sister(Uní) ella solo miraba algo incredula lo sucedido pero tambien estaba impresionada por el poder del chico(nameless) ciertamente esta demostrando un poder que rivaliza con el poder de su oponente incluso superarlo pero no sabria estimarlo ya que parecia que el amigo de Purple Heart(Neptune) ocultaba su poder pero vio que su oponente/enemigo también lo hace en pocos casos ambos no han empezado a pelear enserio y eso le daba miedo pero como CPU de Lastation debia ser fuerte así que sabia como ocultar ese sentimiento para permanecer fuerte.

Las CPU de la generación actual Black Heart(Noire) lo veía como un buen aliado para que las acciones de Lastation suban mas, así que tendría que hacer algo para que el vaya a Lastation de "Visita" pero sabe que tendrá una confrontación con Purple Heart(Neptune) ya que ella fue quien la conoció primero así que tiene una pequeña ventaja por el momento.

En este momento Purple Heart(Neptune) ella no tenia palabras para describir lo que acaba de ver pero algo es seguro que el ver a Nameless en este momento pelear contra este oponente que ninguna de las CPU e incluso ella pudo hacerle frente esta peleando a la par pero negó internamente ya que es de seguro que ambos ocultaban mas poder pero una cosa es segura que y era algo que ella quería saber "que tan fuerte es realmente nameless?" es algo que tenia que averiguar ya que el verlo pelear hacia que su corazón se acelere y le hizo sentir algo que no sabia que era pero que golpeaba fuertemente su pecho.

White Heart(Blac) tenia sus propios pensamientos uno de ellos era conocer a este chico por mas que nada ella sabia que las demás querrían tenerlo de aliado pues alguien con el poder que tiene en este momento es algo que querrían tener pero ella ve que algo mas tiene y es algo que se encuentra en su interior pero no sabe que es pero lo descubrirá.

Por ultimo Green Heart(Vert) por una parte se lo comía con la mirada pero por otra pensaba que seria un buen prospecto para pareja para una CPU eso le daba gracia de cierta manera ya que no lo han pensado algunas de las otras CPU ya que sabe que aunque ellas tengan un deber que es subir sus acciones también son seres con sentimientos que esperan que la persona indicada llegue y algo le decía que este chico sería un punto importante para todas también sería el inició seguro de nuevos problemas ya que si conoce a Neptuno entonces no será aburrido y el buen por venir que se acerca.

Black Heart(Noire): Neptuno tu sabias de esto?

Pregunto algo intrigada tenia dudas del amigo de Neptuno sabia que era fuerte por lo sucedido hace unos minutos cuando salvo a Neptuno de una muerte segura pero esto de repeler los golpes de su oponente y mandarlo contra el piso como si fuera un juego para él era algo que llama su atención, necesitaba saber si ella sabía pero viendo su expresión ya esperaba una negativa de parte de parte de ella ya que Purple Heart(Neptuno) negó con la cabeza.

Purple Heart(Neptune): No, no lo sabia al igual que tu estoy impresionada Noire.

Respondió mientras seguía viendo a Nameless su corazón se aceleraba de emoción por la pelea pero también por algo mas que ella aun no sabia que era.

White Heart(Blac): me pregunto si le gustaran la lectura?

Se pregunto en un susurró que solo sus Hermanas las White Sisters(Ram y Rom) escucharon empezando a susurrar un nuevo "onii-chan" eso hizo que White Heart(Blac) se sonrojara levemente y se enojara al mismo tiempo con sus Pequeñas hermanas.

Green Heart(Vert): _ara parece que esto se volvió un juego multijugador me preguntó quién ganará jeje_

Pensó mientras miraba las reacciones de las CPU para posteriormente volver su vista hacia Nameless.

De repente se sintió como el poder del enemigo iba aumentando rapidamente

Nepgear: _tu puedes Nameless-kun_

Exclamo en su mente animando a su "amigo" que se preocupaba por el aumento del poder su oponente.

 **-En el Campo de batalla-**

Broly dio un grito de golpe elevando su poder Nameless sabia que estaba entrando en el estado legendario súper saiyan.

Broly(SSJ): AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Grito liberando todo su poder el paisaje parecía cambiar ante la liberación de su poder hasta que causo una enorme explosión en eso Nameless se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban cerca y sabia que la liberación del poder de Broly las golpearía así que no lo Pensó 2 veces desapareciendo.

 **-Con las CPU-**

Las CPU apenas podían ponerse de pie iban a tomar vuelo pero de repente vieron que el amigo(nameless) de Neptune apareció enfrente de ellas dándole la espalda.

Purple Heart(Neptune): Nameless que…

Pero fue interrumpida porque sintió que el poder de Nameless volvía a aumentar mientras este dio un grito.

Nameless: AAAAAAHHHH!

Grito mientras sus ojos cambiaban a plateados usando el migatte no gokui defensivo empezó a emanar algo de calor junto un aura azul.

Se empezó a crear una barrera de energía alrededor de él y las CPU protegiéndolos de la explosión que causo la liberación de poder de Broly, pasaron unos segundos que se empezó a despejar la tierra que se levanto por la expulsión de poder viéndose que el aspecto de Broly había cambiado.

 **-Campo de batalla-**

La masa muscular de Broly aumentó y sus ojos ahora eran blancos mientras en todo su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura dorada verdosa dando a entender que Broly estaba su estado de Legendario Súper Saiyan.

Broly: espero estés listo Kakaroto porque me asegurare de darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa jajaja

Exclamo con locura mientras se reia apuntando a Nameless ya que el parecido a su padre era palpable como 2 gotas de agua.

 **-De vuelta con los demás-**

Nameless bajo la barrera habia abarcado gran parte del area a su alrededor y se podia ver que a unos cuantos metros delante de Nameless estaba el crater en el que se encontraba Broly que por la expulsión de poder de este aumento su diamentros y lo hubiera alcanzado a las CPU si Nameless no actuaba rapido pero dio gracias a que llegó a tiempo pero en este momento Nameless estaba furioso no le basto con que hirio a Nepgear sino que casi mataba a Neptune.

En otro lado las CPU estaban ya en una situación critica ya que el poder del enemigo aumento enormemente su poder sobrepasando el del amigo(nameless) de Neptuno por mucho mientras esta estaba preocupada por este.

Purple Heart(Neptuno): Name….

No pudo continuar porque sintió el poder de Nameless volvia a aumentar cada vez más vio como escombros alrededor de este levitaban hasta cierto punto para después destruirse de pronto el cielo se empezo a formar nuber negras y empezaron a caer unos rayos desde estas en todo el campo.

Nameless: Broly.

Exclamo fríamente mientras este escuchaba las risas maniaticas del mencionado su poder iba en aumento su furia se empezaba a desatar.

Nameless: lastimaste a nepgear.

Exclamo friamente furioso mientras la mensionada se puso ambas manos en su pecho donde su corazon las demas miraban como el poder de Nameless seguía aumentando que no prestaron atención al cambio en el clima.

Nameless: trataste de matar a Neptuno.

Exclamo aun mas furioso ya no podia contener su enfado ya no mas, la mencionada estaba preocupada por Nameless era la primera vez que lo veía enfadado haciendo la misma accion de nepgear poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

Broly: entonces me desare de los obstaculos para que tu sufrimiento sea aun mas.

Respondio mientras seguia apuntando a Nameless mientras este ya no soporto mas las palabras de Broly nadie lastima a sus amigos! y seres queridos!

Nameless: No… te lo perdonare…. Como….. te atreves.

Respondio cada vez mas furioso los pequeños escombros seguían levantándose y destruyéndose en el proceso.

Nameless: eres un…. maldito.

Dijo con furia mientras rayos caían alrededor del campo de batalla mientras su pelo parpadeaba junto a sus ojos de rubio a negro y ojos del mismo color a verde esmeralda todas excepto nepgear abrían los ojos ante el cambio en el aspecto de Nameless hasta que un último rayo cayo se vio caer detrás de él(nameless).

Nameless: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Fue el grito de nameless que ante la ira su pelo se volvio rubio y sus ojos color verde esmeralda con un aura dorada mientras miraba a broly enfadado.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-GameIndustri-**

En todo GameIndustri se pusieron a ver al chico recien llegado que ayudaba a las Diosas (CPU) salvando la vida de una de las CPU de Planeptune dejando a los seguidores de esta con esperanzas de un momento a otro sintieron que el enemigo aumentaba su poder todos vieron en la televisión que se transmitía atreves de las cámaras robots se veía el campo de batalla.

Todos los espectadores miraron como el enemigo causo una explosión por la liberación de su poder, luego pasaron unos segundos cuando todo se aclaro se vio al enemigo con un aspecto distinto y con un poder que estaba mas haya de su imaginación, luego la cámara se había girado hacia donde debían estar las CPU fue en ese momento cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecer, el polvo de tierra que había se iba y empezó a mostrando a las CPU junto al chico(Nameless) delante de estas dándole la espalda a salvo.

Pero luego empezaron a oír rayos que caían del cielo y vieron que nubes negras cubrían el cielo luego oyeron las palabras de Nameless.

Nameless: Broly.

Vieron como el chico llamo al enemigo "Broly" dio a entender que lo conocía pero se dieron cuenta que la forma de decirlo fue con enojo y frialdad en su voz.

Nameless: Lastimaste a Nepgear.

La cámara enfoco a la mencionada CPU que ponía ambas manos sobre su pecho los espectadores vieron la preocupación de esta mientras veían como cámara volvió a enfocar al chico que se enfadaba aun mas mientras los pequeños escombros de rocas del suelo levitaban y eran destruidas cuando se levantaban a cierto punto.

Nameless: Trataste de matar a Neptuno.

Las amigas de Neptuno Compa e IF vieron eso y les dolía el haber visto como casi estuvo a punto de morir su compañera se sentían igual que su nuevo compañero.

En otro lado histoire estaba también frustrada por ese hecho que casi ocurría si no fuera porque él(nameless) llego a tiempo.

La cámara enfoco a Purple Hear(Neptuno) quien realizo la misma acción que su hermana poniendo sus manos en su pecho viéndose en su rostro preocupación.

Las amigas/compañeras de Neptuno compa e IF supieron que significaba y era la preocupación que tenia por su compañero pues en el corto tiempo que lo conocieron era la primera vez que lo ven tan enfadado.

Broly: entonces me desharé de los obstáculos para que tu sufrimiento sea aun mas.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso los amigos de Neptuno estaban furioso y también toda Planeptune e incluso toda GameIndustri luego vieron como Broly se reía mientras apuntaba a el chico(Nameless) luego vieron que unos cuantos truenos caen en todo el campo de batalla.

Nameless: No…... te lo perdonare… como… te atreves.

De pronto vieron como mas pequeños escombros se levantaban del piso para ser destruidas por la liberación de poder de Nameless.

Nameless: Eres un… maldito

Todos escucharon esas ultimas palabras de él pare ver como su pelo empezará a cambiar de negro a rubio y sus ojos de negro a verde esmeralda, esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos todos los amigos de neptuno e incluso histoire y afroire veían lo que pasaba pero no se esperaron lo que termino pasando.

Nameless: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Se escuchó el grito de furia que todos vieron una luz dorada que encegueció por unos segundos cuando todo se volvió claro vieron que el chico tenia el pelo rubio y era rodeado por un aura dorada.

Esto hizo que toda GameIndustri tuviera el mismo pensamiento incluso histoire y Afroire.

Todos: PERO QUEE!

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-Campo de Batalla-**

Las nubes negras ya se habían despejado dejándose ver a Nameless con su transformación de SSJ en toda su gloria mientras las CPU estaban en shock exepto nepgear que estaba preocupada ya que esta transformación no es como la anterior ya que notaba en él la furia y frialdad que emanaba Nameless en su estado SSJ en ese momento iba decir algo pero Nameless se adelanto.

Nameless(SSJ): Neptuno, Nepgear ustedes junto con las demás vuelvan a Planeptune allí estarán a salvo.

Exclamo con voz madura y seriedad sacando del shock a las CPU y Nepgear quedo descolocada por la petición de este.

Purple Heart(Neptuno): No te vamos a dejar solo Nameless!

Exclamo preocupada pero de golpe Nameless aumento mas su poder haciendo retroceder a las CPU mientras este miraba a Broly con una ira incontrolable.

Nameless(SSJ): que esperan váyanse ya antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Exclamo fuertemente mientras seguía mirando a Broly con la misma ira en sus ojos preparado por si algo llegara hacer.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): pero nameless

Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por Nameless.

Nameless(SSJ): No se preocupen por mi les prometo que lo venceré y volveré a salvo.

Exclamo de forma seria con voz madura pero con enfado mientras seguía mirando a broly mientras este le daba una sonrisa retorcida

Purple heart(neptuno)/Purple Sister(Nepgear): Pero/Pero

Amas iban a decirle algo pero Nameless les vuelve a interrumpir dirigiéndole esa mirada enfadado que las hace retroceder a todas.

Nameless(SSJ): YA NO DIGAN MAS TONTERIAS ACASO QUIEREN DARME MAS PROBLEMAS!

Les grito mientras aun las mirada en eso todas miraron los ojos de Nameless que reflejaban una ira incontenible esto hizo que las CPU temblaran no solo ante su irá también libero su instinto asesino sino que aumento del aumento de poder que fue dirigido hacia ellas. Viendo esto Tanto Purple Heart(Neptuno) como Purple Sister(Nepgear) junto a las demás que aun estaban con algo de miedo no tuvieron otra opción mas que obedecer su petición y sintieron un dolor en su pecho sabían que en ese estado no era el Nameless de siempre.

Purple Heart(Neptuno): esta bien Nameless.

Respondió con resignación viendo que Nameless volvió la mirada hacia su oponente(Broly) se dio la vuelta hacia donde están las demás con la mirada baja

Purple Heart(Neptuno): chicas nos retiramos esta pelea ya no es nuestra.

Dijo mientras pasaba volando al lado de todas con la miraba baja.

Black Heart(Noire): pero.

Iba a replicar pero su hermana puso una mano en el hombro y le dio una negación con la cabeza también resignada se fue detrás de Purple Heart(Neptuno).

Green Heart(Vert) aun tenía algo de miedo pero sabía que él(Nameless) tenia razón en que se retiren aunque lo haya dicho de esa forma vio detrás se esa ira preocupación así que también se fue detrás de Purple Heart(Neptuno).

White Heart(Blac) y las White Sisters(Ram y Rom) estas ultimas sentían el miedo en su cuerpo por la liberación del instinto asesinó y la irá en los ojos del que seria su "Onii-chan" mientras que White Heart(Blac) tembló levemente ella era enfurecerse mucho hasta el punto de ir a pelear o intimidar a algunos enemigos pero el sujeto(Nameless) frente de ella le hizo ver lo que en verdad una irá incontrolable es desatada puede hacer en una persona al cruzar sus miradas vio esa irá liberada pero en el vio como se preocupa de ellas(Neptuno, Nepgear y las demás CPU) así que también se fueron volando detrás de Purple Heart(Neptuno).

Purple Sister(Nepgear) era la ultima en el lugar mira la espalda de Nameless le dolía ver esta parte de él estaba por emprender el vuelo cuando escucho algo en su cabeza.

Nameless(SSJ): _ **perdón Nepgear-chan por gritarles así pero en verdad esto ya es demasiado peligroso para ustedes.**_

Le hablo con voz seria pero con tristeza por telepatía a Nepgear esta abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Nameless en su cabeza para ver que Nameless volvía su mirada a ella sus ojos no reflejan solamente irá ahora sino tristeza.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): eh?

Respondió simplemente no entendía el cambió emocional en este momento de Nameless pero lo vio claramente en sus ojos la ira y la tristeza se reflejan en ellos.

Nameless(SSJ): _**me comunico por telepatía contigo Nepgear-chan, quiero que vayas a animar a tu hermana lo que dije le pego mas a ella que a ti pero también me afecta a mi, yo no quería decirles eso pero viéndola sabia que se quedaría para ayudarme no me dejo mas remedio que usar mi poder contra ustedes para mantenerlas a salvo.**_

Fue la respuesta telepática y con tristeza de Nameless, Purple Sister(Nepgear) se dio cuenta que él solo quiere protegerlas aunque le dolió la forma en el lo hizo pero aun así lo miraba fijamente.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): _**yo entiendo pero por favor si una situación así sucede déjanos ayudarte para eso están tus amigos para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites ya que abra situaciones que no podrás hacerlo tu solo Nameless-kun.**_

Contesto en su mente con sus 2 manos en su pecho justo en su corazón con preocupación y tristeza pero escucho una leve risita de Nameless que la hizo sentir confundida olvidando de momentos en la situación que estan.

Nameless(SSJ): _**oh solo me vez como un amigo Nepgear-chan?**_

Contesto divertidamente por telepatía y vio que el rostro Purple Sister(Nepgear) se empezó a tornar de un color rojo haciendo que este se ría levemente Purple Sister(Nepgear) al escuchar esto su sonrojo se hizo mas notorio.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): _**eehh es-este yo-yo.**_

Respondió en su mente con un leve tartamudeo no podía responder correctamente ante la discreta risa que Nameless le daba eso no ayudaba! Para nada! Eso hizo que su sonrojo sea mas notorio.

Nameless(SSJ): _**jeje ya entendí quizás cuando todo esto acabe podamos salir algún lado que me dices Nepgear?**_

Pregunto con sinceridad por telepatía y eso descoloco un poco a Nepgear ya que técnica la invitaba a una cita! Y no sabia que decir! Así que con valor le sonrió mientras en su mente decía " _ **Si**_ " mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Nameless(SSJ): _**jeje bueno sera mejor que vayas con las demás no te preocupes yo me encargare de derrotarlo.**_

Contesto eso ultimo por telepatía Nepgear asiente y se va volando detrás de las demás CPU mientras Nameless vuelve su mirada a broly sus ojos volvían a reflejar una irá inmensa.

Broly vio como las escorias humanas intentaban huir de su mano derecha empezó a cargar un omegablaster mientras una sonrisa maniática se formó en su rostro.

Broly(LSSJ): No dejare que la escorias humanas huyan.

Exclamo apuntó de arrojar el omega blast pero..

Nameless(SSJ): hm!

Fue lo único que se escucho para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Broly y detener su brazo con un fuerte agarre con su mano izquierda mientras le miraba fríamente.

Nameless(SSJ): Mas vale que te tranquilices maldito asesino.

Apretó el agarre causándole dolor en el brazo de broly.

Broly(LSSJ): aaahh! Sueltame Maldito insecto!

Exclamo con furia dando vuelta su cuerpo para golpearlo con mano izquierda pero Nameless lo sujeta con la mano derecha también apretándola con fuerza causándole mas dolor.

Nameless(SSJ): mataste cruelmente a personas inocentes una tras otra.

Contesto con enojo manteniendo su fuerte agarre mientras Broly empezaba aumentar su poder para liberarse.

Broly(LSSJ): aaaahhh!

Fue el grito de dolor pues entre mas aumentaba su poder mas fuerte era el agarre de Nameless ya que este también aumentaba su poder al mismo tiempo que broly lo hacía Nameless con su aura dorada y Broly con su aura dorada verdoza.

Nameless(SSJ): te atreviste a latinar a Nepgear tambien intentaste matar a Neptuno!

Exclamo con ira que hizo que pasara al SSJ2 para después darle da un rodillazo con la pierna derecha en el mentón aturdiendo a Broly momentáneamente soltándolo de ambas manos este estira su pie derecho hacia atrás para luego dirigirlo hacia la cara de broly para darle una patada en la mejilla izquierda de Broly mandándolo a volar, sin perder ni un segundo emprende el vuelo y así con suma rapidez aparece detrás de Broly mientras daba giraba como si fuera balón girando para luego estirarse para clavar sus 2 pies en la espalda de Broly mandándolo hacia el piso causando enorme cráter mientras este aterrizaba en la orilla del este mirando con Irá a Broly pero con una sonrisa retadora formándose en su rostro.

De pronto el suelo empieza a temblar y del cráter emerge Broly a su alrededor se generó una barrera verdosa para luego esta desaparecer.

Broly(LSSJ): VOY A MATARTE KAKAROTTO!

Grito con furia lanzándose hacia Nameless lazo un puñetazo derecho para así rapidamente ser contrarrestado con el puño izquierdo de Nameless luego ve que Broly lanza otro golpe con la mano izquierda siendo contrarrestado con el puño derecho de Nameless y luego ambos desaparecen para reaparecer en un choque de golpes, causando un enorme estruendo que empiezan a ser sucesivos por los golpes que son bloqueados y/o contrarrestados por nameless pero esto causa que el terreno se formen algunos cráteres por la presión que genera ante la fuerza que liberan ambos saiyajins.

* * *

 **-Time Skipe-**

* * *

 **-Entrada a Planeptune hora 15:36-**

Se ven como las CPU 10 minutos después de tanto volar llegan a la entrada de Planeptune siendo Purple Heart(Neptuno) la que va en cabeza detrás de esta esta su hermana Purple Sister(Nepgear) que la ve y a su hermana preocupada ya que sabia que su hermana estaba triste pero de pronto sintió como caían gotas provenientes de su hermana estaba derramando sus lagrimas, lagrimas que solo Purple Sister(Nepgear) descubrió así que para que las demás no se preocupen decidió aumentar el ritmo llegando unas instancias cerca de su hermana Neptuno(HDD).

Purple Sister(Nepgear): onee-chan estas bien?

Fue la pregunta apenas solo audible para Neptuno(HDD) vio que se pasaba su brazo para secarse las lágrimas para mirar a Nepgear(HDD).

Purple Heart(Neptuno): si estoy Nepgear no te preocupes.

Fue simple respuestas de Neptune(HDD) pero Nepgear(HDD) acelera el ritmo poniéndose a su lado.

Purple sister(Nepgear): onee-chan Nameless-kun te conoce bien se ve que ambos comparten la pasion de la batalla pero hasta él sabe cuando algo es realmente peligroso incluso para ti, además él quería protegernos y muy en el fondo lo sabes verdad?

Fue la respuesta de Nepgear(HDD) viendo que Neptuno(HDD) volteo la mirada hacia ella y dio un suspiro.

Purple Heart(Neptuno): Tienes razón y lo entiendo pero..

Fue interrumpida por el repentino cambió en el clima se vio como las nubes iban en dirección de donde vienen mas con un fuerte temblor en todo GameIndustri.

Black Heart(Noire): PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Fue el grito de Noire(HDD) y todas voltearon en la dirección de donde vienen para abrir los ojos el poder de Nameless empezó a aumentar su poder nuevamente.

Purple Heart(Neptune): vamos chicas debemos ir rápido con Histoire ella debe saber que pasa allí.

Fue la respuesta de Neptune(HDD) las demás CPU dijeron un "Si" para así todas irse rápidamente fueron hacia la torre de Planeptune donde viven Neptuno y Nepgear junto con Histoire.

Purple Sister(Nepgear): _tan fuerte es el enemigo que hizo que Nameless se pusiera mas serio, por favor ten cuidado Nameless-kun._

Pensó preocupada mientras iba volando junta a las demás hacia su casa y poder saber con Histoire que sucedía en la pelea de Nameless contra el enemigo.

* * *

 **-Cambio de Escena-**

* * *

 **-10 minutos atrás Campo de batalla-**

Vemos a Nameless repeliendo los fuertes golpes de Broly interceptados de la misma manera de forma invertida cuando Broly le daba un golpe con la derecha lo repele con un golpe con su mano izquierda y así lo mismo con la izquierda siendo repelida con su mano derecha pero se dio cuenta que poco a poco sus golpes empezaron a no tener efectos en Broly hasta que de un momento a otro nameless le da un golpe en la cara pero no le hace nada ni lo mueve del lugar

su oponente(Broly) lo mira con esos ojos blancos junto una sonrisa siniestra con los brazos cruzados haciendo que Nameless empiece a darle varios golpes pero solo lo mueve un poco el cuerpo sin moverse del lugar.

Repentinamente Nameless tuvo que cubrirse con ambos brazos en X por un golpe que le fue dado por Broly que siguió su avance arrastrándolo contra el piso dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso.

Nameless(SSJ2): _maldicion!_

Exclamo en su mente mientras intentaba detener el avance de puño de Broly pero por ese descuido este toma de la cabeza a Nameless y levantarlo hasta mantenerlo a la altura de su rostro(Broly)

Nameless(SSJ2): j-je-j-je

Fue la simple respuesta ante la situación ya que sabia que algo así le paso a su padre quizás un deja vu? Tal vez esta destinado a tener los mismos problemas que su padre? Esas fueron las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de nameless en este momento pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque fue a mandado a volar de un golpe en el estómago incrustadose contra el piso vio que Broly iba pisarlo este se hace para atrás tratando de esquivarlo pero fue empujado por la fuerza del escudo de energía que Broly creo a su alrededor que al entrar en contacto causo un enorme cráter.

Para después ver que Broly se lanza hacia delante a por Nameless con una esfera de energía en su mano derecha estampándosela en la cara a este(Nameless).

Nameless ve esto y trata de cubrirse pero no lo logra a tiempo causando una explosión levantándose una capa de tierra que una vez esta desaparece se ve a un Nameless llenó de heridas la parte superior de su dogi fue destruida dejando solo la parte de debajo que había de este y en su pantalón en su pierna izquierda se le ve destruido la mitad para abajo con algunos rajones en la pierna derecha.

Nameless lo sigue mirando con enojo pero mas consigo mismo ya que sabia que tendría que usar el SSJ3 para vencerlo pero tendría que actuar rápido o estaría en problemas.

Nameless(SSJ2): _no me queda de otra,_ **AAAAAHHHH!**

Pensó después dar un grito mientras empezaba a elevar su poder justo antes de que Broly le dira otro golpe este es repelido por la liberación repentina de poder de Nameless.

Nameless: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

El poder de Nameless seguía aumentando causando que las nubes se empiecen a ir a su dirección cambiando el clima en todo el mundo también causando que en toda GameIndustri temblara ante la liberación de poder su cabello empezaba a crecer hasta la cintura.

Nameless: **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Todo alrededor se empezó a poner oscuro por tal liberación de poder también segando a su oponente y a los espectadores una vez todo termino todos en GameIndustri abrieron los ojos ante el cambio drastico que sufrió el chico( Nameless) aparte del gran incremento de poder que provenía de este.

 **-Tiempo actual-**

Una vez Nameless entro en su fase de SSJ3 con su aura dorada y rayos que aparecen en este mas que en su SSJ2 después se escucho una risa enfermiza de parte de Broly mientras Nameless(SSJ3) lo miraba con seriedad.

Nameless(SSJ3): espero estés listo porque esta será la ultima ronda.

Respondió para lanzo contra para empezar lo que seria la ultima pelea y la decisiva.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

Las CPU llegaron a la casa de Neptune y Nepgear una vez aterrizado en la azotea de la sala todas vuelven a sus formas humanas/normal y Neptune junto a su hermana Nepgear se fueron rápidamente con Histoire siendo seguidas por las demás una vez llegan al lugar ven a Histoire viendo una pantalla atentamente.

Neptune: yo! Histy queríamos ver si…

No termino de hablar porque vio la pantalla en ella se encontraban el enemigo pero sus ojos se posaron en Na-kun que lo veía diferente su cabello creció hasta la cintura sus cejas desaparecieron y su aura dorada aumento junto a los pequeños rayos alrededor de este.

Nepgear: _sabia que Nameless era fuerte y que sus transformaciones cambian bastante su aspecto pero esto wow pero siento que el poder de Nameless empieza a descender lentamente_

Pensó impresionada y preocupada la nueva transformación de Nameless le estaba empezando a pasar factura sintiendo como su poder empezaba a descender.

Noire: extraño el poder de ese chico esta empezando a descender lentamente.

Exclamo en forma pensativa al principio se impresiono el aumento de poder del amigo(Nameless) de neptuno pero luego vio que al pasar el Tiempo se dio cuenta que el poder de este empezaba a decender.

Blac: si eso es verdad estamos en un problemas lo mas probable es que en esa nueva forma no pueda estar por un determinado tiempo ya que esta debe tener como efecto secundario un desgaste de energía lo mas seguro.

Fue la respuesta de la CPU de Lowee que miraba como el chico peleaba en una nueva forma pero también noto que en el transcurso de la pelea su poder iba distribuyendo poco a poco.

Histoire: lo mas seguro sea así si no lo derrota antes de que su energia este por debajo de la del enemigo entonces sera el final no solo para él sino para toda GameIndustri.

Exclamo con seriedad causando un escalosfrios a las CPU y a las candidatas a CPU que siguieron viendo la pelea.

 **-GameIndustri-**

Nadie despegaba la vista a tan increíble aun sabiendo que se jugaba el destino de toda GameIndustri cuando vieron que los golpes del chico no surtían efecto alguno para después empezar a recibir golpes de parte del enemigo siendo empezaron a perder las esperanzas pero cuando vieron la nueva forma transformación que él(Nameless SSJ3) sufrió sus esperanzas volvieron IF y Compa rezaban por la victoria de su compañero/amigo vieron que en el transcurso de la batalla con su nueva transformación este se iba desgastando poco a poco.

 **-Lugar desconocido-**

Se ve a Afroire sonriendo victoriosa ya que noto el descenso de en el poder del chico mientras que el de su oponente(broly) seguia aumentando.

Arfroire: Pronto todo acabara y no abra obstáculos en mis planes jajaja.

Exclamo mientras reía malvadamente mientras miraba la pelea.

 **-Campo de Batalla-**

Se ve a Nameless en su SSJ3 a pleno poder pero sabía que lentamente este iba disminuyendo lentamente y el de su adversario aumentaba así que lanzándose contra Broly apareciendo detrás de éste con las manos juntas le pega en la espalda mandando a estrellar a contra varias montañas apareciendo del otro lado esperando a Broly para darle una patada pero este se da vuelta se ríe para verse que le lanza una ráfaga de energía que al lanzarlas se multiplicaron.

Rápidamente Nameless(SSJ3) empezó a esquivar cada uno de las ráfaga de energía y alejarse de la zona donde impactaron ya que estas al entrar en contacto con el suelo causaría una explosión a gran medida. Al terminar de evitar la ultima ráfagas de energía que logro esquivar usando su velocidad y aparecer unos cuantos metros en el aire para después se escuchara una enorme explosión debajo de sus pies a causa de esa ultima explosión bajo la guardia para cuando su cuerpo reacciono fue tomado del rostro lor Broly para después ser estampado contra el piso empezando a ser arrastrado para posteriormente seguir con lo mismo dándole golpes en todo el cuerpo para ser recibido por una ráfaga de energía en el ultimo golpe en el estomago siendo arrastrado unos cuantos metros y viéndose una explosión al final.

Una vez se despeja se ve a Nameless rodeado por una barrera de energía alrededor de su cuerpo que pudo realizar en el ultimo segundo antes de que la ráfaga de energía explotase una vez retira la barrera cae al piso en una sola rodilla lo mantiene en pie se le nota su respiración mas notoria.

Nameless(SSJ3): _maldición ya tan pronto estoy sufriendo los efectos del desgaste del SSJ3._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Broly le asesto un golpe haciéndole caer al piso bocarriba para después empezar a saltar sobre Nameless en el estomago una y otra vez causando un enorme cráter y Nameless gritando de dolor mientras era enterrado.

Nameless(SSJ3): aaaaahhh!

Fue el grito de dolor poco después se ve como Broly se detiene empezando a volar hacia arriba empezando a cargar una rafaga de ki en su mano izquierda Nameless sale del cráter con las pocas fuerzas que tenía dirigiendo su vista a Broly.

Broly(LSSJ): espero estés listo para morir kakarotto jajajaja

Exclamo mientras se reía de forma maniática mientras cargaba aun la pequeña esfera en su mano izquierda y Nameless se puso en alerta ya que sabia que estaba en problemas mientras había aumentado su respiracion.

Nameless(SSJ3): no…. me rendiré…..daré todo en este ultimo ataque!

Exclamo fuertemente poniendo ambas manos juntos enfrente de él con su aura dorada encendida.

Nameless(SSJ3): **KAAAA-MEEEE**

Dijo mientras empezaba a reunir hasta la ultimo que le quedaba de ki.

Nameless(SSJ3): **HAAAA-MEEEE**

Diciendo eso movió ambas manos hacia su cintura de este empezó formarse una esfera de color azul con un gran poder concentrado dentro de este.

Las robots captaron todo lo que estaba sucediendo la energía que reunía Nameless hacia que su aura dorada generase un gran viento alrededor.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

todas pusieron atención a la pantalla porque vieron con preocupación ya que él(nameless) empezó dándole una paliza pero al poco tiempo su poder empezó a disminuir causando que el enemigo aprovechara y este contraatacara dejando con algunas heridas se notaban que todas estaban preocupadas pero mas Neptuno y Nepgear ya que veían cómo sufría compañero/"amigo" que este era pisado ya que el enemigo saltaba encima de este aplastándolo con ambos pies hasta ser prácticamente enterrado también generándose un cráter sobre este a los poco tiempo el enemigo deja de pisotearlo para volar y ponerse varios metros en el aire la cámara enfoco como Nameless salía del cráter vieron como respiración de el chico/nameless era mas notoria luego las cámaras voltearon al enemigo.

Broly(LSSJ): espero estés listo para morir kakarotto jajajaja

Escucharon la risa maniática del enemigo para ver como este habia cargando una pequeña esfera de color verde en su mano izquierda para luego ver como la cámara vuelve enfocar a él(nameless).

Nameless(SSJ3): no… me rendiré….. daré todo en este ultimo ataque.

Luego las chicas vieron en la pantalla como Nameless ponía ambas manos juntas frente de él.

Noire: Pero que esta haciendo?!

Pregunto algo exaltada pero su respuesta fue respondida por lo que empezó a hacer él(Nameless).

Nameless(SSJ3): **KAAAA-MEEEE**.

Empezaron a sentir como toda la energía de nameless se empezó a reunir en su solo punto.

Blac: planea darlo todo en ese ataque es un todo o nada.

Respondió un poco temblorosa si él llegase a perder seria el final y lo que estaba por hacer era dar el ultimo golpe en un ultimo ataque mientras no despega a la mirada de la pantalla

Nameless(SSJ3): **HAAAA-MEEEE.**

Vieron como ponía ambas manos justo al costado de su cintura abriendo los ojos ya que entre estas empezó a crearse una esfera de energía de color azul que aumentaba su poder dentro de este.

Histoire: es una gran concentración de energía pero eso lo esta desgastando muy rápidamente parece que esta usando lo ultimo que le queda de energía.

Exclamo mirando como hacia presión entre sus manos como si la energía acumulada en la esfera estuviera a punto de salir.

Broly(LSSJ): jajajaja

Vieron como el enemigo se ríe dejando caer la esfera de energía verde de su mano izquierda en dirección hacia Nameless.

Neptune: ten cuidado Na-kun!

Exclamo con preocupación pero vio que Nameless miraba a su oponente y todas pusieron atención a lo que haría que las llevaría a descubrir quien es él.

Nameless(SSJ3): **HAAAA!**

Se escucho para ver como un rayo de energía salía de sus manos junto con escombros que se levantaban y eran desintegradas ante la expulsión de energía.

hizo que todas incluso histoire les viniera el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace 3 meses atrás cuando tarl las tenia a todas.

* * *

 **-FlashBack-**

* * *

 **-Campo de batalla Planeptune-**

Se ve como Purple Heart(Neptune) terminaba de cargar su movimiento final para asestar un golpe critico

Purple heart(neptune): esto acaba ahora **[Victory Slash]**.

estira su espada hacia el frente llendo a gran velocidad pero..

Tarl(rei): jaja caíste

un campo de fuerza empujo a purple heart con fuerza hacia atrás las demás CPU la sostuvieron a tiempo pero en ese momento.

Tarl: mueran todos.

Ella apuntando no solo a las CPU y candidatas a CPU sino que en la misma trayectoria estaban todos en la mira, dispara el enorme rayo de energía de su arma dirigiéndose a su objetivo pero...

?: **HAAAAA**

Hubo un grito y una gran energía azul se dirigió hacia el rayo que lanzo tarl, chocando contra el rayo de energía y cabe decir que no se esperaron lo siguiente la energía azul atravesó con suma facilidad el rayo lanzado por tarl y destruyéndolo también en el proceso.

* * *

 **-Fin del FlashBack-**

* * *

Todas: _entonces fue él!_

Fue el pensamiento de todas al ver el kame-hame-ha al ser lanzado descubrieron quien fue el que las ayudo en ese momento.

 **-GameIndustri-**

Todos vieron como la energía acumulada en la esfera en las manos de Nameless fue expulsado la mayoría vieron impresionados pues ese mismo rayo de energía fue el que detuvo el rayo de Tarl y destruyo su arma en el proceso ahora todos ponían con atención ya que este seria el ultimo movimiento era un todo o nada.

 **-Campo de Batalla-**

Nameless puso todo en este ultimo kame-hame-ha vio a Broly.

Broly(LSSJ): jajajajaja

Reía con locura mientras dejaba caer en dirección el Omega blast hacia Nameless mientras se ve como el kame-hame-ha empezaba a desbordarse para ser lanzado.

Nameless(SSJ3): **HAAAAA!**

Grito lanzando el kame-hame ha contra el omega blast que al entrar en contacto este se hizo mas grande empezando un choque de poder.

Pero….

Nameless: eh?

Fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que había perdido su transformación en SSJ3 y el kame-hame-ha había desaparecido se ve como nameless baja los brazos al igual que su mirada.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

Las CPU y las candidatas a CPU vieron atentamente el ataque arrojado por nameless que había colisionado con el poder arrojado de su oponente todas tenían la esperanzas de que nameless lograr con su ultimo ataque contrarrestar al enemigo pero..

Nameless: eh?

Vieron que había perdido su transformación y su ataque se esfumo mientras el ataque enemigo se acercaba lentamente hacia él

Histoire: este es el fin.

Fueron las palabras cuando vio que nameless había bajado los brazos con la mirada agachada.

Blac: Maldición! No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras toda GameIndustri esta en peligro!

Se estaba por ir pero fue detenida por vert que puso una mano en su hombro dándose media vuelta.

Blac: que quieres! hen…

Pero fue interrumpida por una bofetada por parte de vert mientras esta la miraba fijamente seria

Vert: crees que me gusta estar de brazos cruzados pero no, si tuviera por lo menos la mitad de fuerza de ese chico(Nameless) le iría ayudar sin dudarlo pero no fue así y aun ponemos nuestras esperanzas en él porque es el único que puede detener a ese monstruo(Broly).

Exclamo con seriedad mientras veía a blac con la mejilla izquierda marcada por la bofetada.

Ram/Rom: one-chan!/one-chan!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían una al lado del otro de su hermana Blac

Blac: auch eso dolió tienes la mano pesada o algo así?

Fue la respuesta ya mas tranquila sobándose la mejilla sabia que ella tenia razon

Vert: auch y tu tienes la mejilla hecha de concreto o acero?

Respondió mientras se masajea la mano y soplaba para que le pasara el dolor de un momento a otro sus miradas se cruzan.

Blac/Vert: jejeje.

Empezaron a reírse la pequeña escena calmando un poco el ambiente.

Noire: oigan si lo olvidan estamos en un gran problema en este momento.

Fue la respuesta seria mientras tomaban un respiro y vuelven a mirar la pantalla todos preocupados pero mas Neptune junto a Nepgear.

Neptune/Nepgear: _Na-kun / Nameless-kun._

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo ambas querían ir a ayudarle ya que ambas sentian algo muy especial por él(nameless).

 **-GameIndustri-**

Todos empezaron a perder las esperanzas al ver como aquel guerrero bajaba los brazos al igual que su cabeza, aquellos que lo conocían aun mantienen la fe en el junto sus nuevos amigos.

IF: _se que no nos conocemos del todo pero has demostrado que luchas por proteger a tus amigos a tu familia a todo el mundo,_ vamos! Nameless Baka no te rindas!

Grito mientras miraba en la pantalla del gremio hacíamos que todos los del gremio la escucharon y empezaron a animarlo.

En otro lado en una bar café touya miraba a su amigo.

Touya: idiota no te rindas no lo has hecho antes y menos ahora!

Grito animando a su amigo todos en el bar café empezaron a animarlo.

En el hospital se ve a compa mirando la tele con todos los pacientes.

Compa: _se que hace poco nos conocemos pero!_ No te rindas Na-san!

Ese grito de ánimos hizo que todos empezaran a animar a nameless en todo el hospital.

 **-Campo de Batalla-**

Se veía Nameless con los brazos junto con su mirada abajo hasta que…

Todos: NO TE RINDAS!

Escucho el grito de toda las personas en gameindustri eso le hizo recordar a su familia y sus amigos escuchando las voces de ánimos del pasado.

 _Goku_ : _vamos hijo tu puedes aun no has demostrado todos tus poderes de saiyajin._

Eso hizo que empezara a mover uno de sus dedos.

Nameless: _Papa._

Empezó a reaccionar aun con la mirada baja cerrando sus puños.

 _Milk_ : _nameless! Tu puedes hijo._

Fue la voz de una mujer la madre de nameless.

Nameless: _mamá._

De pronto su ki empezó a contraerse dentro de él y cada vez empezaba a dejar de sentir su ki algo que nadie se había dado cuenta a excepción de las CPU y sus candidatos a CPU.

 _Gohan_ : _vamos hermano no te rindas aun puedes luchar!_

De pronto empezó a ponerse firme y con ambos puños cerrados.

 _Goten_ : _hermano!_

Empezó a poner ambas manos detrás de su cintura.

Nameless: **KAAAAA**

De pronto empezó a ser envuelto por una luz en todo el cuerpo.

 _Miku_ : _cariño tu puedes!_

La luz a su alrededor se desvaneció siendo rodeado por un aura llameante su pelo era de color rojo y sus ojos del mismo color junto con su cuerpo que era mas delgado tambien viendose que las cámaras no notaban el cambió por la esfera de energía de su enemigo queimpedía verlo con claridad pero se pudo notar como una esfera de energía empezo a formar en la palma de sus manos.

Nameless(SSG): **MEEEEE**

Una gran cantidad de energía se empezó a reunir y concentrarse en una pequeña esfera poco a poco.

 _Himeko_ : _tu puedes papi!_

Levanto la mirada a su hacia el ataque de su oponente mientras en su rostro se veía una expresión de seriedad.

Nameless(SSG): **HAAAAA**

La esfera empezó a ser presión en sus manos poco a poco dejando salir pequeños luces de entre sus dedos.

 _Neptune/Nepgear_ : _Na-kun!/Nameless-kun._

El omegablast estaba a pocos metros de impactar sobre él.

Nameless(SSG): **MEEEEE**

Su ki divino se encendió a pleno poder listo para ser desatado por completo contra su openente.

Todos: VENCELO!

Ese fue el grito que escucho que resonó en toda GameIndustri hasta llegar a sus oídos.

Broly(LSSJ): jajajaja muere! Kakarotto!

Se escucho el grito de su oponente que habia lanzado otro omegablast para darle mas poder a su ataque pero..

Nameless(SSG): **HAAAAAAA!**

Lanzo el kame-hame-ha que al entrar en contacto con el omegablast este fue atravesado y destruido al igual que el segundo mientras el ataque de nameless(SSG) se empezó a acercar mas y mas hasta llegar a Broly(LSSJ) este habiendo este hecho una barrera de energía para evitar ser destruido pero fue un error ya que fue empujado hacia el cielo yendo al espacio dirigiéndose hacia el sol.

Broly(LSSJ): KAKAROTTO!

Fue el ultimo que pudo decir después encontrar su final una ves por todas.

Al expulsar todo ese poder nameless había vuelto a la normalidad.

Nameless: lo logre je je..

Fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que este cayo inconsciente por el agotamiento.

 **-GameIndustri-**

Se podía escuchar los gritos de felicidad tras la victoria de su salvador a manos de ese monstruo(Broly) aunque una no estaba feliz para nada.

 **-lugar desconocido-**

Se ve como todos los computadores estaban destruidos por la furia/enojo de Afroire que hizo que las cámaras dejaran de transmitirse a en toda GameIndustri.

Afroire: maldita sea! No solo debo preocuparme por las CPU y sus candidatas que arruinan siempre mis planes sino también por este chiquillo!.

Diciendo eso ultimo se da media vuelta yéndose del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad del sitio.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

Todas estaban felices por que todo había acabado y estaban a salvo gracias a nameless, histoire miraba la pantalla y veía el cuerpo inconsciente de nameless supuso que ese ultimo ataque lo abra agotado definitivamente pero de pronto las cámaras empezaron a alejarse del lugar.

Histoire: _que extraño_

Fueron los pensamientos de la hada y oráculo de Planeptune de pronto sintió como su vidase iba por un fuerte abraso de neptune.

Neptune: histy na-kun lo logro! Aunque el haya sido el personaje principal en este capitulo y con un power up para vencer a ese grandulón con la ayuda de el poder de la amistad! Digo por fin se acabo histy! Mm histy?.

Pregunto viendo como histoire se había desmallado por la falta de aire.

Nepgear: _siento lastima por histy en este momento._

Fueron los pensamientos de nepgear al ver como su hermana dejo inconsciente a histoire y esta intentaba desesperadamente reanimarla.

Neptune: waa histy no vayas hacia la luz! Digo reacciona.

Mientras sacudía de los pequeños hombros de la hada.

Noire: bien hecho neptune.

Fueron las palabras de la CPU de Lastation que ponía sus manos en su cintura como toda tsundere.

Neptune: oh vamos! No pensé que un pequeño abraso haría tanto! Y al menos yo si tengo amigos a quien abrasar no como otros.

Reclamo mientras dejaba a histy en el suelo y apuntaban hacia noire que hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

Noire: y-yo s-si tengo amigos!

Se defendió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Neptune: y quienes son?

Pregunto de manera burlona y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras noire se sonrojaba mas.

Noire: mi-mis ami-amigos so-son…

Pero fue interrumpida por una pequeña alarma que provenía de las cámaras eso hizo que histoire se levantara como por arte de magia y empezó a teclear su pequeño teclado para después verse a nameless aun inconsciente en el piso enfrente de este apareció un portal que empezó a arrastrarlo hacia dentro esto fue visto por nepgear.

Nepgear: qu-que su-suecede!

Contesto algo alterada y preocupada por nameless siendo arrastrado lentamente al portal esa reacción llamo la atención de la candidata a CPU Uni que se sorprendió por ello ya que no era normal.

Histoire: esto es un portal dimensional creo que la liberación de todo el poder de el enemigo y de él(nameless) causo que se abriera un portal.

Contesto mientras empezaba a buscar donde tenia destinado el portal.

Neptune: Nepu! Entonces que esperamos vamos..

Pero fue interrumpida porque vio que el portal ya se había tragado a un nameless inconsciente

Nepgear/Neptune: Nameless-kun!/Na-kun!

Fue el grito de ambas viendo como en el lugar ya no quedaba nada mas que el simple soplo del viento.

* * *

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

-Avances-

Hola soy Nameless [voz de fondo]

Hmmm Nooire [se escucho la voz media somnoliento de una chica que caminaba hacia Noire mientras arrastraba un muñeco parecido a neptune] que sucede ….

Eso dolio hm que esto? [Sintió algo suave en su mano derecha y empezó a presionarlo con suavidad] kyaaaa! Pervertido!

Nepu! Histy has encontrado algo?![ se escucho la voz preocupada de Neptune que vino rápido ya que Histoire hizo contacto con la dimensiones y por alguna razón a neptune le dio un escalofríos ] encontré a nameless pero creo que tenemos un problema

Hmmm eh? Donde estoy? [ dijo un nameless ya despierto que estaba acostado en una cama llena con muñecos y uno se le hizo parecido a neptune pero de pronto sintió que algo se movia a su lado] mmm wa que despertaste

Onee-chan histy me llamo diciendo que encontró a nemeless-kun así que vine rapido! [fue la voz de nepgear que vino corriendo cuando histoire le aviso que encontro a nameless y cuando llego vio a su hermana que tembló levemente eso le hizo que le causara un pequeño escalosfrios] ne-nepy jr tenemos un problema je-je

Soy Son Nameless! Jeje auch aun me duele todo je [dijo con una sonrisa forzada por el dolor mientras miro a la chica enfrente de él] hmm un gusto Na-kun soy plutia.

No se pierda el próximo capitulo de Una aventura nunca acaba…...

"Conociendo a una adorable Sádica"[Titulo del próximo capitulo, con la voz de Nameless(Latino) de fondo.] soy la CPU de Planeptune [dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que le causara un escalofríos por la columna vertebral a nameless]

Holaaa he aquí otro capítulo, perdón si tarde las ideas estaban pero las ganas de escribir no, pero después de una inspiración volvi a escribir de la inspiración salió una idea he planeado hacer un la misma historia pero de forma diferente lo estaré publicando al mismo tiempo que publico este capitulo!

Bueno nos vemos! En el próximo capítulo


End file.
